The Hunt
by Inuforlyf
Summary: When miko sisters learn of a secret of true terror, they run away from their father. But now seperated and hunted from demons of all sorts, we can only hope they can find their way home before its too late. Discontinued
1. The Hunt

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**July 19, 2007**

Rated:** M **for visual aids and language

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made.. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

A young girl was sprawled out on her bed. Her hair was covering her face. Her hair was thick, long, and dark. Her face was a tad plump but still had an innocent look.

Another young girl, same age as the one on the bed, entered the room. The two shared much resemblance, though Kikyou had a thinner and longer head shape. She always had her hair together with a ribbon. The other girl, kept her hair loose most of the times.

"Kagome, it's time to awaken. Father says guests will arrive soon." Kikyou spoke like a true lady. However, Kagome knew something was off. She rose in bed.

"Where is mother? She always wakes me." Kagome asked feeling something bad had happened. It was true. Kikyou never woke Kagome, it was always her mother, shaking her gently then yanking the covering cloth off of Kagome's person.

Kikyou would argue with her mother to not wake Kagome, for in the morning Kagome was grumpy.

Kagome stared at her sister that came out a minute before she had. She stared at the sister who was to be the lady of the large village after mother and father left their world. She stared at her sister who was now looking at the ground, afraid to look Kagome in the eye.

That was rare. Kikyou usually stared into her eyes and tried to intimidate her, at this moment she knew something was wrong. "Kikyou, answer me."

"Someone took her." Her voice was soft and it scared Kagome. She seemed like a lost kitten.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Someone took her." Kikyou hissed out pulling her unshed tears in. They fell silent.

After a while Kikyou spoke again. "The visitors coming are here to make an agreement to find her."

Kagome got a tad happy, but then Kikyou continued to speak. "They are three Inu-youkais."

Her world came crashing down. "Youkai, I knew father would never push away his heritage. He's probably hired them to eat humans!" Kagome flapped back on her bed, "I can't believe him." She said.

"Whether you believe him or not," Kikyou began, "you must get out of bed, get dressed, and help me greet the monsters." She said and she pulled on Kagome's ankles, yanking her off the bed.

"Sister, just kill me now! This information is too much for me to bear!"

"Oh, stop it and get dressed."

--8--

The two sisters walked down the corridor. Both were fashioned with a pink and white lady's dress, having their breasts pushed high up, only to be covered with cloth that went to the chin, choking them both. Kikyou's hair was nicely dressed with a net and many stones, pulling it back from her face. Kagome had hers down and simply brushed.

They both walked silently down the foyer when they were beckoned by one of Kikyou's hand maidens. They followed her to the room before the main entrance. There they were greeted by a man in black silk. "Father, why are Kagome and myself dressed in English fashions?" Kikyou asked after she and Kagome bowed to their lord.

"We need to make the impression that we are well rounded people. We know other cultures." He explained looking over his daughters and did a small frown. They looked so much like their mother.

"Why must we impress the youkai?" Kikyou spat out the word youkai, showing her distaste for that particular kind.

"Did you forget that I myself was once youkai? I will not tolerate my daughter disliking her father's kind." He hissed at Kikyou. It was then Kagome spoke up.

"But you changed for your love of mother! Youkai are your past and you should not have it in your future. Grandmother would not approve!"

"You grandmother has been dead for three years now. I don't care if she would approve or not! I may have made my youkai dormant but I was surly not happy I did. It was the only way your mother would marry me."

The three fell silent until Kikyou broke it with her logic. "Your youkai is dormant? So it isn't gone? You are still a demon!"

Kagome stepped away from her father. The mere thought of her father being a youkai churned her blood. For Kikyou it nearly boiled it.

"Does mother know? Did you keep that information away from her as well? I am sure that-"

"She wouldn't care. She would love me no matter. She fell in love with the youkai still in me and in power. It was her family that did not approve. She loved me so, as I did her, and still do, mind you. However, I had to be human to marry her. And so I became."

"But you're not! You're a demon, father! You're a monster. No one in this household likes those creatures and yet you are one! Father, why did you choose now to reveal such information?" Kikyou questioned enraged.

"You were not even to find out until you have reached your adult age. It was to be kept secret until I insured my place in her and your hearts. Believe me that I-"

"Does that make us youkai also?" A soft sound came from a far. Onigumo, their father, turned to look at Kagome as did Kikyou.

"No," Kikyou whispered. "No, no, no. I will not allow it! I am not-"

"Yes you are. The youkai lays dormant in you two as well until you mate since you were conceived from a father with dormant youkai." Onigumo told them.

"Mate? What in the world! Do you mean rut?"

"In the youkai way, yes I do."

"That's disgusting father!" Kagome shouted.

"You have to mate with a youkai to be turned into one. If you mat-"

"Rut," Kagome said.

"If you ma-"

"Sex,"

"If you rut with a human, you will stay a human."

Kikyou's eyes threatened to fall out. "No! I and Kagome are miko! We are not-" There was a knock and a servant came to open the door.

"Milord, maladies, presenting Lords Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha."

Both Onigumo and Kikyou straightened themselves.

The first to enter was a man in beautiful blue silk. It was a bit like the sheet he had on the fabric of his hakama as it flowed with every step he took. The deep blue bottom and sky blue haori really did look majestic, for a demon that is.

The beautiful embroidery showed wealth and power. His hair a white snow that showed bits of silver when the lighting was just right.. His eyes were a pool of gold that were absolutely mesmerizing. There were two purple stripes on both his cheeks. With rosy lips and dangerous claws, and not to mention having stripes on his hands as well, there was no doubt this man was a demon.

Following him was another that resembled the first. Both being very tall and graceful told the girls they were related. However, the one just entering had a colder, much younger face. On his forehead laid a crescent moon. His stripes were more refined and sharp. Everything about him gave the girls chills.

He, on the other hand, gave off more power than the first man. He had white silk, a nice red, blue and white armor which had spikes on it. Going over his shoulder and down his back, was what looked like a tail that was a pure, fluffy white pelt.

Lastly, a younger one who had no stripes, moon or grace. The only resemblance was his hair, eyes, and possible youkai abilities. He had ears sticking out of his head, though not the pointed ones that the other two had in the correct places. No, it looked like cat ears but seeing as they are to be Inu youkai, the ears were white with fur outside, pink skin inside, which told them they were dog ears. They truly fascinated Kagome. "Bow daughters," their father said.

"Why should we bow? They might chew our heads off like the dogs they-"

"Bow!" Onigumo shouted cutting Kikyou off.

Kagome rolled her eyes and bowed but kept her head low to speak. "Know this now, I do not like monsters. Kikyou and myself purify monsters so keep your distance." She shot her head up and her hair smacked the coldest of the three.. "You were warned. I am not one to be reckoned with." She snapped her head away as she turned, showing them her back and smacking all three with her raven hair. "I am quite unpleasant." She walked away.

Sure Kagome was outspoken and an odd child but she never went looking for a fight. Her doing that meant she was searching for a fight to win, and she would surely win. That act told the last five standing there that.

"Where is she going?" Her father asked her.

"Kagome is perhaps going to the libraries, father." Kikyou answered.

He nodded and sent Kikyou away saying the three youkai and he had business to attend to. So Kikyou went to the back to practice her aim with her bow and arrows.

--8--

Kagome on the other hand had rushed to her room.

She pulled some ragged clothes she enjoyed wearing so much, just brown, dark gray in color and skin from fur animals, and a similarly colored hat. She was naturally slender; she had an hour glass shape but constantly covered it with layers of clothes. When she was alone, she covered it with highly baggy clothes.

She bound her breasts down, which was not an easy task. Kagome's father's side was known for the woman to have had large breasts. Sadly both she and Kikyou inherited them.

She dressed and looked like a peasant boy. Everyone knew this peasant boy and no, not even her father knew it was her, Kagome. His name was Akio.

She could walk around they'll just greet her as such. She smiled and went to her bed. She pulled it away from the wall and on the floor was a sheet.

She pulled it and there was a hole in the ground. She reached her hand down and pulled out a brown box. Inside, said box, was filled with charms. There was the no scent charm, no aura, no sound, invisibility charm, discipline charm, cloning, clouding, and much more, seven for each.

She took a hand full and put a lot in her pockets. She slipped on a no sound charm and an invisibility one onto her bracelet.

She walked out and walked towards her father's study assuming that was where whatever deal her father was planning would take place, and they would seal it in there.

She walked to the door and saw that is was cracked open. She sat crouched to the floor and saw the three demons standing in front of a sofa. They weren't even sitting. As soon as she thought that, the youngest dropped himself onto the seat. She smiled. The other two followed suit but sat down gracefully.

She rolled her eyes and the one named Sesshomaru looked at her. Yes their eyes met but it was impossible, he couldn't see here. She was invisible. He turned his head and brought his attention to her father.

She did a sigh. She listened carefully.

"We spoke by letter, I suppose we do not have to discuss what it was, and all that has to be done now is choose." Her father spoke in an even deep voice. Her father was always nice looking. He wasn't gorgeous but he could pass as a lover man.

His hair was a deep black as were his eyes and his hair was constantly cut to stay at his shoulders. His frame was a thick wide one compared to her mother's slender body. He would always spar with others. He was a great warrior in many eyes.

"I'm not mating anyone." The youngest boy huffed and crossed his arms over the red male kimono.

"Inuyasha, if you do not mate then Sesshomaru will, one or the other." The eldest spoke.

"Father, I will not disgrace myself with such infuriating brats. Did you not see the one with the unruly hair? She had the nerve to hit me with the stringy thing. It took every ounce of control I have to not kill her."

"My, Sesshomaru, I do believe that's the most I've heard you speak, ever." The one called 'father' spoke. Kagome supposed he was Inu no Taisho.

"I do hope you choose one. You'll have powerful heirs, and we need something to seal the deal."

"Yes, an alliance and a powerful heir, all we are to do is find his wife and we receive one of his lovely daughters." The father said.

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru looked at her again. Their eyes met, once again. He couldn't see her nor hear her, why was he noticing her.

"Where are the facilities?" He asked her father while standing.

"I'll have help-"

"I'll rather find it myself." Her father nodded and told him.

"Turn right, down the foyer and turn a slight left, the door will be straight ahead."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out closing the door behind him, tightly. Kagome shift on the floor. He crouched and looked straight at her. "Your scent and aura is noticeable. Human's may not have found you but they are inferior, it is expected."

She didn't say a word instead she backed away from him and stood, getting ready to run.

"Show yourself," he stood and stared into her eyes not knowing he was staring into Akio's.

Kagome turned and ran to her room; Sesshomaru did not even bother to run after her. He turned and walked back into the room sitting next to his father.

A servant came through another door across the study and told Onigumo that something important had just happened.

When he left his father looked at him with a smirk, "I see you've taken a liking to the Kagome girl."

He received silence from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was waiting to hear what happened. He hopped that Sesshomaru didn't mate one because then Inuyasha wouldn't get to. Inuyasha knew he would probably never get a mate on his own due to the fact that he was hanyou, having it arranged would mean he would be shot down to anyone else.

"Well, she is fiery, though I thought you to pick the older one, she has a more reasonable head on her shoulder, or so Onigumo says."

"Oi, Sesshomaru, are you going to pick one of them?" Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He found these questions fairly stupid.

--8--

Kagome ran to her room and grabbed her lucky dagger. Yes, she did adore that dagger, so sharp and loving. She always held it when she became nervous. She took off her charms and placed them with the other's in her pocket.

She ran towards the fighting area where she knew Kikyou would be. Running down the foyer she saw the open door leading to the outdoors.

When she reached the door frame a pink lit arrow flew by causing Kagome to shriek and quickly back away.

When it was gone she poked her head out to look towards the area the arrow came from. "You could have killed me!" Kikyou didn't say anything.

"Hello, to you also."

"Akio, you must learn your place, so disrespectful to those in a higher rank." She said and took another arrow from the bag at her foot.

"Kikyou, you or Kagome are to be sent to wed a youkai." Akio said, causing Kikyou to lose concentration and her arrow made a tree, yards away burst into flames.

"How are you to know, that can't be true."

"I happened to hear-"

"You eavesdropped on a conversation?"

"Your father and the Inus' conversation, they spoke, and said it is a great deal. Either your hand or your sister's hand in marriage, in exchange they become allies and they look for your mother."

"Ridiculous!" She shot another arrow. It hit a flying bird and it blew up.

Far away in the forest a dark figure was listening to it all. This was not going according to plan. If one of the girls were to mate with one of the strongest demons, he would never get power.

He let out a growl. Their father was to tell the girls that the mother left them, as she did, and that was supposed to break the girls' spirit letting soul capturers an easier access to their souls and endure the two girls' would be under his wing.

He was to be in all power, this was not going according to plan.

Kagome, a.k.a Akio, stood next to the fuming Kikyou. "Don't waste all your arrows," she said in her Akio voice..

"Kikyou!"

The two turned to see her father coming with the three Inus. They all looked at Akio with a funny look. She shoved her hands in her pocket and felt her way for a no scent charm. Those charms were sharp and had the shape of a two leafed clover.

She found one and slipped it onto her bracelet, causing the Inus to all raise their eyebrow. "Go home boy, there is nothing here you should hear." Akio looked at her father and just nodded. She began to leave but then she heard a voice.

"Why did you tell your own daughter to leave?" Damn him to hell.

Kagome turned and saw her father staring at her. She took off her hat and her hair fell down.

"Young lady, you are getting on my nerves!"

"Is that the real reason you want to send me off!" Kagome shouted back. "Yeah, I heard it all!"

"So, it's true father?" Kikyou said when she recovered from the shock that she was starting to have a crush on her own sister.

"How did you-"

"Does that matter?" Kagome shouted. "You just told us that we would turn into youkai if we mated with one and now you're saying you want us to wed with one and someday have an heir? That requires mating! You want us to be a demon!" Kagome shouted.

This was news to the dark figure in the shadows of the forest. He did not know they would turn into youkai, and it seemed that they did not want to wed the Inus. Perhaps there was hope after all.

"Cease your screaming!" Her father said and he went to her face. "You will stop acting as if you are possessed."

She narrowed her eyes. She felt something in her throat and she brought it up, she threw a wad of spit into her father's face and turned running into the forest.

"Kagome!" Kikyou took some of her arrows and ran after her sister, into the forest.

The youngest of the three Inus began laughing.

"Have you no control of your daughters?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Children, perhaps the girls know the way of the Inu youkai." The eldest said, "Perhaps they want to be dominating in the relationship you will have. They ran; they have just started the hunt."

Inuyasha quieted down just to shout, "I hope you're kidding."

"You two will go after them tomorrow, you need to rest if you are going to chase after the two mikos."

* * *

AHHH My lovely beta edited this on August something or other YAY her!!! So yay! no more grammar issues. Hope you liked this and don't forget to **Review. **because when someone **reviews, **My entire life seems to gain purpose. Just Adding as a favorite or and alert is nothing to me, **REVIEWS **make me happy so..................

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Hunt 2

**The Hunt**

**August 18, 2007**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

The two girls ran blindly into the forest. Of course, Kagome was well ahead, not knowing her twin was behind her. Kagome stretched the limits of her legs as her feet began to have trouble keeping up to the fast signals her adrenaline was sending. Often she would almost fall with only her will allowed her to stay vertical.

Now Kikyou her lungs were taken from their locations behind her ribs and handed to her out of her reach. The arrows she had in her hands slowly gave blisters and the heavy dress on her person farther hindered her movement. Sweat glistened Kikyou's faces and her calves screamed for rest, begged to have the torture end. She suddenly fell, causing a loud thump.

'So, if a tree falls in the forest, it does make a sound.' Kagome stopped abruptly and turned to see a large dress on the ground with the skinny twigs called arms sticking out of the sides. She ran to her sister and looked up at the direction of her home. No one followed, letting Kagome relax. Kikyou sat up.

Kagome bent to see any fractures or bruises her sister could have received from the drop. "Kikyou, do you feel any pain?" Kagome asked raising her sister's head so they can look into her eyes.

"My nose," Kikyou mumbled looking at her sister while catching her breath.

"Your nose?"

"Yes, your breath is not very pleasant." Kagome and her sister shared a smile. Kagome helped her up.

"Put a barrier up." Kagome told her. "Excuse me? Why should I do that?" She asked grabbing her bow and arrows from the ground.

"Well, Kikyou, dear, if you want them to follow us, take us back home, and become demons, by all means, don't put up a barrier. But if you-"

"Alright," Kikyou cut her off. "I understand. Since when were you smart?" Kikyou launched an arrow towards her home and controlled the spiritual waves to make a barrier.

"How long will it last?" Kagome asked having her voice come out a quiet and weak as the fatigue began to settle in her muscles.

"If we go farther than maybe 18 kilometer is should drop on its own, or if I was to weary it'll drop then as well."

"Let's hope you don't tire yourself out. We can use that extra distance as a head start. Let's hope they don't follow us."

"Of course they will Kagome, we just ran from them after being told we were to mate with them."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome played with the no scent charm on her bracelet.

"As the dogs they are, they may think we have started the hunt."

"Well if this is a hunt, then we must run and stay out of their reach. You can't possibly be able to run well in that."

"Why must we run? The barrier will hold." Kikyou responded.

"I'm not saying that it's not possible, but being the Demons Lords they are, they may be more powerful then you. If we are here when that barrier breaks, punishment would come in a different form of staying in our rooms until dinner. There are demons involved."

Kikyou stared at her sister who was still wearing Akio's dressings. "It's seems as if you've been planning this for a while."

"Not exactly what I have imagined but I have been thinking of leaving our father's home. Come maybe we can get to the springs before we use all of our energy and have to rest." Kagome began to turn before she felt her sister's hand firmly on her arm.

"You sound as if our father's home is a prison you have been wishing to escape. Are you not happy home?"

"Let's talk about it later. Take that dress off." Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome trying to find some hidden emotion. She nodded and asked for help with the dress' buttons. After shedding Kikyou of the heavy dress, Kagome took her shoes off and hand them to her twin.

"Why are you giving me your footing garments?"

"You have lady's slippers on. Those were not made for running or over wear of any kind. You're not to use them in the woods. You are sure to hurt you self some way." Kikyou slipped off her shoes while she gave Kagome the arrows to hold. "Are you sure? It's seems like I do not even know you anymore. What happened to the innocent girl I would always scold for not doing things right? And you're never home anymore."

Kagome reached for her sister's shoulder to fix the strap of the full body dress with pants. "I am always out here working on my speed, meditation mostly and I sometimes try with weights to strengthen my muscles."

"Training?" Kikyou whispered. "I really don't know you."

The shared a pregnant silence and Kagome felt guilty for keeping so many secrets from Kikyou. She swallowed and spoke, "Let's go."

"You have no feet-"

"Never mind me, I'm fine. Let's go." The conversation was over and they were off running once again. Kagome was ahead to push things away so her sister could pass.


	3. The Hunt 3

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**August 21, 2007**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

"Oh Kami, Rin would you take a whiff of that?" A young 7 year old boy named Shippo stopped to sniff enviously at the tray of meat pastries that the vendor near the Eastern Castle was setting out on the counter of his cart. They were so fresh steam rising from them. Staring at the golden-brown crusts, sniffing their delicious aroma, Rin felt her mouth water.

Rin was a little nine summer girl, with black hair laying hazard down her back and with the shorter more ragged lengths near the crown of her head in a side pony tail. A constant layer of grim obscured delicate feature. Thick-lashed brown eyes, big as agates in her hunger-pinched face, passed almost unnoticed amidst all her dirt.

"Oh come now, we can't afford it any ways." She said sadly skimming the group of vendors. She looked a bit farther to see the Eastern Lord's home. She and her best friend were heading there, to beg for some help. Their village was facing a terrible drought and nothing was growing. Walking pass villages and market places like this had her feel odd, a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach.

She pulled on Shippo's arm and began dragging Shippo towards the lord's home. He struggled but she had a tight grip on to him. "Hey Rin, what is that?" She looked up from the floor that she liked to watch as she walked. She looked up and saw nothing.

She looked back down to her orange headed fox-demon friend. "What is what?" She asked and he pulled himself up right and gave Rin a better look of him. The ragged dark brown clothing he had and his bushy orange tail coming from behind. She smirked and he raised his arm to point at whatever it was he was speaking about. She followed his finger to see nothing but air.

"What are you trying to pull? There's nothing there!" She exclaimed.

"No, there's a barrier, it is right there!"

She looked again and still saw nothing, "Shippo, if there is a barrier it's probably to keep bad people out. The lord wouldn't want someone to come and chop his head off from behind." Shippo raised his eye brows to Rin. Such thoughts floating through her mind is not healthy.

"No, Rin, the barrier doesn't look like it wants to keep people out" He paused and examined the 'barrier' Rin couldn't see. "It looks like it wants to keep people in." He mused.

"Rin does not believe you. How do you know?"

"I'm a fox." He simply stated. "We're tricksters so we can see pass illusions and stuff like that." Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go, the 'barrier' won't hurt us."

"How do you know!" he asked.

"You said it yourself," She said and grabbed his arm once is to keep people in not out."

"But what if we can't come out? How will we go back to the village?" She thought about what he said.

"Rin supposes you should head back and Rin will go in."

"No way, a little girl shouldn't talk to the Lord; they probably won't even let you!"

"Rin is the eldest, so follow what Rin says."

"Yeah right, I'll go and you'll go back home." Shippo told her huffing. Rin pouted and looked to her friend."You would send Rin off into the wilderness all alone?"

Shippo did a small growl and pulled on her arm, "We'll go together, and find a way out." She smiled causing him to smile. "Let's go," he said and they headed in.

-8—

A certain Takanashi, Sesshomaru was pacing in the room he was given. He needed to get out. The numerous smells of humans were overwhelming. Of course his father was used to it, having bedded one and Inuyasha was half human so it was not as strong. However Sesshomaru was dying. He swore he was.

He did not want to come here in the first place; he did not want a human mate. Secondly, when he reached this dreadful place, an untrained, weak girl decided to prove how uncivilized humans were. From the moment her lips parted, Sesshomaru knew this girl was going to make him resort to unnecessary measures. Now, she and her sister has run away, and he was to follow, he was to hunt them? He did not desire the girl and now she was the prey he was to follow. Sesshomaru questioned the knowledge the girls might have contained about the Dog Demon tradition of The Hunt. The reason the laymen no longer followed this tradition was because of ignorant women. Running after the decision is made and has been signed upon resulted in beginning the chase.

He slowly dropped to his futon as gracefully as he was taught. Soon after the chase, consummation and Mating would come within three days or nature would work against the members of The Hunt. Seeing as the prey in this chase were human women, Sesshomaru wondered if nature would affect them as it did demons. Humans are less instinctual than dog demons and thus may not have to live by nature's work.

Sesshomaru then scoffed, gravity was still working on those filthy waste of space, why not other works of nature.

He took a deep breath and almost gagged, too many humans, it was disgusting. He went out of his room and searched for his father.

"Father," Sesshomaru barked at the man sitting on the cushion in front of the meal table. The man was drinking tea in the most silent way before he was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Son," Inu no Taisho said or Toga as he was known among family and friends. He looked up with a glistened eye.

"This is not a joke, why must I stay here?"

"Do you want to go looking for them now? Go ahead; it seems you will like that younger one as a mate more than I had thought."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father, "This Sesshomaru wishes to leave this place. The smell of decaying flesh is unpleasant."

"Well, you are soon to mate a human, so get used to the smell, you may leave now but Inuyasha will leave in the morning."

"This Sesshomaru could not care less for your son," Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his feet and headed out of the castle.

-8—

They ran for long before they reached the springs. Kikyou gave out a sigh before dropping herself to the ground in an un-lady-like form and dipped her head in the water. Kagome smiled and looked back to the way they had come. No one was there so she sighed and dropped down as well.

"What now?" Kikyou asked her sister as she pulled her drenched head out.

"I'm not sure." Kagome answered.

Kikyou gave out a large sigh, "I knew your wisdom was not going to last."

"I never knew you liked to joke. We should bathe, and then get some shelter."

Kikyou was already taking off her hair ribbon. Kagome heard a twig snap. "Kikyou," she whispered. Kikyou shout her head up feeling her sister's urgency in her name. She gave her a questioning look and Kagome gave her the sign to keep quiet. Kagome reached for the arrow that lay forgotten on the ground and threw them at Kikyou. "Run," she whispered.

"What, why and what about you?" Kikyou asked picking the arrows up. Kagome stood staring into the forest on the other side of the stream.

"Pick up that bow and run. Whoever they might be will come after you because you are a half-naked female." Kagome hissed at her sister.

"You are a girl as well," she hissed back but picked the bow up any ways. "Protect yourself." Kikyou gave Kagome an arrow.

"You give me an arrow and no bow, and I'm not good with any activities that have to do with the coordination of sight and hand. I don't think that is wise."

"It might be useful." She responded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Go, me being Akio for the time being might hold them off." Kikyou nodded and ran down the opposite way, back to the barrier.

Kagome shook her head and a group of warriors came into view. "Halt! State your name!" Kagome stared at them not responding. They obviously became angry and walked closer to the water. "Boy! Answer the soldiers of the Northern Wolf Tribe!"

She kept quiet. More soldiers came. "Are you simple son? Do you not know how to speak?" One shouted and they came closer. Kagome dropped the arrow as well as herself to the ground sitting on her behind,

"Are ye daft or just rude and disobedient?" Kagome wanted to scratch their eyes out and feed them to the fish but she maintained her silence. More men were present, making a very large group, large enough to intimidate a lord's status. What was the Northern Tribe doing in the east?

"State your business!" Kagome shouted making her voice low like the Akio she was pretending to be. The crowd seemed to part and a man-err- wolf- um- man-wolf demon came walking out with two others behind him.

"Who and what are you?" He asked. Kagome stared into his blue eyes and his firm chest and is muscular arms. She shook her head.

"State your business!" she shouted once again after pushing thoughts away from her mind.

In an instant he was in front of her, passed the water and was right in front of her. "Fast." she squeaked and his eye brow rose.

"Wolves, you'll eat well today." He said and she gulped. She looked passed him and saw the human soldiers shudder.

"Why would you eat me when you have an entire group of humans behind you?"

"I have their loyalty, why should I do that to them? It's mean." He replied.

"Yes, eating other humans in front of them isn't 'mean.' Where do you get off?" He growled at her words and stepped closer. "You better back off?" She said in a low voice feeling his heat radiate of _her_.

"What would you do if I didn't?" She stood up and reached for his chest, how embarrassing. She slipped her hand into her pockets and moved her fingers looking for a circle shaped charm. She found it and smiled.

"What's so funny?" He growled into her face. And bam! She disappeared.


	4. The Hunt 4

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**August 22, 2007**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

Kikyou ran as much as she could and then stopped abruptly, she was heading back home! She looked down and saw the dress she had discarded earlier, she spun around and froze. There standing in front of her was a baboon pelt larger then herself.

"Little Miko, what are you doing so far from home?" It said and Kikyou narrowed her eyes, he had a demonic aura.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked it bringing her bow up and picking an arrow from the bunch she had.

"Who am I? Your master, what do I want from you? Your heart, soul, and body." He told her and before she could have launched an arrow, a green tentacle shot out from him and went into her.. She let out scream as she dropped down to the ground.

"Yes, scream for me…" it said and Kikyou saw black.

--8--

The two young ones walked right into the barrier hand in hand. They headed in and passed a smaller village filled with stuffy generals and their families. The village was a rich one and was protected by the lord, obviously.

They walked farther and the hunger they had cast away two days before attacked them. "Gosh Rin, your stomach is louder than my dad's growl!" Shippo joked as Rin smiled shyly.

"It's not Rin's fault, we haven't eaten."

"Well, you're the one who held the money."

"But if you had not pushed Rin-" She froze. They were so close to the lord's home. A majestic man came out with annoyance on his features.

"Rin, look, he looks rich.'"

"Well duh, only the rich probably live here and he had come from the Lord's castle maybe he can-"

"Maybe we can swipe some money off him." Rin eyed her friend.

"You sneaky little fox, we will not." Her words were lost to deft ears. Shippo was already walking up to him. 'Dear Kami, what did this Rin do to deserve this?' She thought and went the other way also walking to the man.

'Oddly tall if you ask me…' Rin thought as she reached behind the man while Shippo was distracting him.

"Please, ye lordship, can you spare a copper, maybe gold for a starving boy?" Shippo asked, more like begged. The man growled, 'That was certainly not normal. And look at those god-like eyes, are they human?' Rin wondered and came closer, just a little bit.

"Don't beg," the man with long silk silver for hair told Shippo. "You shame yourself."

"Please sire…" Shippo continued to whine and scrape, blocking the gentleman's way. Rin passing by on the outside, pretended to stumble over a loose cobblestone. She fell heavily against the man, her hands moving with speed she had not known to have possessed, maybe the excitement of it all. She mumbled an apology. As quick as the wind, her right hand slid into the pocket of his hakama and emerged with a satisfying heavy purse. Then she reeled against him again as though she had not quite recovered her balance, while her fingers closed over his watch.

A small smile came across the fox as he watched his adopted sister. Rin withdrew her hand.

"How in the world-" The voice was cold and hard enough to send shivers down her spine. It unnerved her more than the hard hand that closed like an iron band around her wrist.

"Oh Kami, I see now why you are punishing me… I am a bad thief."

"Run, Shippo!" She shrieked, but of course Shippo did nothing. Shippo's eyes widened as he took her in plight. He stared at her for a single wild instant, horror plain on his face.

"Let her go!" He shouted and began punching at the tall man.

The man used his other hand and grabbed hold of Shippo's tail. Rin's eyes widened in realization, he had claws! The man was a demon. "Youkai…" she whispered.

"Let go!" Shippo Shouted before smelling a smoky smell. He took a glance at his tail and saw it was burning. Green juice was oozing out of the man's nails. He gasped; there was only one man who could have done that.

He looked back up and noted it was indeed, Lord Sesshomaru Takanashi, Prince of the Western Lands. Now what was he doing here?

--8--

Kagome smirked as she noted the look on the wolf's face. So much confusion, but then she tensed up. An ear shattering scream was in the air and as quickly as it came it left. "Kikyou," she let her sister's name escape her lips just to let the youkai know her location a few feet away from his person.

"Now, who's that little human boy? Your girlfriend? Maybe I should get her first." He said and made a mad dash into the woods where Kikyou had run. 'NO!' Kagome thought and ran at a slower speed into the woods.

She ran and ran before she froze at the sight. There was blood on the ground… Kikyou she thought. She fell to the ground and let out a cry. That wolf came up behind her and grabbed her invisible throat. Kagome pulled in little air and began banging Koga's arm.

"Show yourself," he said and Kagome did nothing to argue she simply took off the charm and the no scent charm as well.

Koga gasped and dropped her to the ground, "You're a girl."

Kagome took in deep breaths and just let the tears come out of her eyes. She looked up once more to see the blood splatter on the ground but then, there was no body.. She shook her head fast and hard not believing her sister's fate. She crawled towards the fallen arrows and the bow on the ground.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The demon asked and grabbed hold of her hair. She sucked in some air trying to hold back a scream from her burning skull. A headache was forming and her eyes were become more blurry. She slipped her hand into her pocket and felt her dagger. She pulled it out and blindly swiped it at where the hand that was holding her hair might have been.

She heard a satisfying shout and the wolf let her hair go. She sprinted into the woods going the opposite way from the stream. Her eyes were completely failing her and she just ran with her eyes closed.

Of course that was stupid for she ran smack dab onto something letting out a loud long cry of fear before she passed out.

--8--

Sesshomaru had just walked out of the castle when a kitsune just began begging for money. At that moment, he knew it was up to something. His nose was bum rushed with the scent of humans so he could not pin point any one. Without knowing, a small thing ran into him and he felt little fingers run into his pocket.

His eyebrow twitched. 'How dare it touch this Sesshomaru's person?' He let his anger pour out and he grabbed them both planning on killing them. He hadn't even heard the protests. He let his poison ooze out and he heard a cry. He let it stop and looked at the fox. The scream hadn't come from him, but even so he let the poison stop threatening the kitsune's tail.

"Come," he said. He did not know what possessed him to tell them to follow but he did, and besides he had a tight grip on them, where would they go?

They let out whimpers and he couldn't help but sneer.

--8--

Kagome woke up after what seemed to be a few minutes. She opened her eyes to see a lovely purple pupil staring back at her. She couldn't help but scream.

"Now, now mother, no point in shouting."

"Mother?"

* * *

Yah that's all for this chappie

Next time On "The Hunt"

Kikyou meets someone. The newly added Shippo and Rin meet Sesshomaru and things happen. Kagome runs into a hidden village and meets important people only to find out she's not hunted by only Sesshomaru but by others as well as some think she is someone else

Tune in Next time


	5. The Hunt 5

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**August 25, 2007**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously:**

"Come," he said. He did not know what possessed him to tell them to follow but he did, and besides he had a tight grip on them, where would they go?

They let out whimpers and he couldn't help but sneer.

--8--

Kagome woke up what seemed to be a few minutes. She opened her eyes to see a lovely purple pupil staring back at her. She couldn't help but scream.

"Now, now mother, no point in shouting."

"Mother?"

**Now:**

"Kikyou where is your lovely sister?" The baboon asked her. She continued to make the bed that he was standing near.

"I do not know sir," she answered. She bent low and he took a glimpse of her much cleavage. She finished and rose. She was still in her under garments and she was in an abandoned castle. It was said that there was once a slaughter here. It seemed deserted and sad.

The baboon began to leave the room, "I'll be back, and Kagura will supply you with clothing." He told her and she nodded watching him leave. She had no idea what she was doing here but the Naraku that was hidden in the pelt was nothing but kind to her.

She smiled and looked about the room, it was a bit boring but it was good enough for her. It simply had a low bed that only the rich could have afforded and a beautiful armoire. She found that it was empty. The side had a door that was locked, she had checked when she first came in, and there was a low table with a cushion in front of it.

She was given food and told that there was a hot spring around back, there was a kitchen to which she was to tend to. She liked it here, she was sick of the lady's life this was what she needed.

A woman did not come in without knocking nor did she announce herself. She had clothing in her hands and feathers in her hair. She had much face paste on and she had pointed ears.. She sneered at Kikyou and the Miko had her guard up. She knew the woman before her was a demon.

"Naraku told me to give this to you." She threw the clothing on the bed. "You're being used, don't fall for it, little Miko."

"Give me one reason why I should believe you and give me two reasons why I should not purify you to hell." Kikyou asked with her eyes narrowed at the demon before her. The woman smirked and pulled a fan out from her kimono's sleeve.

"I can end your life before you have the chance to muster up enough power to even harm me." She told Kikyou.

Kikyou became angry, "You believe I am not powerful enough to destroy a low level demon like yourself?"

"I am far from low level, wench!" She was about to swing her fan but instead the fan dropped to the floor along with her body as she held her chest. She held the place her heart should have been in.

"Kagura, you should learn your place," a voice came from the other side of the door. It was the same voice that came out of the baboon pelt. Kikyou looked up waiting to see the baboon once again, but she came to the eyes of a very handsome man instead.

"Who are you?" Kikyou asked with the cold voice she gave Kagura still in her.

"I'm surprised you are not used to my voice," the man came in. His hair was wavy and dark but his eyes were sharp and intimidating. His smirk was dreamy and his walk was graceful.. Kikyou had never seen him in a day of her life, why would she be used to his voice?

It hit her, it was the baboon, and this man was the man beneath the disguise. "Why hide yourself when you are a pleasant thing to view?" She asked. Kikyou has always been blunt so it came on its own accord. The demon on the ground snorted and she stood.

"You are dismissed Kagura, and don't let me catch you threatening or hitting this woman ever again," he told the woman. She gave him a disgusted look.

"Believe me; you won't _catch me_ doing it." She walked out and the man gave out a low growl.

"I must apologize for her actions." Kikyou couldn't help but smile at him and she nodded. "I will leave you to change, meet me in the main room when you are finished. We have things to discuss."

"Will you give me your name?" She asked but he ignored her and walked out. She believed that he was Naraku but could not be sure. She went to the kimono that was on the bed.

She picked the beautiful orange and red kimono. It had spirals all around as a design and it felt like silk, she froze with a gasp.

_Kikyou ran as much as she could and then stopped abruptly, she was heading back home! She looked down and saw the dress she had discarded earlier, she spun around and froze. There standing in front of her was a baboon pelt larger then herself._

"_Little Miko, what are you doing so far from home?" It said and Kikyou narrowed her eyes, he had a demonic aura._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked it bringing her bow up and picking an arrow from the bunch she had._

She opened her eyes and stared at the kimono. What was that? Was it a vision? She mentally shivered and she stopped. It was nothing, a trick of the mind. That handsome man could not have been a youkai…

--8--

Sesshomaru dropped the kids on the ground when he found blood on the ground. At first he questioned about it. "Stay here," he told them and went to the blood. He sniffed and his eyes widened. It was the eldest of the twin mikos. He couldn't help but let his eye brow rise. He sniffed another time and caught the smell of a wolf and another female.

He hadn't kept the younger miko's smell in his memory for he thought if he found one then the other would be with her. He did not know the female's scent he smelled belonged to the younger one. He did, however, know the smell of the wolf. It was the scent of the Wolf Prince, but what he was doing on the Eastern Territory was a mystery. He decided that whatever had happen here, the wolf would know. "Come," he spoke and head to the spring. The kids looked at each other before they shrugged and followed.

They reached the springs when the sun was gone. He saw many men all having armor and weaponry. There were wolves along the water all getting their fill and the prince of course was sparring with another wolf demon, winning.

"Wolf," Sesshomaru commanded attention and called out to the demon who should have smelt him miles away. There were groups of the men scattered around the clearing and in the middle there was a fire in each of the eight groups Sesshomaru counted. There was an average of 16 men in each group. That was a lot of men, enough to start a war.

"I thought I smelled a mutt around," the wolf said before throwing his partner a kick knocking him out. Koga smirked and jumped over the stream to stand in front of the fellow prince. "So, what do you want?"

"There is blood on the ground near the Eastern castle." Sesshomaru told him basically telling the wolf to fill in the blanks on his own. The prince nodded.

"Yeah, saw it earlier. My lunch." Sesshomaru raised his eye brow. "Some girl dressed like a boy, she heard a scream and I decided to see why she was so worried."

"You are being vague, explain," Sesshomaru told him.

"I don't have to listen to you. Since when do you play with a kid, a human that's a _girl _and a kitsune?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"That is none of your concern. Explain before I tell the council what you were planning on doing."

"How would you know what I'm doing?" Koga sneered at the Inu-youkai.

"It is obvious what you were planning to do. Do not make me repeat myself a third time." Sesshomaru threatened him and Koga sang like a bird.

"She screamed at my group to state our business so I had to come out and see who was making such a commotion…"

**Flashback**

"_State your business!" Kagome shouted making her voice low like the Akio she was pretending to be.. The crowd seemed to part and a man-err- wolf- um- man-wolf demon cam walking out with two others behind him._

"_Who and what are you?" He asked. Kagome stared into his blue eyes and his firm chest and is muscular arms. She shook her head. _

"_State your business!" she shouted once again after pushing thoughts away from her mind._

_In an instant he was in front of her, passed the water and was right in front of her. "Fast," she squeaked and his eye brow rose. _

"_Wolves, you'll eat well today." He said and she gulped.. She looked passed him and saw the human soldiers shudder._

"_Why would you eat me when you have an entire group of humans behind you?"_

"_I have their loyalty, why should I do that to them? It's mean." He replied._

"_Yes, eating other humans in front of them isn't 'mean.' Where do you get off?" He growled at her words and stepped closer. "You better back off?" She said in a low voice feeling his heat radiate of her_

"_What would you do if I didn't?" She stood up and reached his chest, how embarrassing. She slipped her hand into her pockets and moved her fingers looking for a circle shaped charm. She found it and smiled._

"_What's so funny?" He growled into her face. And bam! She disappeared._

_Kagome smirked as she noted the look on the wolf's face. So much confusion, but then she tensed up. An ear shattering scream was in the air and as quickly as it came it left. "Kikyou," she let her sister's name escape her lips just to let the youkai know her location a few feet away from his person._

"_Now, who's that little human boy? Your girlfriend? Maybe I should get her first." He said and made a mad dash into the woods where Kikyou had run. 'NO!' Kagome thought and ran at a slower speed into the woods._

_She ran and ran before she froze at the sight. There was blood on the ground… Kikyou she thought. She fell to the ground and let out a cry. That wolf came up behind her and grabbed her invisible throat. Kagome pulled in little air and began banging Koga's arm._

"_Show yourself," He said and Kagome did nothing to argue she simply took off the charm and the no scent charm as well._

_Koga gasped and dropped her to the ground, "You're a girl."_

_Kagome took in deep breaths and just let the tears come out of her eyes. She looked up once more to see the blood splattered on the ground but then, there was no body. She shook her head fast and hard not believing her sister's fate. She crawled towards the fallen arrows and the bow on the ground._

"_Hey, where do you think you're going?" The demon asked a grabbed hold of her hair. She sucked in some air trying to hold back a scream from her burning skull. A headache was forming and her eyes were becoming more blurry. She slipped her hand into her pocket and felt her dagger. She pulled it out and blindly swiped it at where the hand that was holding her hair might have been._

_She heard a satisfying shout and the wolf let her hair go._

**End Flashback**

"Which way did she run?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Why do you want to find her," Koga answered.

"Tell me wolf." Shippo and Rin just watched, that was a very interesting story and they hoped that Lord Sesshomaru would take them along just for the fun of it, but then their stomachs protested. Sesshomaru and Kouga turned their eyes to the two.

"Your pets are hungry," the wolf, Shippo knew as Kouga, told Lord Sesshomaru. The two wondered what the demons would do next.

"None of your concern, which way did she go?"

"She went left, from the blood on the ground. The two smelt a like so it's likely who ever the blood belonged to was a relative of hers." Kouga told him. Sesshomaru already figured out it was the younger one named Kagome who was dressed like the boy; now the eldest must have been the one who lost blood. Sesshomaru did not know if she was alive or dead nor did he care.

"Come," he spoke after nodding to Koga telling him thank you for the information with the gesture. He headed back to the castle. Shippo and Rin just followed wondering what was going to happen next.

--8--

"Can you repeat that," Kagome asked the old woman next to her. Well, the woman was not old but more in her mid thirties. Kagome was laying on a futon dressed in Akio's clothing and the woman next to her was cleaning a cloth in a bucket of water near Kagome's head.

"There is no point in screaming," The woman told her and stood up. "I advise you, next time you run; you should do it with your eyes open." The woman smiled and it was very nice and warm.

"Why did you call me mother?" Kagome asked pushing that warm feeling to the back of her head.

"You are the new mother. Your own mother sent you here, did she not?" The woman asked bringing the cloth to a line hanging from one wall to another.

"I am only 18 summers, and I haven't spoken to my mother in a long time, she did not send me here."

"18 summers are you? You are getting old, have you children?" The woman asked and Kagome eyed her with shock in her eyes.

"I don't know who you are, I don't know how I got here, but I am certainly not staying." Kagome sat up quickly. She got dizzy and waited a half a minute before standing.

"Mother, if you are not wedded many suitors will come after you, not to mention Hojo, he was in love with you when he first laid eyes on you." The woman walked up to Kagome. She was wearing a simple pink kimono and her hair was a nice brown color up in a curled bun on the top of her head.

"I do not know this Hojo, so how does he know me?" Kagome asked eyeing the woman not believing a word coming out of her.

"Your mother brought you here with your sister the day after you two were born. It was then when we decided who would be our new mother if your mother was unable to continue."

"Of course," Kagome said. "How do you know my mother?" The woman smiled and headed towards the door.

"We all know your mother." She slid the door open and walked outside where it was dark.

Kagome followed, curiosity killed that cat.

It was a village and Sakura trees were surrounding it. It was a beautiful place. She saw children playing a chasing game and others a stick and rock game. She saw couples near a very large well. There were some having a picnic and others were near huts.. It was a homey place. Kagome followed the woman taking in the sights. There was a long steam along the village.

There were a few men sparring. She heard a shout, and a large weapon swept the men off their feet. Kagome looked where the thing came from and saw a woman in fighting clothes. Kagome was shocked, a woman fighting? That was a new one but the idea made Kagome happy.

"That is Sango, she came to us a few months back, and her entire village was slaughtered by a man named Naraku. We begged her not to look for revenge for it will only bring sin into her heart and make her impure." The woman told Kagome noticing where Kagome's attention was.

Kagome looked at the woman with a look that told her that was retarded. "I see you like to keep things pure. Then why is it that you have people fighting? Are you preparing for something?" The woman chuckled.

"No, Kagome, those who fight simply do it for the sport." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman and crossed her arms against her bounded breast.

"I do not recall giving you my name. How do you know it?"

"Your mother told us your entire name but I doubt many people will call you that. They may just call you mother."

"How can I trust you?" Kagome asked and the woman and took a seat on a stump that was near a Sakura tree.

"You are a miko, you can't sense those who wish to do you harm."

"I'm not that great with miko powers." Kagome mumbled and eyed the woman to make sure she didn't do anything. As if she was locked inside and just left the house to greet a winter morning, Kagome felt a wave of coolness. It was so clean and pure. Where had that come from? The feeling stayed.

"It matters not; it should come as a sixth sense. This is the village of purity. Only the pure can see the village and only a few chosen ones who are not pure can enter." Kagome looked at her. She felt no bad bone from her. The entire place was calm and serene.

"Mother!" Kagome instantly turned and saw a little girl run to her. "Save me!" she shouted and Kagome brought her brows together. Behind her two boys were coming for the little girl.

"Aw, you can't hide behind mother!" One shouted and the little girl laughed before grabbing hold of Kagome's leg. Kagome smiled and looked down.

"You know, who says I'm not on their side?" Kagome told the girl. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Because a girl would never turn her back on a fellow girl!" Kagome laughed and picked the girl up. She looked to the boys and smirked.

"Now, what was it you wanted to do?"

"We wanted to tickle her until she peed on herself like last time." Kagome giggled, they couldn't tell a lie. She lowered the girl onto the ground and the girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"You should run." Kagome told her. And the girl gasped before she bolted.

Kagome turned to were the woman was to be. The woman sat there with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do you want children?" She asked catching Kagome off guard.

Kagome nodded and sat next to her. "What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Airi is my name mother. I was your mother's close friend. She left saying she needed to tell her husband she would not be returning home, but she never came back here. I see she sent you." The woman had a sad waver in her voice.

"Airi," Kagome said before she brought a hand to rest on the woman's shoulder. "My mother is missing." Airi looked up.

"Well, that explains it."

Airi looked Kagome head to toe. "We should get you out of that clothing." She smiled but her eyes were filled with sadness making Kagome sad but she smiled to cover it up just like Airi.

The two stood up and Kagome followed Airi as they headed to a wall for now.

* * *

I kinda stole some stuff from Dark of the Moon but you'll never know what it was. Any ways, next chapter will take awhile because I have _no _idea how I got where I got. So where am I heading, not a clue.

Next time

Is Kikyou alive? Is the barrier broken from the time Kikyou, you know "weakened" and err- passed out? Kagome learns a little bit about where she is and Koga… well he has a nice part in that. What will Sesshomaru and the two youngsters do? And why is Rin, Shippo's adopted sister, well that'll be in revealed in a way in later chapters but still, hehee.

Tune in Next time on "The Hunt"


	6. The Hunt 6

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**September 2, 2007**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously:**

"Airi," Kagome said before she brought a hand to rest on the woman's shoulder. "My mother is missing." Airi looked up.

"Well, that explains it."

Airi looked Kagome head to toe. "We should get you out of that clothing." She smiled but her eyes were filled with sadness making Kagome sad but she smiled to cover it up just like Airi.

The two stood up and Kagome followed Airi as the head to a hut.

--8--

"She went left, from the blood on the ground. The two smelt a like so it's likely who ever the blood belonged to was a relative of hers." Kouga told him. Sesshomaru already figured out it was the younger one named Kagome who was dressed like the boy; now the eldest must have been the one who lost blood. Sesshomaru did not know if she was alive or dead nor did he care.

**Now:**

"Oi, dad!" Inuyasha shouted and walked into the room where his father was desperately trying to finish his cup of tea, "Where's the ice prick?"

"Oi, son! Said ice prick has gone out on the search for the young Lady Kagome." Inuyasha froze. _No, if Sesshomaru marries Kagome he might not get to wed Kikyou then how else would he get mated, who would marry a half demon? _Inuyasha slumped.

"So I got to wait till morning?"

"Why son, why do you seem so depressed?"

"It's nothing; don't think about it, I'll go get something to eat."

"Inuyasha, speak to me, do not let whatever is bothering you to hold you down."

He decided to lie; he couldn't tell his father what really was bugging him. "I really like Kikyou but I'm not sure, if Sesshomaru marries Kagome I wouldn't get to end up with Kikyou."

His father shook his head, "Weather Sesshomaru marries Kagome or not you can still have Kikyou." Inuyasha grinned.

"Thanks," he told his father and walked out leaving Toga with his tea.

--8--

"Must I wear this? I can hardly move." Kagome complained, yes she was used to stiff dressing but that did not mean she liked wearing them.

"Yes, you are a woman, skirts and dresses are what you should be accustomed to wear not men's dressings." Kagome gave her the tongue and turned so Airi could tie her obi.

"Well, if it wasn't so uncomfortable-"

"If you wore it enough it wouldn't even feel uncomfortable… there, or your doing? No? Well then." Kagome huffed and they walked out of the hut.

"Hello, mo-"

"Oh Kami… refrain from calling me mother. My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you Sango." The woman before her had her eyes widen in happiness. The Sango girl nodded and smiled.

"It's so great I get to finally meet you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and looked around, "So other then fighting, what can we do for fun?" Airi slipped away knowing Kagome would be fine.

"Well, I can give you a tour of the village first, and then we can go play with the kids or play with the guys. They are always fun to listen to when they do not realize we're listening." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Come, we can start with the stream of innocence." They headed past a group of kids playing with colored rocks. They walked past women playing with toddlers, too young to walk. They reached a wide stream she now noticed was bordering the entire village. "This stream is for the pure and innocent, hence the name. Those who've greatly sin are greatly pained once entering this water." Sango bent down and dipped her hands and letting it flow through. "Those who are pure come and relax in the water as a healing spring others simply bath in here." Kagome nodded and sat near it cautious not to touch the water.

"Go ahead, you must be the most pure adult in this village, you shouldn't fear less you have guilt ridding in you." Kagome nodded, at that moment she had tremendous guilt overpowering her heart. She stood.

"Let's continue with the tour." Sango frowned but then stood.

"Alright, how about I show you the village?"

Kagome looked confused. "These are simply the outskirts of the village. You have yet to completely enter and see the everyday life of others." Kagome nodded.

"So tell me the history of this place." She told Sango as they walked along the stream to head deeper into the village seeing more huts and clearings.

"Your grandmother started this place. Well she found a long stream and an empty space. With her were many people whom came from retched homes. Your grandmother was a traveling Miko and loved to help others. Those who came with her on her travels learned her ways, her way of being calm in hectic times, to love others no matter what. She found this place and made this colony. I do not know much, people around here do not speak much about what happened next so…"

"It's alright.." Kagome told here. Men came by one by one, smiling at her. Word must have gotten out that she was not yet wedded. She looked around and towards the back of the cluster of huts to see public baths. She smiled, she would love to stay here but she froze, where was her sister?

--8--

"You told me to come?" Kikyou asked as she entered the main room. It was fairly empty. There was only a low table and cushions surrounding it. He sat all the way in the corner with his face toward the window, he really did look handsome.

"Naraku, that is my name, you may address me as such." Kikyou nodded and smiled. "I want you to stay here with me."

"Oh, but I can't; my sister must be awaiting my return. I mustn't keep her worried."

"Let us bring her here then. You and your sister can stay here and will live together. I will give you anything just to keep you here; you must be the most beautiful woman I-"

"Please, you flatter me. I would love to stay here however my sister staying here is another idea. Maybe we should find her and ask her. She may visit and-"

"Wonderful idea my dear, we can search for her and ask her to stay or at least visit; now we must inform your father."

"No! My father needn't know simply my sister." Kikyou was eager, she got a way to stay away from her father's home and she get to stay with such a lovely person, she was curious on why he had a demon as a pet but once their trust grew larger she believed that he would tell her. She would be much delighted to be wedded with this man.

"So Kikyou, I suggest you stay the night and tomorrow we call to your sister to give her your answer." Kikyou nodded with a smile.

"_Little Miko, what are you doing so far from home?" It said and Kikyou narrowed her eyes, he had a demonic aura._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked it bringing her bow up and picking an arrow from the bunch she had._

"_Who am I? Your master, what do I want from you? Your heart, soul, and body." He told her and before she could have launched an arrow, a green tentacle shot out from him and went into her. She let out scream as she dropped down to the ground._

"_Yes, scream for me…" It said and Kikyou saw black._

Kikyou flinched from the vision and looked back at Naraku. He was beautiful. She thought about it, the shine from the outdoors did make him seem a bit demonic. He had the sneaky smirk to him. It had her worrying about the choice she had just made.

--8---

"Eat," he told the kids and they stared at him. His eyebrows rose to them and they quickly ate their fill. "Good, now we are going in search for the girl."

"Which girl, the bleeding one or the one who is dressed as a man?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru looked over to her. She kept her innocent smile up.

"The latter."

* * *

Yay its another chapter!!!! hoped you like this. In the next chapter its just going to get a little more complicated so try your best to understand. STay tune!


	7. The Hunt 7

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**February 21, 2008**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

Previously:

Kikyou flinched from the vision and looked back at Naraku. He was beautiful. She thought about it, the shine from the outdoors did make him seem a bit demonic. He had the sneaky smirk to him. It had her worrying about the choice she had just made.

--8—

"Eat," he told the kids and they stared at him. His eyebrows rose to them and they quickly ate their fill. "Good, now we are going in search for the girl."

"Which girl, the bleeding one or the one who is dressed as a man?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru looked over to her. She kept her innocent smile up.

"The latter."

**Now:**

"Please, explain." Kagome requested, "This mother business, what is it really? I've memories of all of the maps of my father's land and I do not recall this place, in fact, this is supposed to be a dangerous forest with wild blood raged, low leveled demons. And if you ask me it's-"

"Kagome, will you breathe?" Sango asked. "I fear if you continue like this you won't get the chance to take a breath. Now, what is it you want to know first?"

"Why am I called mother?" Kagome almost immediately asked.

Sango smiled, "Your grandmother was always called that because she refused to give out her name. The name traveled on to your mother and now it's onto you."

"But everyone already knows my name."

"I suppose you'll have to request to be called by your name, but I know I would have called you mother earlier if you hadn't stopped me. I think it's a great honor to be seen as a mother." Kagome stared at Sango before speaking aloud.

"When can I leave?"

--8—

Sesshomaru eyed the forest and took a sniff. The little kitsune followed suit. "Do you think he knows we're going?" Rin whispered to Shippo. He turned and answered.

"I don't know the girls scent but I think Lord Sesshomaru knows. We should just follow him-"

"Quiet." Shippo closed his mouth. Rin held back a giggle. Sesshomaru began to walk. The two followed but then Sesshomaru abruptly stood. He took a sniff and took note of the female's scent, there was a scent familiar to the eldest sister's and there was another scent of jasmines. He continued to search with his nose before he narrowed his eyes.

He smelt Naraku. He had encountered this half-demon only once before, and that dark creature was on a search for the Shikon jewel, because Sesshomaru's family couldn't let Naraku get his hand on the jewel, they battled him and banished him from the Western Lands. It seemed Naraku has a clue on where the jewel really is.

Why hadn't he noticed it before, the eldest was mostly kidnapped by the sorry excuse of a demon. Sesshomaru looked down to his left leg to see the little girl tugging on his pant leg. He showed her a sneer and she gave him a worried smile instead, "Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru shrugged her off and began walking towards the scent of Kagome, which was, he now noticed, was a tangy citrus with the family's signature cinnamon underneath. While her sister's was more of a sour apple scent he was shocked he had not taken notice of her scent after Kouga told him the story.

Since Kagome's scent reappeared while she was with Kouga, Sesshomaru would be easily able to track it.

0o0o0o0o

Shippo didn't how much they walked but he was getting bored. No one had spoken a word since they started. He was getting aggravated. "Lord Sesshomaru, I think I've seen this bush before…" Rin started.

"Ah! I did, my dress ripped, remember? The thread is still here! Lord Sesshomaru we passed here before!" Rin ripped of the branch that was holding her torn dress. Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like to be wrong they had been going around in a circle but this was where the Kagome girl's scent was and it was still strong.

He narrowed his eyes, yes there was a barrier. The setting sun gave off little light and he didn't see the pink hemisphere.

He flexed his claws and the two kids quickly jumped back. Shippo stood in front of Rin afraid it was what she said that made Sesshomaru mad.

A green liquid dripped from his forefinger and he touched the air. The kids followed the tip of his finger with their eyes to see a ripple effect in the middle of nowhere. They gasped and then gasped again when a flicker of a village popped in front of them but then disappeared.

"What happened, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Girl, you ask too many questions." He did it again this time immediately jumping in and the kids followed suit, they ended up in the village.

They turned only to see sakura trees where the forest once was.

"Where are we?"

--8—

Kikyou stared at the ceiling. She was lying in her futon waiting to fall asleep; however something in her conscious was nagging at her saying that something had to be wrong. How did Naraku come across her, last thing she remembered was pain and the baboon pelt.

She turned to her side, why is she thinking all this? This man is nice providing her food, clothing and shelter. He took in a stranger and… why did he take her in?

Kikyou shot up from her place, this was just a wild guess but Naraku could very well be evil. Kikyou narrowed her eyes and looked around; there weren't any arrows around, neither a bow. If he came across her would she not be with her weapons which means, he left it behind.

Why would he fear her having her weapon, unless he was the man behind the baboon suit? _Demon…_

Kikyou looked up and eyed the window in her room. She walked to it and tried letting her hand feel the outside breeze. Instead, her finger was singed and she saw the barrier holding her in.

She scuffed at her stupidity. "Little Miko finally realized where she was, it's about time."

Kikyou quickly turned at the voice; it was the wind demoness at the door. "What do you want?" She told her with a cold voice that could make snow seem like hot coals.

"Help me and I'll help you."

"I am not helping a cold blooded demon."

"Fine, but Naraku will use you until there is nothing left to use." Kagura smiled at Kikyou, it was a "you lose" smile that Kikyou couldn't stand.

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't help warm blooded idiots." The wind demoness replied and walked out with a sinister giggle. Kikyou clenched her fist before sitting down to mediate. What was she to do now? Tomorrow morning they were going off to look for her sister, she couldn't allow them to find her.

--8—

Inuyasha jumped out of trees and ran left and right before thinking he had no where to begin. He calmed down and decided to just think for a while. While thinking he realized a scent that he hadn't notice before, due to his excitement.

"Kouga…" he growled and ran off to find the Wolf Prince.

0o0o0o0o

"And here comes mutt number two…"

"Hey Wolf!"

"Mutt," Kouga replied to the younger Western Prince.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked and went up to Kouga's face just before sitting right in front of him.

"Just walking around, taking in the fresh air…"

"Right, with enough men to start a war." Inuyasha told Kouga before grabbing a stick that was cooking a large fish.

"Look, flea bag, what do you want?"

Inuyasha took a huge bit from the fish and chewed it in front of Kouga showing the processing fish while he chewed it.

"I'm looking for someone." He said with his mouth full.

"Figured, your brother was too. Two girls, one with something to make her invisible and change her scent while the other one lost a lot of blood."

Inuyasha chocked on his fish. "Lost… blood…"

"Yeah well…" and Kouga told Inuyasha the story.

Inuyasha stood and looked up, the sun was a gone and a day was lost. He needed to find her, Kikyou but if what Kouga said was true then Kikyou was either dead or kidnapped. Either way, he had to find her or he'll mostly likely die alone.

"Why are you two looking for them?"

"Feh, not that it's any of your business, but those two girls are the prey in this little hunt."

"So you and Sesshomaru are looking for them to _mate _them? What the hell's so special about them?"

"They're the most powerful miko in all of Japan. You mate on of them you have the most powerful heir." Inuyasha simply said then threw the now licked clean stick to the floor.

Kouga seemed to think about what Inuyasha had just said before he quickly stood. "Men change of plans! Head home!" There was no protest they simply started packing.

"Kouga, what are you planning?" One of the other wolf demons asked.

"I have another way to gain power."

Inuyasha looked up to Kouga with wide eyes. _Damn_

--8—

"Kagome, Why do you-" Sango froze and looked off towards the east. A chill ran down both their backs.

"Lord Sesshomaru has come with two small guests!" A young boy came running by informing the villagers. Murmurs came from the crowds. Kagome cursed in her mind and ran back to Airi's home. She grabbed her clothes which had her charms and she grabbed her dagger, stuffing it in her pocket.

She didn't think about it and grabbed hold of her sister's bow and arrows as well. With a rope in the corner she tied the arrows together with the bow and ran out with the slippers Airi had given her.

She ran into Sango.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here, Sango, Sesshomaru will take me back home." Sango looked at her and thought for a second.

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome smiled, "Well then, come on!" Sango and Kagome ran west and on their why Sango grabbed onto a large boomerang like weapon. Kagome didn't question it but just followed Sango to a Sakura tree patch.

"How do we leave?" Kagome asked. She heard Sango mumble something and the image of a forest was in front of her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

I change my mind people, which took the longest to update. It is officially 29 days before my birthday hence it is **May 10 2008.** Crazy right.

I need ideas I have no clue what to do next and Inuyasha is like a pointless character for me but I have to make him do something but really polls are open.

Vote in the reviews.

Kikyou X Inuyasha

Kikyou X Naraku

Kikyou X Oc

Inuyasha X Oc

Your choice. Vote now!

_**Important: **_Ideas for upcoming chapter's needed so is beta oh, oh, oh and... I'm planning of adding Miroku in it but he has to be with another character if you want to feature asking you can become a character in 4 chapters!! Before you go off and another is needed no worries you'll come back.

If you want to be a character feel free to ask!


	8. The Hunt 8

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**May 16, 2008**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

**Previously:**

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here, Sango, Sesshomaru will take me back home." Sango looked at her and thought for a second.

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome smiled "Well then, come on!"

--8—

"Kouga, what are you planning?" One of the other wolf demons asked.

"I have another way to gain power."

Inuyasha looked up to Kouga with wide eyes. _Damn_

**Now:**

Kikyou frowned and sat on the futon. Why did she always have bad taste in men? First Akio turns out to be her sister and now this demon. It was getting stupid. The door slid open. Kikyou looked towards the door and saw a little girl. Void of emotions. Her face blank and her voice cold, "Goodbye," she said. Kikyou's eyes fell to the mirror the girl was holding before she began to feel empty. She lay down and stayed there with her eyes wide open.

--8—

Sesshomaru sniffed the air once and smelt her lingering smell.

"Hey Shippo, Rin thought you could see barriers, why didn't you say anything?" Sesshomaru tried to ignore the kids' conversation but his acute hearing wouldn't allow him. He answered.

"I didn't see it. The barrier must be super strong that's why only Lord Sesshomaru found it. I wonder where we are?"

_The Village__ of Purity, _Sesshomaru thought. It was only supposed to be a legend but here he was in the village Lady Midoriko built for those who wished for no wrong doings into the world. _How foolish._

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe this pleasure?" A woman walked up to him and smelt strongly of Kagome.

"Your name."

She smiled and replied, "My name is Airi, second head of the village. How may I help you?"

"He's looking for a girl!" Rin shouted from behind. "Yeah, you smell a lot like her, do you know where she is?"

Airi smiled at the two children but Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, oh how it pained him to not kill those two. The purity in this village would surely kill him on the spot if he caused anyone hurt. He brought Airi's attention back to him. "Where is Kagome?"

She answered truthfully, "Last time I saw her, she was getting a tour of the village."

"With who?" Rin shouted. Airi looked down at the girl.

"A great fighter." She said not mentioning the name.

"This Sesshomaru requires the name." Airi's smile faltered.

"Sango."

_A great fighter name Sango? _Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Female, Sango the last of the famous Taijiya Clan?"

Airi nodded and he looked up. "It's getting late. We'll stay for the night."

The kids cheered and Airi nodded once again. She wouldn't refuse. There was no reason to, but it seemed Sesshomaru had something on his mind.

--8—

The two girls ran into the forest. The tall trees blocked out the little light they could have received from the waning moon. The two ran until they came across a stream filled with rocks and a trickle of fast moving ice water.

"Why did we have to run?" Sango said to the small stream. Kagome responded.

"Lord Sesshomaru is probably looking for me."

Sango squinted her eyes and turned back to look at Kagome. She had a bundle in her hands and her hair was running wild and her chest was heaving, Sango spoke. "Why won't you let him find you?"

Kagome dropped to the floor and tried to slow her breathing before she answered. Sango waited while looking about the surroundings. Trees and large wall like rocks were a bit to the far right. She examined it as much as her eyes would allow her.

"I ran away from home. My father was trying to get me promised to Lord Sesshomaru or to his younger brother. I was-"

"Wait you ran from them!" Sango stared at Kagome. "Inuyoukai? You ran from- oh Kami you just stared the hunt." Sango told her.

"Kikyou was talking nonsense about the hunt as well. What is it?"

"It is when-" Sango was cut off by a roar. Her eyes shot up to the wall-rock thing. "What was that…?" Sango waited for another roar but it didn't come.

"Come Kagome, let's go help."

"Go help? Help what?" Kagome stared at how ridiculous Sango was sounding at the moment.

"She sounded like she was in pain." Sango already began walking towards the noise.

"She? It sounds like it can bring pain to us!" Sango turned and Kagome saw the determination glowing in her eyes.

"Alright, let me change first." Kagome tried to change into Akio's clothing as quickly as possible. Mid way, a long growl was heard and Kagome noticed something flickered in Sango's eyes. "Let's go." Kagome shouted.

She grabbed the tied up arrows and the bow. Her charms and dagger were safely in her pocket. Sango's weapon was tight on her back and they ran to the wall, in the darkness.

* * *

**_CONTEST_**

_I want a new summary so if you think you can write a summary fitting of this story  
__and can attract more readers, feel free to send a pm or leave a review!_

OOOO what's Sango's weapon called? Oh better yet how about someone tells me the name of all the weapons.

I am sooooo at a writer's block, well not exactly I'm just bombarded with work such as re writing essays which I tanked the first time (what makes you think I won't tank the second?) And the ways finals and all time hated regent's exams so this story is going to have the shortest chapters but longest update times so sorry in advance.

Vote in the reviews.

Kikyou X Inuyasha: 5

Kikyou X Naraku: 1

Kikyou X Oc: 1

Inuyasha X Oc: 3

Your choice.. Vote now!


	9. The Hunt 9

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**June 1, 2008**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

**Previously:**

Kikyou's eyes fell to the mirror the girl was holding before she began to feel empty. She lay down and stayed there with her eyes wide open.

--8—

"Let's go." Kagome shouted.

She grabbed the tied up arrows and the bow. Her charms and dagger were safely in her pocket. Sango's weapon was tight on her back and they ran to the wall, in the darkness.

**Now:**

Sesshomaru followed Airi to a beautiful hut. The front had many flowers of the light pink and blue colors. The hut was larger than the ones the humans usually had for their families. "This is the guest house. We made this for guests like yourself." Airi explained. A woman then came out with a blue and white yukata. She gave him a deep bow and Airi introduced her.

"She is the house keeper. She cleans, cooks and will look after your, um, companions." Sesshomaru nodded.

"See to it they are washed and well fed before bringing them back to me." Rin glowed when she heard that. Shippo had suspected Lord Sesshomaru was just going to leave them there, apparently he was wrong. The woman looked down at the children, still bowed, "Immediately." Sesshomaru told her when he realized she wasn't moving.

She flinched but beckoned the kids to follow her. Airi stood there as Lord Sesshomaru slipped off his shoes and entered. She bowed at his back and began to follow the woman to the baths.

Sesshomaru gave a look around; it was clean in the hut and was rid of any previous scents with herbs hanging to decorate on the walls. He gave himself a tour of the hut. He took notice of where the private bath was and the living quarters. He walked into one room with a raised futon and a stream running through it against the wall.

Two little gaps at both sides of the room where water was coming in and leaving the room, following the man made path engraved into the ground. White and gray stones bordered the stream and fig leaves danced around the holes in the walls. He kneeled down mentally admiring the idea and the craftsmanship. He dipped his hand in a realized it was extremely warm. Any human would have surly burned their hands if they would try that. He stood up and thought on why the stream was so warm, and then it occurred to him, it was a heater.

As the wall was made of stone the room would surely be cold during the night, for humans, and the stream's heat made the room warmer. He mentally complimented the person who had thought of it. Then he stopped, he was wasting time.

He then headed out of the hut searching for the girl's scent. It took him into town, near a crystal clean stream then to a hut which smelt strongly of Airi. He froze when he realized where the scent headed next.

The woman Kagome snuck out right under his nose. He gave out a loud menacing growl. Slowly a green liquid began to drip out of his fingers. With a roar and a single strike, Airi's home was blown into bits. Airi, who was watching him trace a scent, walked up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have just destroyed my home."

He didn't say a word. Instead Airi watched him try to cope with what he should have been feeling at the moment. At this moment the village's purity mechanism should be attacking the Youkai Lord. She stood and watched as he stood rigidly without letting a single emotion come to his face.

The pain was excruciating. The moment the hut was shattered, Sesshomaru had begun to feel a sort of electric spark from beneath his heel, nothing really special. Airi spoke and when he didn't bother to reply, the sparks turned to lightning blowing from his feet to every corner of his body, until it hit his mind. The pain multiplied throughout his body once it attacked his head leaving him paralyzed. Finally the pain was too much and he dropped to a knee.

"The selfish act of letting go of your anger on someone's home began it, not apologizing for your actions intensified it, not feeling guilt for wrecking someone's home made it to what it is now. I am sorry for speaking rudely to you however, I felt you should know why the land w as punishing you." Airi walked up to him and placed a timid hand upon his shoulder. "I forgive you."

The words were spoken and the pain ceased. The palm disappeared from its seat on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he looked up to Airi. He nodded and stood up. "The girl, where did she go?" he asked Airi. She frowned at him but answered truthfully.

"I do not know, but it seems she left with Sango."

He nodded, "This Sesshomaru and the two others will leave by day break."

"Would you like Ah Un as well?" She asked, and Sesshomaru raised a slim eyebrow to question her. "Your father told us, long ago, that the dragon demon will stay here until you came to pick it up."

Sesshomaru seemed to think about it first. Upon realizing the traveling demon would quicken the pace by carrying the two children, he decided to bring it along. "Prepare it with whatever you please. Make sure it is ready to depart by dawn."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," he turned and headed to the guest house. Airi starred at her destroyed home and sighed.

--8—

"Kagura bring our guest to me." Kagura left Naraku to retrieve Kikyou. In the shadows the girl of void stepped out.

"Did you receive it Kanna?"

"Yes, her soul and memories are now in here." The mirror she was holding glistened.

"So with her memories, now you can see how her twin looks like?"

Kanna replied "Yes."

"Good, so now you can watch her in the mirror." Kanna nodded.

"But she seems to have a companion." Naraku growled out.

"Who."

The mirror shined and gave out an image of a forest and two girls running in it. "The last of the Taijiya Clan. Perfect, we can kill two bugs with one shoe.."

Kagura entered with his new corpse, "Leave me, I have some business to attend to." Kanna bowed and followed Kagura out of the room.

"Come, Kikyou." She came to him and they stood before the window staring at each other under the light of the moon. "You truly are beautiful." He took her chin and looked at her face. "Too bad you're not the only one who looks like this." His hand slid to her cheek and another took hold of her hair, "But until she is here, I'll make do with only you." And he pressed his lips against hers.

--8—

Inuyasha sat there for awhile. Kouga had run off somewhere, the warriors were leaving and it was getting late. He would need to stay somewhere soon; he didn't want to look all night so he headed back to the castle planning on telling the two lords there, that Kouga was joining the hunt.

* * *

It's still a bit short but it's longer then the last one. Also the update came quicker than the last two… right? Any ways thanks to those how gave me the names of the weapons.  
RainingOcean08; the Name Is Dahlia Reed; Most Unlikely Angel  
If anyone else needs them here's what they told me (if it's wrong blame them not me.)

Sango's weapon - Hiraikotsu  
Inuyasha's sword - Tetsusaiga  
Sesshoumaru's healing sword - Tenseiga  
Sesshoumaru's sword made by Kaijinbou - Tokijin  
Miroku's staff - Shakujou (monk's staff)  
Miroku's wind tunnel – Kazaana  
Shippou -- Kitsune Bi  
Kagura-Dance of Blades; Dance of the Dragon; Dance of the Dead and her feather thing  
Kanna-Her soul stealing mirror  
Hakudoshi-Can regenerate and can do the same thing as that evil baby from Naraku

The one's I still need is um Sesshomaru's third sword I think it starts with a B and the name of his poison whip and anything else I just can't remember at the time :)

Vote in the reviews.

Kikyou X Inuyasha: 5

Kikyou X Naraku: 1

Kikyou X Oc: 1

Inuyasha X Oc: 4

Other: 3

Your choice. Vote now!


	10. The Hunt 10

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**June 18, 2008**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Come, Kikyou." She came to him and they stood before the window staring at each other under the light of the moon. "You truly are beautiful." He took her chin and looked at her face. "Too bad you're not the only one who looks like this." His hand slid to her cheek and another took hold of her hair, "But until she is here, I'll make do with only you." And he pressed his lips against hers.

--8—

"Let's go." Kagome shouted.

She grabbed the tied up arrows and the bow. Her charms and dagger were safely in her pocket. Sango's weapon was tight on her back and they ran to the wall, in the darkness.

**Now: **

The two girls ran in the darkness. Sango skipped over the fallen branches and jumped of large larges, Kagome pitifully crawled over them. As they ran Kagome kept a mental reminder of where they were, finally the two girls stood at a fork in the woods.

Two paths were before them one dark and mysterious the other was just as creepy. Sango caught her breath and Kagome struggled with keeping sane. He calves were sore, her thighs were itchy and her stomach was rocking this crap that was killing her. Her arms holding her bundle begged to be released from their job of holding the things up.

"Sango, we aren't on my father's lands anymore." Kagome told her companion, trying her best to keep her voice from faltering. Sango, however, paid her no mind. Her head was twitching left and right trying to figure out where the cry for help came from.. Kagome froze, "Sango I feel a scary aura from behind." That caught Sango's attention. Her eyes widened a fraction before she placed a cool front.

"Kagome just run and don't look back." Her words fell to deft ears. Kagome was already turning.

Three black figures were hunched behind her. Their limbs seeming too many and too long grazed the ground like an ape. The bright whiteness of their eyes scared her. They were blind but it seemed they were looking straight at her and Sango. She took a step back and the three grinned. Blood stained teeth were shown and their nails were sharp and claw like. Kagome turned and ran leaving Sango behind in the dust.

Without a second thought Sango followed Kagome down the path left of them. She ran a while before finally seeing Kagome. She caught up to Kagome noticing she was slowing down. "Don't you dare slow down! Those demons are shadow demons. The fastest demon you will ever come across in your life time. They jump the shadows meaning they could attach themselves to your shadow and just go along with the ride!"

"What!" Kagome's step faltered and Sango yelled out a curse. Kagome and Sango stood there.

"They like to play with their food first, they let you run, but as soon as you stop game over." Sango told her sadly, the demons were standing right in front of them.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said with a shaky voice.

"Yes Kagome."

"Wasn't there three of them?" she asked and stared at the two shadow demons before her.. She jumped startled at the scream that just pierced her ears near her. Sango was on the ground with her back as a seat for one of the shadow demons. Kagome dropped her bundle and tried to rush to Sango, sadly she was blocked by another shadow demon. She stopped breathing and stared at it. It inched towards her and she took a step back, only to encounter another..

She screamed and felt cold limbs surround her. She shrilled and prayed to Kami Sango would make it out okay enough to tell her father she was dead... something white flashed before her eyes and it was now the demon's turn to scream.

They began to sizzle and a bit of smoke were coming out of them. She turned her head right to see a monk and a woman with a kimono on standing there. Kagome turned back to see the demons were goon and only sutras were in their place. She remembered Sango and rushed to her. Her breathing was a bit labored but at least she was breathing. "Sango, how do you feel? Where are you injured?"

"I feel sore… I'm injured everywhere." Kagome dropped to her side.

"Sango…I," she stopped and looked up. The monk and woman were right by her side, kneeling at Sango's arms.

"My fair lady, you seem hurt. How may I help you?" Kagome looked back down to Sango to see her eyes twitching.

"PERVERT!" She yelled and a hand went flying to the monk's face. Sango sat up and stared at the fallen monk. "How can such a man do such things?" The woman who came with him began to giggle freely. Kagome stared at her. She had thought the woman to be a royal lady by her garment but seeing her laughing changed her thoughts almost automatically.

"Who are you two?" Kagome asked the woman. Her glee died down and she answered Kagome.

"I'm Christina and he is Miroku."

"Christina is not a Japanese name…" The woman smiled at her.

"It is not," Kagome stared at her waiting for her to continue but she never did.

"Well I'm fine now." Sango said and began to stand. Kagome rushed to help her up but she didn't do much, Sango was already fine enough to get up on her own. She looked around then looked up staring at the large wall of rocks, it seemed closer than before. With more inspection, she noticed a cave in it. "We're heading there," Sango said pointing to the cave. Kagome's eyes followed her finger then her head.

"That's high…"

"Yes, yes it is." The monk said, "Oh well let's go."

"Who says you can come, monk?" Sango said with a heated glare. Miroku smiled.

"Please, allow us to travel with you. Boredom has racked our minds for the longest time." Kagome looked at the woman's gentle face then at Sango.

"Let them." She told Sango. Sango nodded than glared at the monk for a final warning.

--8—

Inuyasha reached the mansion and was met with silence. Although he was a half demon his hearing was still superior to a human's however his sensitive hearing came up with nothing, not even crickets.

He knew he should have been worried. No heart beats or even breathing sounds, it was dead silent. At that moment, for some odd reason, sleep over came him.

--8—

Sesshomaru knew he acted rashly and he didn't care however the village did. The power within the village was great and he yearned for greatness, to surpass his father in being the most powerful was his desire and this village is powerful. He sat on a soft cushion, this village was once occupied by powerful beings of Japan, and even his father had visited. He thought of it, technically the village belonged to the priestesses' father and once Sesshomaru married one who would then bare him an heir, this village would be his… the want to own the little town added to the burning want to capture the little miko Kagome and make her his.

Sitting in the hut Sesshomaru passed the time with strategies on what he would do after becoming lord, then he froze, his brother would probably gain these lands. Sesshomaru would get the Western Lands. All his plans gained a flaw; Inuyasha was still his father's child and would get land when of age. Because Sesshomaru was the eldest, he would receive their home land, however, Sesshomaru didn't want only the western he wanted this village. Now how could he achieve this goal?

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has returned with Shippo!"

"_Shhh Rin, he is a Dog demon, their ears are super sensitive." _Shippo whispered back

"Opps… _Rin forgot."_

Sesshomaru turned to the door and waited for the two children to enter. They pulled the door open and Sesshomaru was presented with a large smile placed on Rin's face. "The nice woman gave me this kimono!"

Sesshomaru nodded to her, she had changed into an orange checkered kimono but still lacked shoes. "She did not give you shoes?"

She shook her head, "She did, but Rin doesn't like those things squeezing the little toes inside." Shippo watched the interaction with interest, it seemed Sesshomaru didn't mind Rin at all, Shippo still feared to speak out so freely.

"Boy."

Shippo jumped a bit. He looked at Sesshomaru to see golden orbs melting his every thought. "Are you deft…?"

"Y-yes I mean n-no Lord Sesshomaru."

"Get me some water." Shippo nodded and hurried off.

"Shippo is so frighten… Rin wonder's about Shippo sometimes." She smiled and hopped over to sit across from Sesshomaru.

--8—

Naraku pushed his new toy off his futon. Tired and satisfied, he turned to look out his window. Somewhere out there, his elixir was in the hands of an 18 year old girl with a mind of a 15 year old boy. However before becoming the Shogun of Japan he would need to get rid of the smaller powers and the only power he had yet to try and destroy were the Northern Lands.

"Kagura," he said and Kagura entered with her fan to her nose. "If you want me to drag her out, I won't. I won't touch her."

"No, I want you to watch over a certain wolf demon and take note of his personality. I have a plan to kill him and his family off but in order to do that; I need to know how to keep him occupied. He's too stupid to even realize you are only dating him to kill him."

--8—

Kouga reached back to his parts of Japan and ran to his cave. Upon arriving he ran to his make shift futon made of fur, and laid on it.

All of a sudden he sneezed…

--8--

"You want me to date that wolf? What-"

"I want you to turn into the very thing he desires first then have him want to mate you."

"I won't-"

"Remember, I hold your heart in my hands." Kagura sneered and began to walk out.

"Take out the trash before you leave here."

"I already told you I'm not touching her." And she walked out, leaving Naraku glaring at the back of her head.

* * *

YAH another chapter short once again but hello I hate typing love telling stories can't stand having it typed up.

Thank you all who reviewed!

Vote in the reviews.

Kikyou X Inuyasha: 9

Kikyou X Naraku: 2

Kikyou X Oc: 2

Inuyasha X Oc: 6

Other: 3

Your choice. Vote now!


	11. The Hunt 11

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**June 24, 2008 Tsh  
November 30, 2008**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

**Previously:**

He knew he should have been worried. No heart beats or even breathing sounds, it was dead silent. At that moment, for some odd reason, sleep over came him.

--8—

"Please, allow us to travel with you. Boredom has racked our minds for the longest time." Kagome looked at the woman's gentle face then at Sango.

"Let them." She told Sango. Sango nodded than glared at the monk for a final warning.

**Now:**

It was dark and murky. Kagome's head pounded and her eyes felt as if she had not slept in months. If she could only recall what happened…

_The group of now four headed up to the cave only to encounter a sleeping demon bear. Kagome would have turned back quickly and headed towards a different direction except Sango gasped. "Kirara!" she whispered loudly and the bear made a grunt. _

"_Keep quiet or you'll have us killed." Christina told her. _

"_Who is Kirara?" Miroku asked and Sango pointed to a sleeping two tailed cat, beneath the bear's paw._

"_I much rather the cat be its supper then us."_

"_We can't leave her… she's the only family I've left." The little light they had received from the moon disappeared completely. They turned to see an even larger demon. He let out a growl and came towards the group. They scrambled away and fell against the pervious demon bear. Christina gave out a piercing scream. The other three turned to see what had frightened her so to see the sleeping bear's eyes wide open glaring at them. The cat Kirara gave out a meow and the paw that was once sheltering it swung her to the back of the cave. _

"_Kirara!" Sango shouted and fell into a defensive stance with her __Hiraikotsu__ tightly gripped behind her. Christina too fell into a fighting stance and Miroku had his staff ahead of him ready to attack and defend himself if need be._

_Kagome backed up and tripped over a lying foot of the ex-sleeping bear. With a scream coming out of her mouth, she fell while the others began to attack the two enormous bears. The leg she had tripped over quickly stood making her petite body fly to a wall. _

_She slowly fell on a pile of boulders. _

_Sango shouted Hiraikotsu and a gust of wind was heard and a grunt from one of the bears was heard. There was a ball of fire catching Kagome's eye, and the small cat became the large demon cat twice Kagome's size. She yelled and turned her head as the cat came for her. Once she realized she wasn't being eaten, she opened her eyes and looked up to see the cat in front of her, hiding her from all harm. She gasped and let her eyes adjust to look at the battle with the others. All of a sudden there was a large gust of wind; it wasn't like the one from Hiraikotsu. This was something stronger. She felt wind pick up speed and debris was up and flying all around. Kagome covered her eyes. She heard loud growls from the larger demons and Kirara bent lower to free Kagome from harm. She then heard many thuds. _

"_What's going on?" She heard Sango shout. A bear flew to a wall making everything shudder. _

"_It's going to cave in!" Kagome heard a more masculine voice yell. _

"_I almost have them; hold on just a little longer!" Christina shouted and Kagome was shocked the Christina girl was a wind demoness she had not even sensed the demonic presence. Kagome tried her best to open her eyes. She noticed some light was coming from outside now that the tree that had moved in the way before was thrown somewhere. Christina's white outfit floated as she was spinning in the air, causing a tornado. Suddenly the second bear was lifted off of the floor and came flying into Christina. She let out a scream before the roaring bear landed across her. The wind quickly died and the two were on a wall. Kagome ran from her place to the fallen demons. One look told her that the bear was either knocked out or dead but she didn't bother to check. _

_She made her way between the bear's limbs and landed near Christina. "Christina, Christina! Can you hear me?" the woman in white let out a cough and blood came out. Her entire lower body was flipped in an unnatural way. _

"_There's a boy."_

"_What? What boy? Christina do not speak as if it is your dying breath!"_

"_The boy is a fox demon. I know you are a miko but you may be the only one I know who might be able to find him and keep him safe."_

"_Christina, you barely know me."_

"_I just know. Listen, he is called Shippo. He is homeless and poor with a little girl he is always seen with. He may not know he is a prince of a northern clan but it does not matter. His family was slaughtered and he is the only one left. People may come after him." She coughed more and Kagome brought Christina's head to her shoulders so Kagome could hear what she was saying more clearly. "I was to look after him but he ran away with the little girl recently. Please find him and bring him back to my family."_

"_Who is your family, where do you come from?"_

"_North, head towards the-" she coughed even more. _

"_Kagome! Where are you?!" Sango shouted Kagome shouted back _

"_I'm behind the over sized demon!" she searched the shadows to see if Christina was still conscious. She was dead. _

"_Can you hear me? Christina…Christina…"_

"_Kagome, do NOT move!" Kagome shifted her legs and in a second a paw came slamming down her back she felt pain down her spine to her toes. Every part of her was in pain. She heard Sango shout Hiraikotsu before the calming darkness took her away._

--8—

Kikyou woke up to sore hips and a burning back. It was dark and cold with a sliver of light from a crack in the wall. Her arm began to itch so she began to scratch it. Her finger nail cut right through her arm; she looked down and saw liquid coming out of her skin. The light hit her hands and she saw claws. She let out a scream and tears began coming down her face fast. Suddenly a needle like pain started from her stomach and ran straight to her heart. She banged her head onto the ground hoping to cancel out the pain.

It would not stop. She begged for it to end. Her blood was burning and her muscles were tearing. She heard the door slide open. "What the hell is going on in here?" She heard the wind demoness ask. A softer voice answered.

"Her miko blood and her youkai blood are fighting. If she lives through this, one or the other will gain power. She may get both, if she's strong enough or she may just kill off a part of her and she'll be more or less a body with no emotions."

"Like you?" The voices disappeared and the pain enhanced. She would rather die than to be half demonic. The need to claw off her itching body was great and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. Make it stop she begged in her head but no one was listening. This was not supposed to be happening to her. _You have to mate with a youkai to be turned into one. _Her father's voice rang in her head. She could not be turning into a youkai, she did not… her head racked while she tried to remember what had happened earlier. The grunts coming from her were ignored by the others in the establishment. Her sister wasn't here, her father was having a conversation with the enemy and the only person she had thought she was able to trust turned her into this… well she thought it was him.

She saw red before she fell into another sleep.

--8—

The boy had still not returned with his water. Surely he was asking to die. Sesshomaru laid on the futon. It smelt clean but he could not let go of the feeling that this was previously used by someone he knows. He hardly let it bother him but still it got him curious. He heard her whimpering. The little girl was still in the living room waiting for the boy's arrival. Sesshomaru walked out to the front and saw the girl sitting right in front of the home's entrance. "Girl, cease this noise."

"Shippo's not back Lord Sesshomaru, what is Rin to do?"

"You shall stay with me and once we encounter him again you will go with him." Rin have him a great nod and smiled.

--8—

Koga ran until dark and he felt as if he had had gone anywhere. He wasn't tired it was just boring. He ran across a stream filled with rocks and a trickle of fast moving ice water. He sniffed the air and realized the girl that was dressed as a boy was once here. The girl had another companion with her as well. Smelling around, he took note that they ran towards a large wall of rocks. He was fast so he decided to take a rest there, if the girls were to move, it would not be long for him to catch up.

He sat on the floor and looked to the moon. It was late; his pack should be asleep at this moment. Suddenly black roses began to appear around this wolf. Koga stood up and smelt a fox coming. "Yo!" Someone called out to Kouga and so he looked up to the voice. Up in a tree, there was one of the tribe leaders in the North, Kobiyashi. This black fox demon was someone Kouga knew well enough that he could let this demon know everything that is to know about his life. Kobiyashi has little black fox ears on top of his head and canine teeth. His hair is black and had the depth to make you feel as if you were getting lost into the darkness. He has silver eyes and is slightly pale. What gave away that he was not a normal demon was the black marking on his right cheek, right below his eye, in the shape of a tear drop.

"What are you doing so far from home, wolf?"

"I should ask you the same, fox!" Kobiyashi jumped off the branch and stood before Kouga.

"I heard about your idiotic idea to try and take over the land here in the east."

"Yeah, well I won't be doing that anymore; I've got a way that'll make me Lord of the entire Eastern Lands." Kobiyashi laughed.

"And what way is that."

"You'll just have to wait and see, in the mean time, I'm going to sleep."

"I'll head back North to tell Lord Shunsuke that you've aborted your plans." And the black fox demon was off.

--8—

Inuyasha woke up in a cave surrounded by a barrier. A few feet away he noticed figures of shadow demons. He cursed realizing that the castle was probably an illusion in the first place and filled with miasma. _Naraku__ must be behind this_, Inuyasha thought and so there was no way out of this cave without triggering the shadow demons, however if word got out to the other two Lords maybe they could work together and kill Naraku once and for all. Too bad Inuyasha had no clue on where they were.

--8—

Kagome sat up and tried to look around the dark cave. There was Sango, right next to her and Miroku a few feet away and then there was the cat back in its kitten form. Now there was one demon bear which was beheaded and another seemed to have been purified, there was a pile of dust on the ground. She then she felt her back shudder and she fell on to her back. She tried to rise back up but the pain was too much for her and she laid there staring into the dark, too much in pain to try and sleep.

* * *

**_CONTEST_**

_I want a new summary so if you think you can write a summary fitting of this story_

_and can attract more readers, feel free to send a pm or leave a review!_


	12. The Hunt 12

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
December 29, 2008**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously:**

She then felt her back shudder and she fell on to her back. She tried to rise back up but the pain was too much for her and she laid there staring into the dark, too much in pain to try and sleep.

--8—

"Shippo's not back Lord Sesshomaru, what is Rin to do?"

"You shall stay with me and once we encounter him again you will go with him." Rin gave him a great nod and smiled.

--8—

Her sister wasn't here, her father was having a conversation with the enemy and the only person she had thought she was able to trust turned her into this… well she thought it was him.

She saw red before she fell into another sleep.

**Now:**

"Are you heading to sleep?" Onigumo asked his guest.

"I suppose I must, my sons have grown and are off searching for their mates. I myself grow tired of this day." Onigumo nodded.

"I shall wait for someone's return. If I know my daughters, both cannot last in the wilderness on their own. They are too much of a child. Once hungry, they'll return home"

"From my short time here, I worry you may be wrong. The youngest seemed to have a quick temper but it was quite apparent that she had the mind of a woodland animal." He chuckled. "The eldest seems to be the level headed one, and would make sure the two can survive easily. Together, it seems the two can work just fine in the forest, however separate the girls will most likely fall." Onigumo stared at the old demon with dulled eyes.

"I fear they may be too stubborn to come back home, but I can't let my hopes go." Onigumo said solemnly. The old demon nodded and began he's way to his given quarters. He stopped mid-step.

"What was that?" The girls' father listened to the silence.

"What?"

"Why is it so quiet, you must have workers here?"

"Yes, I do, however they are humans and must be asleep."

"I do not hear breathing beside yours and my own." Onigumo stood from his seat and ran to the servants' quarters only to encounter shadows and fallen bodies. He turned to run only to run into a shadow demon. Shouting out in pain as jaws bit his shoulder, Onigumo fell to the ground staring up at the haunting eyes staring back at him. A flash of green appeared and the shadow demons vanished. Onigumo struggled to turn to see his savoir. "Does your home have no security?" Inu no Taisho bent down.

"Those shadow demons never roam together, Naraku must have gotten to them. You're hurt." He examined the wound. "It's grave and you are losing a lot of blood but I am not a healer so I do not know what to do."

"Just promise me you'll watch over my family."

"You say that as if… alright." The smell of death was heavy on Onigumo.

"Always protect them in any way you can." Onigumo let out a shout as he began to transform back into the demon he was born as. Before the full transition began, Inu no Taisho ended Onigumo's pain with his sword. Onigumo's head rolled away and Inu no Taisho stood covered with blood thinking about his next step.

--8—

Shipp was lost. He was confused and out of the village, lost. All he had to do was get some water. Upon reaching a well, he saw a tree. It was not a sakura tree as all the other trees were in the village. So being a child, naturally curious, he walked towards it ending up in the forest outside of the village. He turned to go back only to see more forest. His fox powers acted up again and showed him the way out without his consent and now he couldn't go back in. So now Shippo was lost in the forest. It was time for adventure. He will find his way home and come back with help to get Rin home, Shippo climbed up on a tree, _first I shall take a nap._

--8—

Kagome watched as the sun began to rise. The pain had died down to a numbing feeling. The sun was up and lighted the cave with brightness. She heard a groan and a shuffle. "Kagome? Kagome!" Someone called.

"Sango? Is that you?"

"YES! Where are- oh!" Kagome tilted her head to see Sango staring at her. Sango's back was to Kagome but she twisted herself to see what was behind her and it was Kagome! "Do you know where the monk went?"

"It makes me glad that the fair Sango has asked for me." Sango rolled her eyes and turned her head back to its normal place to see Miroku leaning against a boulder. "If we get something sharp and clean, we'll have 3 meals a day based on demon bear meat."

"Is demon meat sanitary?" Kagome asked.

"Your holy powers should cancel them. I, on the other hand, have only my immune system to have to take out the powers in the meat." Sango said. Kagome tried to sit up.

"Sango I'm not moving." The warrior quickly turned to see Kagome just laying there.

"Well try to get up."

"I am trying! Nothing is happening!" Sango quickly ran to Kagome's side, Miroku followed suit.

"What happened?"

"I haven't moved since I first laid here. I didn't think it was a problem, I thought I was just tired!" Kagome answered. Miroku bent to look her over. He pressed her in the side and she didn't flinch.

"Did you feel that?" She shook her head. Sango gasped.

"Kirara, I need you to carry Kagome. We need to get you to a healer."

--8—

Kobiyashi was returning from a visit he just had with the Northern Lord. He had been running all night and day. Kobiyashi faltered in his step when he saw a cave however he didn't stop. He decided he'll travel with Kouga. "Nothing is happening!" That made Kobiyashi freeze in his tracks. A maiden was shouting. He ran back to the cave and stood near the opening. A flash of flames caught his eyes, he quickly looked in and saw a man and a woman holding something then carrying it onto the source of heat.

"We must get to the closest village!" Said the woman. They placed what they were carrying so preciously onto a fire cat. Kobiyashi sniffed the air once more. There was another human woman; he assumed the cargo was she.

--8—

Miroku was a fast runner, he was able to run alongside Kirara, however Kagome didn't notice much, she fell asleep a few minutes back. Sango sat directly behind Kagome with her arms on either side; she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to mother. "Do you have any idea on how far the next village is?"

"We should be coming up on one within a moment." Miroku answered. As he did a picture of a village below the hill they were standing on appeared.

"Grab my hand and stay fast." Sango shouted.

"What?" In a second Sango latched on to Miroku's hand and they were soaring through the air. "Stop being nervous, your perspiration might make my hand slip." Miroku looked up, Sango's hair flew towards the south as the wind blew, the sun graced her face with a glow only true beauties could have possessed. All uncertainty Miroku held disappeared at the sight.

"Have you gotten something in your eye?"

"Excuse me." Miroku looked away and watched as the village came closer and the cat began to lower its self.

"You may let go now." Miroku released Sango's hand and kept his gaze away from her, in fear she would see his now rosy cheeks.

"Demon! You are not welcomed here! Be gone from us!" A few village farmers had stopped working to greet the group.

"Please, you are mistaken."

"A monk at the will of the demon! Let us destroy them all for the monk must no longer be holy!" Said a man whose head was at a loss for hair.

"No please. We come to ask for help! Kirara wouldn't hurt anyone; she's more like a guardian then a demon!  
Sango shouted above the angry mobs disagreements. "My friend, she's sick, we only ask for a healer."

"And why should we provide you with a healer?"

"If anything we should kill you now so your demon won't come for us later!"

Kirara bared her fangs and the mob shuddered in fear, "Harmless? I think not!"

"Please!" Miroku tried to reason with the man, "There's nothing we want more then to just leave this village and go on our way but she really needs medical attention!"

"Get them, men!" Kirara was ready to attack. The men backed away once again "Stand down Kirara!" The cat demon lowered her offensive stance. "It won't do us any good if we try and fight back. Stay still and make sure Kagome is not harmed." Sango slid off Kirara's back being cautious of Kagome's head, which was lying on her chest with Kagome neatly laying on Kirara's back, Sango walked to Miroku's side.

"Why do you want to attack us when we have done nothing wrong?" Miroku told the men. "I can dispel this village of any demon's wanting to attack your homes and we can work the fields!"

"What is going on here?" A small hefty man came through the crowd; it was as if the mob parted to give way to the loud voice. "What has caused such a commotion in my village?"

"These people have come to disrupt the peace with their demon beast!" The bold man told him. The small man was adorned in a rich robe and gold with silver dressing his fingers. He must have been the head. The villagers were deprived of such rich clothing and jewelry.

"Travelers, why have you decided to up my village to cause chaos?"

"WE came here only to ask for help-"

"I find that hard to believe since you came with such a beast at your feet." The man ended Miroku's explanation. "Take them into custody but keep that demon away from this village." The mob quickly moved to seize the two and made a line to block the stationed demon.

--8--

Shippo ran from a village with a loaf of bread tight in his hand. The people of the village had a lot of meat deprived pets that sat Shippo as a nice breakfast. The little kit had not slept for 48 hours since he left his home with Rin to leaving the hidden town away from Rin. This loaf of bread was going to be the only thing he ate in a while, that was until a big dog, from the village he just left, jumped on him and began chewing on the bread as an appetizer. "Fox Fire!" Shippo shouted and with a yelp from the dog, it jumped off with drool connected to the loaf of bread.

Shippo released it and ran off. He ran so much he didn't know how far he had gone until he saw a man that he scared the wits out of him.

--8--

Kobiyashi stood behind a tree trunk as the entire scene played out. The men had taken the monk and female away however the girl on the cat stayed hidden and still. He was just about to show his presences to the large fire cat demon when a small fox stumbled into view. The kit gasped and… smirks, his job just became easier. He would kill the boy and his life of reign would be over. The fox kit ran towards the sleeping girl.. Kobiyashi felt a shift in the wind and realized the girl was awakening. Kobiyashi jumped to attack the fox and little Shippo bumped into the cat demon. That bump threw the girl off balance and she came rolling down. The cat quickly turned and in its paw did the girl land.

Kobiyashi could now see her face. Although adorned in men's clothing, Kobiyashi knew from her scent that she was female and now her angel kissed eyes widened when they fell upon the young fox's face. Her small lips were slightly ajar and her narrow nose seemed to act as if a line of symmetry was on her face. "Who are you?" The girl's voice was strong but feminine with a feel of velvet to her words.

"Disregard the young fox and go about your day." … said but the girl did not move, she did not even turn her head to show recognition of him speaking.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Shippo, he's coming after me." Shippo said and Kobiyashi cursed. There was no way to get on the girl's good side now.

"Go about your way human."

"Back off demon! Why have you been following me?"

_How had she known_? Kobiyashi wondered. He then felt her power. It lay quiet and in slumber. Yes, she was a miko, he realized but that was not the power lying deep within her. There was something else. There was something that she was hiding. "Curiosity won the best of me." He explained, "Now allow me to rid you of the nuisance hiding behind the palms of your pet."

"Kirara is more than a pet, she is more like family and regarding Shippo, I cannot allow you to take him. He is frightened of you meaning, you must be someone to be feared and avoided." Kagome said. "Shippo what does he want?"

"He's been trying to kill me since a long time."

"The girl's eyes narrowed and the cat moved into a defensive stance, the girl glared at Kobiyashi. "You look as scary as you sound. Please leave Shippo alone."

"I am his legal guardian."

"Doubt that."

"Release him."

"Back off fox." … snarled. "I don't think you understand who and what I am."

"Hm, black foxes, have healing skills, the tear drop represents power and agility, your voice and appearance, obviously means you are nobility."

"You've studied demon breeds?" Kobiyashi questioned. The girl answered with a question of her own.

"Who are you and what do you want with Shippo?"

"I am Lord Kobiyashi of the Fox Clan in the north. My business with the kit does not concern you."

"Well, Kobiyashi," Kobiyashi twitched at his name without its title. "Shippo's business is my business especially when someone is trying to kill him. And if you _are _from the Northern Lands, why are you so far from home?"

"I was sent on a mission by the Northern Lord to dispose of young Shippo."

"And what did Shippo ever do to deserve to die?"

"He was born." And with a snarl Lord Kobiyashi came running towards Kirara to kill Shippo. Kagome's eyes widened and then closed waiting for impact, all she could do at the moment was lay there and pray for Shippo's safety. Her promise to Christine rang true and blue in her mind. She opened her eyes when she felt nothing. Kobiyashi stalked the three, going around in a circle about a meter away.

"Do not think this is over, little miko." He said, "I will return for him, you cannot protect him at all times; you are simply human." He ran off with Kagome lying in Kirara's paws wondering what had just happened.

"Lady, did you just save me?"

"Kagome."

"What's a Kagome?" Shippo asked coming from beneath Kirara. "My name is Kagome, Shippo. Do you know a Christine?" Shippo came around and Kagome saw him nodding. "Who was she to you?" She continued to ask.

"She took care of me and the other orphans back in the village I was staying in. How do you know her?"

"She told me to take care of you because she can't anymore."

"Why not? Is she dead?"

Kagome stared into his eyes. They were green as grass but as clear as the purity stream. "Yes she is, but before she died, she told me to watch over you. That was her last wish; she must have really cared for you."

Shippo sat at her feet so she couldn't see him anymore, "Kagome why do you smell like that?"

"Smell like what?" Kagome asked trying her best not to take it as an insult.

"You smell like the woman Lord Sesshomaru was looking for." Her breathing froze in the air.

"Were you with him?" She asked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru followed your scent into a hidden village with a lot of Sakura trees."

Kagome mentally cursed, Sesshomaru was getting closer, and they had to move. "Kirara, do you think you can put me on your back?" She was answered with a growl like meow. "Shippo, can you help?" It took some time but soon Kagome was laying stomach down on Kirara's back. This way Kagome could see most of what Kirara saw. "Come up, Shippo. We're going to find Miroku and Sango, screw who ever tries to stop us." After Kagome's declaration, Kirara flew up and Kagome's resolution dimmed in strength. She was wobbly on Kirara's back and the fear of falling was strong. With a strong prayer, Kagome looked for her two companions from a bird's eye view.

* * *

**_CONTEST_**

_I want a new summary so if you think you can write a summary fitting of this story_

_and can attract more readers, feel free to send a pm or leave a review!_

**Attention: **I know this took forever but that's because my computer works whenever it feels like it, and there was the spring musical and the drama. Anyways I'm back and still in need of a beta. If you think this is bad well do something about it and recommend some beta people. This chapter has been written in my notebook for months, I could never finish typing it. It's still not done but I didn't want to wait so long again to type up the rest of the chapter so I cut it off here and the next chapter with begin with the parts that were supposed to be in this chapter

**August 8, 2009 beta is Tsukiyomi no miko**

_**Important: **_Hello, favorite-ing and adding as an alert w/o review is just as bad as just reading then moving on. Leave reviews. I know when I search for a story to read I look at how many chapters there is and how many reviews compared to the amount of chapters. The more reviews the more people want to read since other people leave good reviews soooo…………..

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. The Hunt 13

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
June 14, 2009**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin there life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

**Previously:**

Kagome mentally cursed, Sesshomaru was getting closer, they had to move… She was wobbly on Kirara's back and fear of falling was strong. With strong prayer, Kagome looked for her two companions from bird's Eye view.

--8—

The smell of death was heavy on Onigumo. "Always protect them in any way you can." Onigumo let out a shout as he began to transform back into the demon he was born as. Before the full transition began, Inutashio ended Onigumo's pin with his sword. Onigumo's head rolled away and Inutashio stood covered with blood think about his next step.

**Now:**

Sesshomaru had awakened before dawn, had eaten before six and had been out the village by seven with Rin and his two-headed dragon in toll. They had traveled a great deal and were now in a cave. _She was here for a long time_; in the middle of the cave seemed to be a mound of dirt, on it there was a piece of bark at the head and some flowers laid upon it. Someone had carved into it, Christine. Sesshomaru knew not who this Christine was but judging by the appearance of the cave, there was a battle with two large beings. One beat demon was at the corner, rotting and Sesshomaru could only assume the other was used for clothing and food except cooked meat lay untouched by a died down campfire.

_She was here and had companions now, _he thought. "Rin is hungry, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned to see the girl rubbing on her stomach. Human companions were a nuisance. "Eat what is given when given. Do not ask to eat and wait to be spoken to." Rin nodded, and then smiled at him as he went out to hunt for something fresh for the girl to eat. "Lord Sesshomaru is cool, huh Ah un." The dragon nodded and she giggled. "Shall we wait here for his return?" The two-headed dragon once again nodded. "It is good to see we are all in agreement." She smiled and rubbed both heads with affection. Rin hopes we can be friends forever."

--8—

Inutashio quickly buried the help in fear of having the house smelling like rotting flesh. Upon reaching his old friend's empty shell, He cried. The emotional fatigue drilled his brain and tears came burning. He had not cried since the death of his father, not even the death of Inuyasha's mother caused him tears for she died with hatred of his first born in her eyes. Onigumo was a brother to him since his years as a pup.

The union of their children would not have only been for power but it was to bring the two families even closer than before. Inutashio sent word to the Lords all over Japan; _Naraku out there searching for the jewel and will stop at nothing_. Shadow demons were under his control and who knew what else would bend to that half demon's will. Throughout the night, he wrote letters and reports on what happened in the Eastern Lord's Estates. All Inutashio knew was that he had to make sure Onigumo's girls were safe and sound. He had to find them first in order to do that.

Inutashio buried his friend with a heavy heart. He than packed up and decided to warn his sons of Naraku's return before heading home to spread his arms across both the Eastern Lands and the Western Lands.

-8—

Dawn came and went but Inuyasha did not know. The cave he was kept in complete darkness and the shadow demons were powerful in black of the day, the shadows of the light. Inuyasha stayed awake all night in fear the shadow demons might try and attack him. However, they did not. All they did was stand watch as if they were awaiting a call, another mission from who was controlling them Inuyasha groaned as his stomach churned. He had not eaten anything, only the tea from the morning before.

Inuyasha kept an eye on all the monsters around him, just because he could not fight blind did not mean he could not try. As soon as he found a weak spot he would attack, but until then, he would just have to sit and watch, waiting in hunger.

--88—

Koga was rested. He slept the night away with no problems. He did some fishing and was now ready to do some hunting. Following an extremely faint scent he made it to a cave where a two headed dragon and a girl sat in silence. Koga sniffed the air and smelt a dog. The cave was being overpowered by Sesshomaru scent. _Am I too late? _Koga though but walked out anyways. Rin and Ah un were completely oblivious to Koga's entrance and exit. Having a staring contest was much more fun.

Koga took a whiff of the wind and smelt not only the girl but another and a male, then a certain fox hit his nose. Another sniff gave him a cat demon assaulting his nostrils. He decided to follow the strongest smell other than Sesshomaru. Running with the wind at his side, Koga came across Kobiyashi, sitting in a tree with a look of dire constipation. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that fox!" Koga hopped on to a tree branch. "What's bugging you?"

"A Girl,"

"Ah, makes sense why you're so glum, you never did have a way with the women like I did."

"No, this miko is protecting the demon I was told to kill. And she's no ordinary girl, she-"

"Was she in guy clothes?"

"Yes, how would you know that?"

"A miko, I never thought… So why is she protecting the kit?"

"I do not know, but it is giving me problems to complete my mission. Her interference is throwin my schedule off."

"Tell me where she was and I'll get her off your back."

"You would do that for me?" Kobiyashi asked then asked another question, "What's in it for you?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is you get your fox and _I _get the girl."

"Oh I see."

"Do you?"

"No, but it matters not. Come I'll show you where I encountered her last."

--8—

Kikyou watched as the sun rose above the horizon. Such a silent marvel, the sun rising that is. She stood up once the small window, which allowed her to watch the sun, was too small to allow her to watch the sun continue to rise. The pain had finally dull to numbness when it was an hour till dawn. She did not sleep that night, nor did she eat this morning. She slid a door open and listen to the silence of the mansion. Her sense of hearing was just as dull as it was when she was human. In fact, she did not feel any different. She frowned and looked down to her hands. The claws were gone. Did her miko powers deny her the devil blood of the demon her father was?

As she was looking at herself she noticed her clothing did not grace her skin. She turned to see it in a fallen pool around the very window she was looking through moments ago. She adorned her clothing and left the room. She simply walked out the home of the demons without so much of a thought as quietly as a lost soul.

She walked for hours before realizing she had not had the need to. She remained hunger free, without the need to relieve herself, and what her sister loved to do, sleep had not asked for her attention. She sun was coming down when she came across a village. It was a simple on filled with farmers and children running about. She choose here to rest until she had the need to travel once more.

--8—

Inuyasha sat there listening to the silence before he noticed the shadow demons were beginning to fall. A peck of silver was seen in the darkness flashing here and there. Everywhere it went a demon came falling down. Then a whip of green went in t a circle, multiple demons fell. "Dad?"

"No, big foot, of course it's me." Inuyasha ripped through the barrier and caught a flying stick. "What the hell is this?"

"It's the tetsusaiga, use it to help me." It seemed as if the cave was crawling with the shadow demons, that or being in such a dark place were making the things more powerful.

"You want me to use this rusted ole thing? For what to butter something?"

"Learn how to use it, quick. That or we die, your choice son." And right before a shadow demon came blaring his teeth at Inuyasha the sword transformed and Inuyasha came tumbling down. "Lying on your ass is not going to help the situation.

--8—

"If you can't move, how come you can talk? Your mouth it moving." Shippo pointed out as Kirara eased onto a clearing on the village. "That's a good question. When I know the answer, I'll be happy."

There were muffled shout coming from the village Kirara turned and Kagome could see the monk and female warrior fighting their way out a mob. "Kirara!" Sango shouted and the cat flew into action. Kagome kept her eyes tightly shut and prayed she did not fall off. She felt Kirara landing and the pressure of the men Kirara swing her claws at. Sango mounted the cat and held Miroku's hand tighter they flew into the forest. "Ah who are you?"

O0oo000oo0o0o

Rin bit into her meat, as did the dragon. Sesshomaru watched from a nearby boulder still curious about the wolf demon that Rin swore she did not see. As Rin cleaned the campsite a shift in the air was quite apparent. The elements seemed angry. Sesshomaru searched for the point of discomfort and his nose pointed towards the buried person. "Ah un, take Rin away." Without questioning, Rin jumped on the dragons back and was flown to a safe place.

Sesshomaru watched the mound and within that second there was a burst of flames. The fire was great and began to turn blue. The cave walls then also combusted. Sesshomaru swiftly made his exit and watched the flames engulf the cave. That was not natural at all. He left quickly not wanting humans to come and flock.

* * *

**Inuforlyf: **

Okay so I've my new laptop so more updates and less not updating. I must apologize for the lack of chapters. My computer has the next **4 **chapters and I couldn't reach them now I have to make them all up from memory. Luckliy this chapter was in my note books so here you go

**Christine? Christina?**

Well, she's dead now so it doesn't matter but I have realized that I was using both for one girl, my bad. She was the wind demoness killed in a battle against bears on steroids.

**Next Chapter:**

Yes… Kagura and Koga meet in the next chapter!!!! OMg wTFH and STFU. I kno teehee and Sesshomaru get's his sword too!!! Um… and Kikyou is in Kikyou land;-p

**Questions!**

Need to clarify who belongs where like Kagome is from the Eastern Lands and Koga and that black fox and shippo! And christine is from the Northern lands and the silver dog clan from the Western lands. But whos from the south? And who is the main Lord o f the north? Find out soon later in the chapter.

**PS**

I'm 16 years old as of JUNE 8th 2009

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
unknown date**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *


	14. The Hunt 14

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
July 7, 2009**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously:**

Kikyou walked for hours before realizing she had not had the need to rest. She remained hunger free, without the need to relieve herself, and what her sister loved to do, sleep had not asked for her attention. She sun was coming down when she came across a village.

--8—

Right before a shadow demon came blaring his teeth at Inuyasha the sword transformed and Inuyasha came tumbling down. "Lying on your ass is not going to help the situation.

**Now:**

"Your girl is gone." Kagura stated as she mixed a blow of sticky rice to eat. Naraku let out a growl behind her. "You let her escape did you?"

"As if I have the time to bother myself with your affairs, she left on her own. You have terrible security on this place. I suggest you get that fixed." She smiled at her own statement knowing Naraku hated being told what to do. She bent over and pulled out chopsticks from a drawer. "Do you recall when I gave you that important job to see to? It's time that you do".

Kagura turned to see Naraku leaning on the wall with a sneer adorned on his face. "What important job?"

"The Prince of the Northern Wolf tribe, have you been studying him?" Kagura scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I know what all men want. Kouga is no exception."

"Good, then you know the only way to become his mate is to be a wolf demoness. He will not want you if you are not. Moreover, even if he did agree to become your mate, his clan would not. You're too dirty." Kagura growled, "And whose fault is that. The only dirt on me is what you've put on me. In fact, it's not even dirt. I'm forever stained as long as you hold my heart."

Naraku smiled, "You were stained by your own choices in life, regardless of my actions." Kagura left out a heavy breath and seemed to be concentrating on something. "What do you want me to do Naraku? I'm not a wolf."

"The woman knows something. The same person who turned her husband human can turn you into a wolf. Go to the girls' mother and find out where the witch is hiding. Once you find the witch make her turn you into a wolf."

"Yeah and how will I get the woman I kidnapped in the first place to give me that information?"

"I do not care how you get it done, just get it done. I have heard that she has a sweet spot for a "happy ending", spin a story to get her on your side." He then slinked out of the room as if what she had to say next did not matter. In anger, Kagura pushed the bowl on to the floor letting the crash calm her thoughts. "When I get the chance, Naraku you're going to die."

--8—

Up on a cavernous mountain, a woman paced the snowy ground. She let out a breath and watched the air curl before her. The small hut was colder then out here where she now stood. She looked to her left watching the snow slowly melt before her. She realized she must have been going out of her mind. How was it that she was still here? Was no one searching for her? She had two twin daughters both powerful miko. She had a Lord of a husband whom had friends all over who would look for his wife as soon as it was requested. There was an entire hidden village who saw her as a hero! How is it that no one had found her?

Four days ago she was in her yard gardening. Three days ago she was being kidnapped. Two days ago she was waking up on a frozen futon in a hut on top of a mountain with a barrier around it. Fantastic. The woman rubbed her arms on the fur blanket she pulled out with her. She had watched the sun rising and it was now at its peak. She walked back into the hut and laid down onto the futon to slink into a depression but before she got the chance to, she heard something land outside. Could things enter the barrier and not leave? She questioned.

"Hello, Lady Sora?" Sora stood from the futon and glared at the door, she tried her best to recognize the voice calling out to her and when she did, her brain froze. "Where is she? She couldn't have escaped."

"Why have you done this?" Sora called from within the hut. Kagura took that as an invitation to enter said hut. "I like what you've done with the place. Seems warmer."

"I have not done anything to the place I have woken in. It is in the same state as it was when I first saw it."

"I guess it looks the same but it still feels warmer."

"Perhaps it is my body heat. Why have you come here? Are you going to kill me now? Have you received a sum of capital so now you are going to release me or are you here to seemly belittle me?"

"My, you have an active imagination. No, I've come here to ask for some help."

"Why on earth should I help my kidnapper?" Sora threw the blanket on to the futon. Her Lavender kimono was near brown and her feet were dressed with healing wounds. "I'm not your kidnapper I-"

"Do not try to lie to me. I remember your voice, your face; I remember everything about that day; so do not dare try to feed me such garbage!" Kagura visibly paled at the woman's voice.

"I'm only a slave of a much stronger evil. If I had the power to, I would have never kidnapped you in the first place. It was-"

"The man, was it the man who was with you?" Her eyes narrowed at Kagura. She tried to receive any bit of information she could from the wind demoness' eyes.

"Yes, His name is Naraku and he holds my heart."

"You are in love with such a man?"

"No, he holds my heart literally. Any false move and he can kill in me in a heartbeat. Get it heartbeat." Kagura let out a bitter chuckle. "The man I really love is a wolf." _The things I do for freedom._

"A wolf demon you mean? What does this have to do with me?"

"I know you must hate me but the only way that I can get my heart back is if I mate with my true love. Then he and I will destroy Naraku and you'll-"

"Be free?"

"Yes!" _I can't believe this is so easy._

"For my freedom, how may I help you? Of course if I help you, I must be set free."

"Yes, immediately as I mate and Naraku is destroyed."

"Okay, what must I do?"

"The man I'm in a relationship with truly loves me but his clan will not accept anyone not a wolf demon or demoness. I thought you may have a clue as to how to become a wolf demoness."

"I apologize but I cannot aid you." Sora bent and pulled the blanket up and around her once more so that she may feel it's warmth once more. "What do you mean?" Kagura asked with thin patience.

"I do know how to turn a demon into another."

"But your husband is human how did he-"

"He went to an old witch down south for a potion however I do not know if she can help you. As for the potion he took, I myself am curious how he turned human."

"Maybe the witch can help me. Where South?"

"I am not entirely sure."

"What do you mean?" Kagura hissed.

"It was passed twin mountains and passed a village of demons. We had to go over a large body of water and then once we reached her she brought us to a tree and claimed she had been waiting for us." Kagura eyed the woman before heading to the kitchen. She pulled out a cup and took it. "I put this cup in here for you, Naraku doesn't know about it."

"What does a cup-"

"A friend of mine gave it to me, put snow in it and it heats up. You'll have fresh water. There's a bowl in there too that makes water more than just water." Sora ignored that fact that the wind demoness had just cut her off and nodded. "Thank you very much and I hope that you come back to set me free." Kagura nodded. She had put the cup and bowl there long before Lady Sora came. Kagura used to slip away to this hut countless of times to clear her mind she figured that this woman deserved not to live only one the gruel Naraku will send up.

"Thank you, Lady Sora."

"If it pleases you, you may call me Sora." Shocked, Kagura bowed and flew off disappearing once she exited the barrier. Sora picked up the cup Kagura placed on the counter and walked out. She placed some snow into the cup and watched as the snow churned then before her very eyes became boiling water. Smiling she walked back inside and into the kitchen. She searched for a bowl that looked similar to the cup she was holding. Once she found it she poured the water in and watched as the water turned into cooked fished. She gasped before she devoured the meal.

--8--

As Kikyou walked into the village, she felt she was being watched. She entered the market place and watched the people walking around buying bread and quietly speaking to their neighbors. Something seemed out of place. Kikyou did not feel to concern herself so she was going to search for a resting place, however a loud noise behind her caught her attention.

"Surrender the children!" Kikyou turned to see a angry green blob of a demon. The children running about suddenly stopped their playing and stood in a line. Confused Kikyou watched as one by one the demon took hold of a child and swallowed it whole. Because the demon was transparent the child swallowed was clearly seen and Kikyou couldn't help but watch as the child made its way through the demon and out the other end.

The demon had the devoured the second to last child when Kikyou realized that this girl was not doing as the other children did. Some of the people standing around gasped and others cried. The demon seemed content and the girl's skin began to peel off. The villagers stood watch. "What is this!" The demon turned his body towards Kikyou.

"Woman, do you also wish to be eaten? If not shut your mouth!"

"Let that child go!" she shouted. Though it was not her business the little girl's cries were heard throughout the village it was so loud. Kikyou's ears were being bruised. "I asked you demon to release that child!"

"Not a chance." The demon bent over to take the last child and the villagers seemed to be more active now. "No! You promised that you would only take one child when that happened!" A man cried out.

"Yes but you promised as villagers you would not complained but that onna has broken the promise. Why can't I?"

"Because when that happens you can take more of our children this last one won't be like the others that slid out, he's going to be like that girl in you right now!" another villager exclaimed.

"Yes well you should have kept that woman's mouth closed!" Kikyou frowned. The villagers began explaining that she was seemly a traveler. Kikyou bent down and picked up a rock. She focused her energy into that rock and watched as is glowed pink she then threw it at the beast. It hit his foot and he roared as smoke began to rise from the spot. "Someone give me a bow and arrow!" She shouted.

She picked up another rock and threw it once more drenched in her miko powers. "A miko?" Many people murmured as did the demon moaned out.

"You called for a miko!" The demon shouted and came gliding rather quickly towards Kikyou. "Bow and arrow!" She shouted once more, backing watching the demon come towards her, but the villagers did nothing to help her. Therefore, she got herself devoured.

--8—

"Where are we Sango?" Kagome looked around the valley they reached. "It doesn't look familiar?"

"Yes it did that's why I needed to make sure you weren't insane but I guess you are. What are we doing back here?" Kagome groaned.

"Well, I figured we needed to rest."

"So we return to the stream? Does that make any sense to you?"

"Well Lady Kagome, whom ever is following you wouldn't return to where they already searched seeing as-"

"No one asked you!" Kagome groan in frustration as she couldn't stand to strangle the perverted monk who tried to reason with her.

"We'll head north as soon as Kirara gets a drink, I don't know how long she was in that cave and I want to make sure she doesn't die of dehydration. After Kagome was taken off the overgrown cat, Kirara transformed back into the pet and meowed towards the fresh water source. "Yes, take care of your demon's life before your human friend's life."

"Kirara is not like other demons Kagome! And what about that one that just came out of nowhere? What's his name again? Shippo? You just met him and you risked your life but you can't let Kirara to get a drink. Are you really that self fish?" Kagome kept quiet at Sango's rant.

"I have my own hatred of demons but Kirara is one I trust more than anyone and if you hate demons so much why'd you help that fox? The sneakiest type of demon there is? And what about the monk? He came with a wind demoness who died protecting you! Are you going to act this way over a small harmless demon drinking water?"

"Alright Lady Sango, I believe Lady Kagome understands. There is no need to continue." The two looked down to see Kagome's eyes shut and her breathing extremely hard. "I'm sorry Kagome, I just… I don't know."

"Don't worry about it Sango. I get it. I was raised to hate demons. My father turned human to marry my mother but I just found out that I'm going to turn demon if I mate with one so I guess I have issues with the demon kind but that was no reason for me to be self fish. I want Shippo to travel with us North. His companion's with Sesshomaru so we'll drop him off home before Sesshomaru can reach up with us now that he's got two scents to follow no doubt he can track us down faster."

"He knows Shippo is with us?"

"I doubt that but it won't be hard to find out. He already made it to the hidden village. We have to move fast." Sango nodded and knelt down so she was closer to Kagome. "I am sorry for going off like that. I don't think you're self fish."

"But aren't I? I have been. I've dragged you around left and right and even my sister. I haven't even bother looking for her. An what about my mom. I don't even know if she's still alive and-"

"We'll find them both, and take Shippo home and avoid Sesshomaru and destroy Naraku!"

"Naraku?"

"Oh, well I'm going to destroy him anyways. He's the one who killed my family. He's the reason mother took me in."

"I'll help Sango. He sounds bad and such a person should be brought to justice."

"Demon."

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango turned their heads to Miroku. "Naraku is the half demon who cursed my family with the wind tunnel in my right hand. Christine and I were off to battle him after she found her two wards."

"What do you mean cursed wind tunnel?" Sango asked and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Generation after generation my family will have a black hole that suck in everything around it once uncovered. After time the tunnel will grow bigger eventually swallowing the host as well. That is how my father died."

"Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry." Sango stood and hugged him she pulled away and he raised his right hand covered with a rosary. "Once I pull this off, a curse could swallow that entire river." He lowered it and Sango shook her head. "If I was to die before I can defeat Naraku, I would like an heir to finish the job that is why I asked if you would bear my child." Sango couldn't help but blush however a wandering hand made her forced to hit the monk across the head.

"Do you really hate demons?" Kagome tilted her head back and so Shippo's tear stained face. "Oh my goodness Shippo I'm sorry. I don't hate you." She hadn't realized he was here the entire time crying. No one had. "But you said-"

"I no what I said but I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated. I guess I feel a little paranoid and tired at the same time. That's never a good thing. Just know Shippo that I can never hate you."

"Okay."

--8—

"Damn it dad, I am sick of killing these things!" Before Inuyasha knew it he was shouting out nonsense and a wave of energy left the sword. The shadow demons were destroyed instantly. "Finally! Dad how'd you do that?"

"You did that son, not me."

"What no I didn't I just said windscar and that happened."

"Exactly. And there are more skills you can learn with that sword now we've got to go look for your brother to go after Naraku together."

"Here's the thing dad, I'm hungry and tired."

"Then we will make came a little closer to the opening and hunt for something to eat before heading out."

* * *

**Inuforlyf**

I know I said Kagura would meet Kouga in this chapter but I'm tired and I still have to work on my summer AP Project because if I don't go by my schedule I won't have it done by the start of school.

Next chapter Ayame is introduced and The black fox is back with a friend to get Shippo back. Not to mention Sesshomaru gets a sword he's been missing!!!

beta still needed as you can clearly read

REview!!!


	15. The Hunt 15

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
August 4, 2009**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously:**

She shouted once more, backing away and watching the demon come towards her, but the villagers did nothing to help her. Therefore, she got herself devoured.

--8--

"Here's the thing dad, I'm hungry and tired."

"Then we will make camp a little closer to the opening and hunt for something to eat before heading out."

**Now:**

Sesshomaru's patience was growing thin. He had yet to come across a clue to tell him where the loud mouthed twin was heading. Although he was walking, he was traveling in a fast enough pace to meet up with the two running girls. Sure, the taijiya must have under gone training in speed and endurance but the little princess had not, had she? With his pace, those girls should have been in sight by now, in fact he should have come across them twice.

Of course judging from the appearance in the cave she must have had another companion now. He mentally frowned at the thought. At the rate he was going, why were they out of his reach? He had reached the village the girl's trail had gone through. The kitsune was also with her so the track was clearer. Now, he was going to question the villagers, as soon as they stopped fleeing.

Rin's eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru's hand rise. It seemed he was going to attack the village with his poison whip but the motion of his hand quickly changed and his hand headed straight for his own neck and Rin gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The cold prince threw his eyes at the flea demon that was rude enough to speak before he was spoken to and stupid enough to drink the Inuyoukai's blood. "Myouga, what is it that you want?"

"Oh sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but your blood smells so…"

"Myouga."

"Ah yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I was sent by your father, Lord Touga.."

"I believe I have a fairly good grasp on who my father is; why were you sent?"

"Well there is word that Naraku is on the loose once more. He wanted me to locate your position and report back to him. If I may be so bold as to ask, where are you heading to, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"North."

"Oh so you already knew about Naraku then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well rumor has it that Naraku was originally from the Northern lands and the secret to defeating him is also in the North, with the reigning Lord. Isn't that why you were heading North, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"There was a questionable act of power in a cave; it was engulfed in flames that appeared from nothing. Tell me what you can of said happening."

"If memory serves me correct such happenings can only be brought about by fire elementals. As rumor has it, there are only six fire elementals in the entire world strong enough to show such a display of power, milord."

"Do you know of any fire elementals who reside towards the North? It seems the disagreement of elements leaned towards the right of the setting sun."

"Only one Lord Sesshomaru, though it is only a rumor but she is said to be one of the four half sisters of Naraku."

"Explain."

"I would like to Lord Sesshomaru but now doesn't seem like a good time."

"The villagers are starting to riot!" Rin exclaimed and Sesshomaru quickly turned to see the humans carrying simple household items and farming tools to battle. Sesshomaru tilted his head to Ah Un who in turn flew into the air away from the village.

With a swipe, a green whip had four of the nearest men headless and the fifth with a head on a bloody hinge, the sixth however promptly relieved himself of waste and non digestible foods. Two men behind fell to the ground in a faint and others fled.

"State your business demon!" A shorter man shouted from the distance. Before the man could blink, a strong grip around his throat cut off his air supply and as he passed out he heard the demon clearly say, "Or what?" And he knew that the village was doomed as he succumbed to darkness.

--8—

Kikyou stood in a heavy coat of slime. She stared straight through the glob demon and watched the villagers stare in shock. Slowly she realized why her anger was rising. There was a screaming child by her side. "Cease your crying girl." The girl continued to yell; cry, and shout, easily letting the noise grate underneath Kikyou's nerves.

With anger burning in her eyes she reached for the girl ignoring the slight glow her hands made. She grabbed hold of the child's collar and swung her towards the villagers ignoring the coat of slime trying to stop her actions. She observed in satisfaction as the child flew towards the villagers, and the shouting decreased in volume.

Something then struck her as odd. If the girl only had to step out, why didn't she in order to escape, why did she merely sit there in despair? She heard a muffled shout from the villagers. She could not care less, she just wanted a place to be in solitude, but instead she became the main attraction of a street brawl. She forced herself to move through the semi transparent slime, she was going to get out the same way the girl had.

She noticed the slime was getting thicker and her skin was beginning to peel off. Her entire form burned and she could only watch as her skin seemed to be rolling off her body, leaving a trail of bloody muscles. She was not to let herself become a freak as the girl, who had exited it a moment ago had. An old woman nursed the girl's wounds, as the girl was skinless only her face stayed intact because her hands were covering it while she cried.

All around her the slime rumbled and there was laughter bouncing off the slime. Her ears swallowed in every unnecessary chuckle the beast made. The laughter grew louder until her body itself was vibrating from the sound. In a desperate attempt to make it stop, she shot her hands up to what she thought was the head of the beast and allowed the hatred she now bore of the noise flow through her. Before she could blink, she was on the rubble of slime and surrounded by scattered mumbles throughout the villagers.

Kikyou could not help but eye the people who were going to watch her die. As she lifted herself from the ground, she took note of the skin of her arms; they seemed to be scrubbed raw pink. Other areas on her were blotches of blood covering muscles. "Miko-sama! Thank you so much." An elder man shouted, soon the rest were shouting their thanks as well. Quickly two sets of arms were on her, helping her. She shrugged them off and tried to stand up straight.

"What was that?"

"We do not know but every moon cycle he came and devoured a child. If we were to argue, he'd take more. Once his body was done digesting he could take in more."

Kikyou turned to the female voice to her left. "All you planned to do was allow this to continue. You disgust me!" She turned to walk on.

"Please no, Miko-sama. We had no choice; how were we to fight back? We have no weapons we are a peaceful village."

"I do not care for your troubles."

"Please Miko-sama, stay in for the night. You can have the best room in my inn!"

"No you must stay in my home. My daughter recently married. It is the larges-"

"No, stay with us Miko-sama!"

"No me!"

"I can house you Miko-sama!"

"Allow my family Miko-sama!"

The shouting slowly became a roar in her ears. "Where is your inn?" A young man smiled at her as she questioned him.

"Right this way, Miko-sama." The villagers quickly quieted down and followed the miko with their eyes, as she disappeared with the man into the inn. Once they were inside the villagers returned to their work only this time chattering away about the savior Kami gifted them.

--8—

Kagura quickly discovered where the witch resided, seeing as she just came from the left twin mountain. She flew into the forest to find the witch. "Ah ha! You thought you could escape, Miyou? Well you were wrong!" Kagura quickly turned to see a flying slug headed towards her face. Obviously, she dunked but soon a foot came crashing through her feather and she fell to the ground.

With a growl Kagura stood up and glared at the old woman. "What the hell was that?

"Oh, you're not Miyou!" The old woman giggled and turned. "Come along then. I know why you're here now."

"Oh, so you knew and you lied about some Miyou person?!"

"Teehee, you catch on quick!"

--8—

"We need some sort of plan." Kagome turned her head to Sango, telling her to continue. "I know you're running from Sesshomaru, but we need a goal. We can't roam Japan with no home and nothing to do. We aren't merchants."

"I agree with Lady Sango. We need some sort of idea on what we are doing, are we just going to travel?"

"Of course not, monk, we have to head north."

"Why the North, Lady Kagome?"

"Well we need to take Shippo home. Who knows when that black fox is going to return and try to attack little Shippo again. After that we can go after Naraku to get him to remove that curse on your hand."

"'Thank you for trying to aid me, however, Lady Kagome, in your condition I doubt we can do much.."

"I did hear some rumors in the village I was staying in before." Sango said as she continued to scrub a hard coral against her Hiraikotsu. "The villagers were talking about some healing springs a bit off to the north in the East."

"Hey! I know about them, Christine always brought me and the kids there to help with the old people who lived around it. She said we were supposed to clean it and help the old people with their houses and stuff like that." The three humans stared at Shippo in surprise. "Why are you guys looking at me like that for?"

"I had forgotten you were so close to us." Sango said bluntly. ** Shippo was at Kagome's head and in fact had been sitting there the entire time listening in on the conversation. ** He gave Sango a large smile and shrugged.

"Well then, Shippo you must know exactly where it is." Miroku recovered from the new information.

"Well I do, but I only know how to get there from my house not from here."

"Well that settles it. We'll head to Shippo's home and to the springs, then back to Shippo's, and from there go off to challenge Naraku!"

"You sure are optimistic." Sango murmured but smiled none the less. Kagome grinned at Shippo. "Though I love your spirit, Lady Kagome, but shouldn't you let your father know where you are heading?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know the story. Well Miroku, my mother is missing…" She continued with her story as the sun set. Sango pulled her weapon out from the stream and kneeled in front of Kirara. Her cat had three full fish bones near her. Sango smiled before nodding to Kirara and standing. She walked to Kagome and the monk. Shippo was near them as well. Kagome was finishing her tale and Shippo looked a bit nervous.

"Oh so that's why Sesshomaru is looking for you!" Sango placed Hiraikotsu on her back. "You do realize the hunt has started, correct, Lady Kagome?"

"Well I know I started it but I still have no idea what it is. No one wants to tell me."

"I want to tell you but we don't have time." Sango said, "We've been here for a little too long, who knows how close Sesshomaru is by now."

"I agree should we head out then? I think it would be better if I were to go on foot." Miroku suggested. Sango raised a brow.

"We'll be on Kirara I don't think you'll be able to keep up."

"My dear Sango, though you do not know this, I am quite fit and I live on running."

"I can only imagine why." Kagome said to the monk's words.

"I'm hurt that you would say that Lady Kagome." He held his chest to feign the pain he "felt" in his heart.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?"

"Positive."

"Alright, let's go."

"Cool! We're traveling through the night, that's so cool. Like a ninja on a mission, like an assassin on the kill, like a bat!" Kagome laughed at the young boy's antics.

--8—

Inuyasha took a large bite from his kill. He noticed his father wasn't eating and looked up. The old man seemed older than usual. The setting sun placed a glow on his face and the man's hair was duller than usual. Was he worried, is he nervous? Inuyasha could not read his father's face; the look of impassiveness was gone. The laugh wrinkles near his eyes looked like war wrinkles and his usual gleaming teeth from a smile were hidden behind a frown. His father was actually serious.

His own kidnapping was a bit of a shock, why were the shadow demons working together? How'd his father find him so quickly and why the hell is he giving away his favorite sword, okay second favorite but still, it is a big deal? Why not give it to Sesshomaru?

"Dad?"

"Onigumo is dead." Inuyasha choked on the boar in his throat. "Naraku is out of hiding and has taken the first move." _I knew it was Naraku._

"What are we going to do?" His father turned to him. "You and Sesshomaru must defeat Naraku. But you still have to find the girls first."

"If Naraku's out, shouldn't we go after-"

"He's after the girls."

"WHAT?"

"Onigumo already knew it was Naraku who kidnapped his wife but he also knew the half demon wouldn't dare kill her. She knows a lot and the information she knows is probably keeping her alive. But, if Naraku has Sora, he must know now that it is the girls who have the jewel."

"Jewel? You mean-"

"The Shikon no Tama, said to be made by Lady Midoriko and the souls of hundred of demons. It can grant the holder a powerful wish and give those untold powers."

"Oh, man, so the twins… and Onigumo… and the hunt… and Kouga"

"Kouga?"

"Yeah… you see what had happened was…"

--8—

Kagura now sat in a tree… There was an entire home in this tree. Complete with a living space, a kitchen, and a sleeping area. The tree was large and tall, the old woman walked right into it and Kagura followed ending up in this tree hut. "I can help you however you must help me in return."

"How do you even know what I came to ask?"

"I saw you in the water. Although you do not know it, but what you have come to ask is truly your true desires." Kagura's eyes narrowed into slits.

"No, it is not."

"Oh, but it is. You want to get away from your master and would do anything to be set free. The very thing you will be changed into will grant you a sense of freedom and that is what you want, if not need."

"That is ridiculous. You obviously have too much time on your hands and so you make up stories.."

The old woman fussed with the hem of her apron. "I hate it when people don't believe me. Anyways! It doesn't matter what you think, let's just barter. What do you think you can give me?"

"How much do you want?"

"Give me your first child."

"What?"

"Your first child."

"I don't comprehend."

"The person that comes out of your vagina during labor for your first time! I want it."

"I am still not understanding."

--8--

Sesshomaru walked away from the fire. After bending down and capturing a young girl's handkerchief he wiped his hand free from blood. He sneered at the smell of death overcoming his senses. He breathed out heavily and dispelled the smell from his nostrils. He looked up and Ah Un was not in sight. Sesshomaru nodded and continued to walk into the forest.

Unfortunately, for the villagers, they had not seen a girl in male clothing. They did not even know of the fox but he smelt them both in this village, so he destroyed inhabitants for being liars.

While walking he came across his companions. Rin sat quietly on a log swinging her legs back and forth; the dragon was feasting on some grass. The sun had set during his walk and he frowned. It was this late? He took a breath and the trail seemed to be off.

He turned his nose to the right then back to the left. The trail was heading towards a stream. Sesshomaru was sure he had gone to the stream before heading towards the cave.

Were the girls trying to trick him or did they truly go back to that area. "Stay here," he told the others and sped off to the stream.

The trail was extremely fresh here however it could just mean they dropped by and their scent mixed with the older scent and made it seem stronger. But there was a heavy smell of wolf. There were two foxes and a cat, all demons. Were they the girls' companions or were they following them as well. If it were the latter, this hunt was going to become a bit tiresome.

He did a curt whistle and waited for his companions to arrive. He investigated the scents once more. There was a male scent, human, with the others as well. Only three smells here were familiar, the girl, the kit and Prince Kouga.

Had the stupid wolf figured out of the hunt on his own? He still could not have joined. He had to inform one of the members of the hunt that he was joining. Of course he could always tell the prey at the last minute, but everyone knew it was as if it were a warning for rape. Someone must have told him.

The last time he had met the prince he had said nothing to allow the prince to figure out Sesshomaru was in a middle of a mating hunt. The only others who knew were the two fathers, the girls and… Inuyasha. The half breed must have slipped up. The wolf prince had been on his way to attack the Eastern Lands, had he simply stopped? "Lord Sesshomaru!" A nuisance shouted in his ear.

"Myouga."

"My apologies, milord, however I feel I should tell you, your father is truly in distress. He did not tell me much other than to find you and tell him of your destination. It seems he needs to tell you something of extreme importance and even I am not to know about it."

"Of course not, you are the weakest link of the Western Lands."

"Gasp, my Lord. I understand I am a bit cowardly but my loyalty is to the Royal Inuyoukai of the Moon Clan!"

"Of course, send word to my father that I am not to be followed by fleas and if he wishes to tell me something he should find me himself, lest I kill the messenger."

Myouga took in as much oxygen as he could, to hold back his need to pee himself to sleep. "U-und-understood, Lord Sesshomaru, but you should know before I leave. Your father had sent messages to all the lords. I'm not exactly sure what was in the letters but something must have happened in the house of the Eastern Lord." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Leave." And Myouga hurried off. Sesshomaru stood there contemplating what move he should take. Should he go to his father or should he finish this hunt. Or rather, should he go to the wolf prince to question him? But the thought of attacking his half brother sounded pleasant. A loud yawn came from his left. He looked down to see the young girl nodding off.

"Sleep, we shall travel in the morning."

The girl vigorously shook her head. "If Rin sleeps then we won't be able to find the girl and Rin really wants to see Lord Sesshomaru happy. Rin thinks that if Lord Sesshomaru finds this girl, Lord Sesshomaru will be happy. Why else is he looking for her so hard? The only time Rin looks so hard for something is when she lost her favorite toy and Rin was really sad but when Rin found it, Rin was really happy!"

"Hn, Ah Un." The dragon looked up from his grazing. "Get on," Rin scrambled on top of her ride, "and do not dare to fall off or you'll be left behind.." She nodded and they started to move.

_So be it, _Sesshomaru went off to continue the hunt. He will find this girl, they will commence the hunt and the mating, and then they will bare powerful heirs in order to keep both the East and West intact.

* * *

Inuforlyf

Yay!!! another chapter done. Wooo who. Special thanks to **tsukiyomi no miko **she bravely decided to become my beta!!!! And for that I have decided to marry her! okay so maybe not marry but she has become one of my favs. So to those who rudely quit on me in the past, blec who needs you I have my tsuiyomi!!!!

For the **next chapter** Ayame is finally intorduced yes I promise you will get to meet her!!! and inuyasha finds the new and improved Kikyou. Wonder how that'll turn out!!!

Stay tune and don't forget to review!!! or we'll fight tonight. Your choice.................

REVIEW~~


	16. The Hunt 16

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
August 9, 2009**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously:**

"Right this way, Miko-sama." The villagers quickly quieted down and followed the miko with their eyes, as she disappeared with the man into the inn. Once they were inside the villagers returned to their work only this time chattering away about the savior Kami gifted them.

--8—

"Give me your first child."

"What?"

"Your first child."

"I don't comprehend."

**Now:**

Inuyasha and his father did not rest, as night came they charged. They both had a mission. Inuyasha was to find Kikyou immediately and take her to the west, the hunt was to be postponed. Once Inuyasha had finished telling his father of his encounter with the Northern Wolf Prince, the older Lord decided that their priority was the girls' safety.

Lord Touga Inutaisho Takanashi was to reach his other son, relay his message, and head home to oversee both Eastern and Western Lands. If his fears were correct, dark powers would be raising up to wreak havoc upon the world. Naraku would be the Dark Lord in charge. The lord laughed through his nose, he was getting ahead of himself. Naraku would never get the chance to do whatever it was he was truly planning to do. The Inu Lord would not allow the half-breed to.

"Dad I don't have a clue where to find her. It's like she disappeared into the wind." Inuyasha huffed out as he tried to catch up to his father. He was managing only because the older man ran slower than his natural speed.

"Head to the nearest villages and ask around. If she has been kidnapped by Naraku, the way rumors run around here, it wouldn't be too hard to find out where the man is holding her captive."

"Unless he's personally guarding her."

"Well, let's hope he isn't. You're on your own now pup, Myouga has told me where Sesshomaru is."

"What? Where's the flea?"

"Ah hello master Inuyasha." Abruptly stopping he pulled the flatten bug off his forehead and his father quickly hurried off. Light brown dust stood where his father once did.

"What the hell do you want, Myouga?"

"Yes, well, I've gotten word that a village close by has received a miko from Kami. She seemed to walk in and save them from a demon which was terrorizing them for years. It may be the girl you are seeking."

"How do you know I'm looking for her?"

"Your father told me about the hunt, that is how I found Lord Sesshomaru; I followed the other girl's trail."

"Thanks Myouga." Inuyasha hurried off after the flea nodded. With the lack of finger nails holding Myouga up by his collar, the flea floated down to the ground in a puff.

--8--

Kagura groaned when she finally figured out what the old woman was trying to tell her. "In all honesty, I doubt I can find someone to aid me in conceiving a child. If I do get a chance to have a child I don't think I would be able to give that child away."

"Good, you've passed the test."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to see if you had a true heart. I knew you did of course but I wanted to be sure. If you had said yes, I would have sent you up the river."

"Tsh, as if you can do that. So will you help me?"

"I know you want to be a wolf demon, but that's a lot of work." Kagura shook her head; she knew she couldn't trust this woman. If anything, this so-called witch is just a psycho psychic.

"So you can't do it." It wasn't really a question but a statement. Now she had to go back to Naraku to tell that man of her failure.

"Oh, I never said I couldn't, I just say it would be a lot of work. A lot of work for you anyways."

"Why is it when you talk I haven't a clue on what you are really trying to tell me?" Kagura mumbled and fanned herself cooler.

"Because you are stupider than you thought." The woman fished.

"Why you! Listen here old woman! Help me or die! I tried the nice approach but you are angering me. In fact, I should kill you then use your body to kill everyone who ever encountered you!"

"Would that include you?"

"Little bitch!" Kagura pulled her fan from her clothing. "That is why changing will be difficult for you."

"Excuse me?" Her attack faltered as she looked into the old woman's calm eyes. They were a serene blue. Her powdered white cheeks were caked with laughter wrinkles, but near her calm eyes the wrinkles were clearly of sadness.

"Those who come to me usually come to change for their loved ones. The only loved one you have is yourself; so truly becoming what you wish to change into will be difficult."

"You're speaking cryptic again woman, don't test me."

"Kagura, I'm trying the best I can to explain. Lower your weapon and have some tea." Kagura nodded. Before her, a table and two steaming teacups appeared. With widened eyes she looked up to the old woman. "Go ahead, take a cup." The wind demon reached for the cup closest to her and instead of the hand connecting to the cup, it passed right through it. She gasped and leaned back.

"What is the meaning of this witch?"

"I can make illusions of the heart; it is up to you to bear the illusions to make it true." The old woman reached for her own cup and took a sip of tea. "I can create illusions that can be directly asked by me and only me to become real. However if I were to aid you and turn you into the wolf demon you are so hell bent to become, you would have to make that true yourself."

"So all I have to do is really want this cup of tea and it'll be a cup of tea for me?" Kagura asked and looked up to the now nodding old witch. In only a moment's hesitation she went for the cup and felt the solid china underneath her hand. "I thought after doing this I would understand but I still don't get it. Do you just have to turn me into a wolf demon, what-"

"I can give you the appearance of a wolf demon, I can even give you the aura of one, but I cannot change you in all entireties, but you can."

"The aura and looks of a wolf demon, what's so bad about that? I'll be a wolf demon."

"In a sense but what of your scent, and demonic instincts and powers, they will be of a simple wind demoness." Kagura took a sip and noted the tea inside the cup was nothing but a picture.

"I can't taste the tea.

"You only thought of what you saw. You saw a cup and you wanted to be able to take hold of it. You never truly thought of the tea inside of it." Kagura narrowed her eyes at the tea not wishing to look up and see the old woman's calmed eyes. They unnerved her.

"I don't understand."

"Think about the tea you are drinking, the smells the taste the heat and the bitter after taste."

"But there's nothing here but an illusion how can I-"

"Just do it."

An hour passed with Kagura shouting at the old woman. Cups were broken and not a drop of tea was spilled. "What the hell are you trying to prove? I don't get what the-"The old woman huffed and stood up from her cramped position. She stood in front of Kagura and they began a face down.

"Listen child you are bothering me. I will grant you your wish but it is you who will be able to truly fulfill it and work your way on getting your heart back from your master." The old woman stared at her with narrowed calm eyes and raised an arm. The arm went passed Kagura's face and as a reflex, she closed her eyes. When no blow came to her, she opened her eyes. "To others you are a beautiful red haired girl with pig tails. You are a happy young woman with little fighting experience and your big bright green eyes show others of your innocence."

Kagura looked down and saw she had fur clothing and a shorter stature then before. "From appearances only, you seem 15 and lean so you must have had some training in your life and get a regular feeding. From appearances only you seem to be an innocent teenager who listens to her parents and speaks no ill towards elders but always says what you think should be heard." Kagura gulped, the woman's voice was beginning to rise, the calmness in her eyes seemed to be diminishing, and a fire began to rise.

"From appearances only, this girl has no ill thoughts clouding her mind. Revenge is nowhere near her heart and her body is used to help others and not herself! This girl is not you! Do you understand! You won't be able to pull this off!"

"I can."

"No you can't! You are way too deep in your thoughts of destroying the very man who made you!"

"You don't know anything."

"I know everything! This is why I know that you cannot become the appearance I've given you."

"Then give me another!"

"I can't! This is who you want to be!"

There was a silence and Kagura's now green orbs stared at the woman in questioning. "What do you mean?" The voice that came from her was cracked and quiet.

"You wanted to be free from your master, but what your heart truly desires to be free from evil and to be someone new. This illusion, which I've cast on you, was taken from your heart. It is an appearance of a strong demoness who uses her strength for others. That's what you wanted."

"But-"

"The desire to rid yourself of your master was also strong which is why the demon you've turned into was a wolf. Remember you aren't truly free. Not yet anyways."

"But you just said I'm a wolf because of my desires. Shouldn't I be a wolf now since I believe?"

"This is just like the tea, Kagura, you partly believe. You believe in the appearance and it's become so, however inside, you are still Kagura and that won't be enough to fool higher level demons like Kouga."

"You just said-"

"There is a part of you that believes you will need revenge and there is another that wishes for the innocence of the girl you now look like. Those two clash and until you can become a whole new person that can hold both of those thoughts without arguing within your heart then you will become the wolf that you need to destroy your master and to become the girl that wishes to simply be free."

Kagura lowered her head and the ponytails on the side of her head bounced. She bent and picked up some of the broken shards from the floor. "Is there any way to be two people?" she placed the shards she collected onto the table and continued to pick the broken pieces.

"I don't think so."

"But you don't know."

"It's never happened before so I have no knowledge-"

"I'll make it happen but for now…" she stood from her place and glared into the woman's eyes. "Call me Ayame. Just for now anyways."

--8—

Kagome groaned as the cat flew through the trees. Sure enough, Miroku was right by them running a storm. Why was he so unnaturally fast? Kagome ignored the thought and closed her eyes once more letting out another groan. "Is everything alright Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you making funny noises then?" Shippo asked from his place on Kirara's shoulders.

"It's not that Kirara isn't a great ride, but I'm forced to watch the floor moving at a crazy speed right beneath me. This can't be good from my stomach."

"Don't worry Kagome, we've made great distance. We will stop in a few…" Sango said but her voice drifted away, Kagome had opened her eyes once more. It was dark and all she really saw were blurs. Occasionally, an animal jumped into view, for just a second.

"Oh my Kami! I just say saw a feeding!" Once more Kagome groaned and her stomach protested as well.

"We can stop at the village I see up ahead."

"What if they allow us, remember last time?" After a few more minutes, Kirara flew above a human village. They landed and slowed to a walk. The village had an ominous feel to it; it seemed almost deserted.

"I suppose everyone is sleeping then." Miroku reasoned. It wasn't enough though. Kagome felt Sango's leg shiver against her own.

"Is it really that late?" Sango asked no one in particular and looked up to the sky. The moon was dancing in the sky along with the smaller stars beside it.

"We have been running for hours. I'm prepared to pass out." Miroku confessed and placed both hands on his knees. He breathed heavily before he dropped onto his rear.

"So how are we to find an inn if everyone is sleeping?" Sango asked and hopped off Kirara. Once off, she looked to Kagome's pained face.

"I can't feel my stomach but I know it must be depressed." The demon exterminator shook her head with a smile before looking back to the village.

"I'll go and scout around, Miroku, please look after them." With a hand and a nod, Miroku agreed.

"Of course, you can count on me." He told her and took in more gulps of air.

Sango nodded towards him and looked back to Kagome. "Alright, I'm off; try your best not to fall off."

"Ha, ha, try your best not to be taken." Kagome bit back and Sango laughed before walking away.

"Can I come?"

"Of course you can Shippo." The young kit jumped off the over grown cat and hurried to follow after Sango.

"Hey Miroku, could you tell me more about Christine?"

"You mean Christina?"

"Huh, yeah, the wind demoness." Kagome continued to stare at the ground not being able to do anything else. "I do not know much about her, Lady Kagome, though I do know she has three other sisters and a brother. She spent her time caring for the children who resided in the orphanage. I believe she was looking for that fox there that you have picked up. She was quite worried for him."

"It makes sense. She told me he's a prince of something and when I first met him, there was a black fox assassin coming after him. So as soon as I saw him, I knew I had to protect him. Demon or not, he's still a child." Kagome sighed at the thought.

"I knew you would have such an innocent heart. When you spoke of your hatred of demons, I must admit, I was shocked."

"I was raised to hate the demon kind. I thought that was the way to go. I still have those feelings but now it's more like. 'I hate them but I don't know why' so the feeling isn't as strong."

As she thought of the misfortunate kitsune, from the corner of her eyes she saw some light. She struggled but could not look up, with her other senses she heard Miroku mumble a quick, "We need to go!"

With in another second she felt Miroku board Kirara and tell her to go up. In the transaction of rising, Kirara made a painful mew and they were going down. "Again?" Kagome moaned in both fear and anger. She and Miroku were human; did that mean nothing to people? The cat tipped and before Kagome could shout, she slid off and watched the villagers coming after them.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome looked through the crowd. She saw her female friend being dragged by a hefty man. Shippo was nowhere to be scene. He was the reason the villagers turned on Sango. She should have never let him go, she felt like an idiot.

What could she do? "Stop!" she shouted repeatedly but the villagers decided her pleas were nothing.

"TRAITORS!" They shouted at them and Miroku was forced into battle once more against the fellow humans. They had not even given them the chance to explain, just like the last village. They were tired and dirty, not to mention extremely hungry.

Kagome continued to shout and she closed her eyes not wanting to watch as they beat Kirara. "NO! STOP! We didn't do anything!! We're inno-" A foot came to her face. Her eyes shot open and she saw multiple people were kicking her.

"She felt her face!" A man shouted and a wad of spit came to her eyes. "Sold your body to Satan?" The kicks continued but she felt nothing but the sand being poured on her face. She felt the yanks at her hair and the sharp pain flowing over her face.

"Stop this you bastards!!!!" A rock came to her face and she blacked out.

--8—

"Miko-sama! Miko-sama! There is a villager giving birth!" Kikyou opened her eyes. Earlier in the evening they had given her food, shelter, and even the traditional priestess garb to wear. They were hell bent in getting her to become the village miko.

She had only been there a few hours before many came to her and asked her to bless their homes. As the moon stood higher in the sky the owner of the inn told the people, it was time for "Miko-sama" to rest.

Had Kikyou not been raised as the Princess of the East, she would have sneered. She knew how to work with a bow and arrow; she knew how to exterminate demons, and even knew some medicinal herbs for healing and skin care. That was as far as her miko training reached before her grandmother past away three years ago. For the villagers, that was more than enough.

Three hours from her rest, there was a little boy shouting about a birth. She turned away from the door and fixed her position on her futon. "Please hurry Miko-sama! The midwives say the infant is in danger!"

"That does not concern me." Kikyou stated clearly from her place on her futon.

"Miko-sama? I must have heard wrong. Please aid them!"

"I may not look tired to you but the feel of peace and quiet is something I need at the moment. You, young man, are not allowing me what I need."

"But Miko-sama!"

"Leave!" She closed her eyes and heard as the shoji door slid open farther. "Miko-sama, are you mentally preparing yourself? We must leave now," said a new voice.

"Yes Miko-sama, you must save the infant and the mother. It is your duty." Another voice came from behind them. Kikyou sat up.

"My duty?"

"Yes, your duty as the village miko." She had not asked to be needed. She had not wanted to become the village miko. They were forcing this upon her. With a mental huff she stood up and walked out of the room with a young man pointing to where the birthing was taking place.

Entering the room of the woman, Kikyou immediately cringed at the crying woman.. "I need to push!"

"You mustn't, my lady. The child is not prepared." Kikyou watched the scene assessing what she could help with. There were clean dry linens everywhere, beneath the woman in a water-filled bucket, on the woman's forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Oh Kami, they're close." Kikyou knelt near the midwife who just spoke. The other was rubbing the woman's lower stomach. "What can I do?"

"Oh, Miko-sama, please catch the infant."

"What?" Kikyou questioned, letting her eyebrows furrow at the midwife's words.

"Yes, you are probably the only one in this house who can. Please catch the child." Kikyou nodded with confidence she did not own. What had she placed herself into?

"Please aid the woman with rhythmic breathing; the infant does not seem to be here yet." Kikyou told the midwife who was rubbing the tummy.

"Sora, please breathe as we taught you." Kikyou's eyes shot up. That was her mother's name. She glared at the woman as saw she bared no resemblance to her lost mother. She sighed and brought her attention back to the labor at hand. She looked down grimacing as the woman soiled herself. The heat in the room brought sweat to her brow.

"Please open a window, keep the doors open as well."

"What if disease-"

"This room is not ventilating enough surely this air can make the infant choke." She lied carelessly.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!" She lowered her head between the woman's bent knees and saw a bubble. She shot her hands towards the object. Her ears quickly shut out the constant shouting of the woman. "Now? Now can I push?"

"I believe so my lady." One of the two midwives said. Her hands were holding sharp objects and a bowl smelling strongly of alcohol which held a knife inside its contents. Kikyou turned back to the bubble and gently rubbed its side hoping to coax it out.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!" Kikyou's eyes shot up and glared at the midwife who was wincing in pain. The woman named Sora was crushing one of her hands.

"Again."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sora pushed once more. Kikyou held the baby as it slowly exited. The child's color seemed to be a bit off, it wasn't crying or…

"STOP!!!" She shouted and the room became silent.

"I need to push!"

"Don't you dare!" Kikyou shouted and tried her best to ease the cord surrounding the infant's neck off.

"I can't-"

"Just breathe and wait!" She shouted back. As she freed the child's neck, she noticed the woman wasn't breathing correctly. "Help her! Why is she bleeding this much?" Kikyou questioned. The once clean linens beneath the woman were now dirtied with her feces and blood.

"I don't know Miko-sama. She's shaking violently!"

"Hold her down and make sure she doesn't bite her tongue." The midwife with the sharp tools nodded towards the others. Kikyou kept her thoughts to the infant while her eyes watched the woman's eyes roll back.

"Push once more!" She shouted hoping the woman could still function, if only for a little bit. She felt the baby easing itself out even more. The baby was out but the woman was continuing to push. The midwife to her left came closer with her objects.

"Stay close when you clean the infant. Miko-sama, I doubt the cord will allow you to go too far." Kikyou nodded and took some nearby linens. She took the time to wipe the blood off the baby. She pressed a little hard on the baby's nose and mucus exited. She frowned when she heard the squish.

The infant, however, had yet to cry. The woman continued to shake but whatever she was pushing seemed to be out. "Wait." She told the midwife by her. "It seems to be throbbing. I do not think you should do anything to it yet."

"Miko-sama, if she is to pass, there will be no one to care for the infant. The father died months ago due to sickness. I fear we will be forced to ask if you may care for him."

"I am not one who can care for a child at such a young age." She stood and walked to the woman vibrating. A midwife held the sac, which came out of the woman, behind the moving Kikyou.

"Sora, seize your control. The child is safe." She frowned when she was ignored. She bent over the woman with a hand pressed on the forehead to feel for a fever. Kikyou looked into the white eyes. Slowly, something brown came from the top and it came back into place at the center of her eyes.. The pink glow from her hands disappeared. She did nothing to indicate she noticed it.

She lowered the baby on to the woman's naked chest and watched as the baby began suckling the breast. The cord connected to the infant stopped pounding and she looked to the midwife. She nodded and took hold of the knife that was simmering in the alcohol.

The cord cut and the infant nursing, the two midwives and Kikyou began the task of cleaning up. The smell was rancid and the heat of the room made the smell even worse.

--8—

Inuyasha flew above the trees at a leisurely pace. The village Myouga had mentioned was just up ahead and so he slowed his running. As he stood before the village, he noticed a few women at a center watering hole. The predawn blue of the skies gave the village an eerie feeling and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel it was partly his fault.

As he entered the village, he noticed the girl's scent was nearby. Her original smell was a mix of rain, cherries and her signature mint. Beneath the three scents, there was a bitter tang and Inuyasha froze. It was the scent of a taken woman.

Everyone had three scents: one was a smell that traveled by family; it was the smell of those of the same blood and those closest that carried this scent. Another scent was either apples or cherries, which decided if the being was male or female, and the third was a signature no other had. When the smells mixed, it made it easier to pinpoint a person. The bitter smell underlining many was the smell of rut.

When a woman's innocence was taken, there was an extra place where the inner smell of the person exited and that was where the bitter smell mixed in with the rest of the scent. The older twin was no longer a virgin.

Inuyasha felt a frown appear on his face. When had this happened? She was only gone for two days, was she raped? Had she always had a man on the side and decided to give herself away? Inuyasha shook his head from the thoughts. It didn't matter. What mattered now was her safety. He had to get her home. Well to his home.

He followed his nose and it brought him to a house. He walked into the house, as the door was already open and followed his nose. The house was strong of blood and feces. Women were here, not one man and Inuyasha raised a brow. No, there was a boy, and he was extremely young. He reached a room smelling strongly of the scent he was following. He stepped inside and four women looked up and glared at the intruder.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The infant wailed and the women jumped to turn to the infant. He cleared his voice and the eyes returned to him. The woman he was looking for was closest to the naked woman on the ground and so she was the farthest from him.

"Princess." He said to her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Demon." The sound of her heart beating attacked his ears and he smirked. He stared at the woman he was searching for and noticed her frown.

At that moment she glowed pink and she grabbed a bloody knife from a bowl. "Stay away from me." She said and walked forward. He took a step back as the sting of her aura hit his own. They continued that way until Inuyasha was out of the house and she was at the door.

Before he could open his eyes from his short blink, there was a flying projectile glowing pink and coming for his heart. He dunked and looked up watching his prey run into the market place.

* * *

**Inuforlyf: **YAY! two chapters during this summer period so far! Lets celebrate. On a serious note, my beta is refusing to marry me. Technically, she's just refusing to answer.............. so sad. So that was chapter 16. Pretty long if you ask me.

**_CONTEST_**

_I want a new summary so if you think you can write a summary fitting of this story_

_and can attract more readers, feel free to send a pm or leave a review!_

**Next time on the Hunt::::::::::**

Kikyou is caught and Sesshomaru finally catches up to Kagome. HOWEVER this new Ayame factor is a character all should pay attention. **Tune in next time**

**REVIEW**


	17. The Hunt 17

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
January 28, 2010**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin there life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

**Apologies: **Before I begin I just want to say sorry to all for the ridicules wait. I didn't forget about any of my stories, its just gone from my head during school time and it's hard to be creative. So I'll try to update before school is back. I've just finished midterms so I have a four day weekend to set my fingertips on fire typing. I want to say sorry again because the hunt's fans were deprived of a continuance chapter.

* * *

**Now:**

Her wrists were in chains while her feet were in shackles and she was bound to a wall. That was all that she could register while she gained conscience. The good news was she could feel her body, the bad news was that she could feel the immense pain racking through her form. She suppressed a shout with a groan, a rat ran across her ankle and the small weight almost destroyed her will to live. "The girl's waking" she heard and she lifted her head to look around the closed cell. _Where am no… what is that smell? _Kagome figured she must have been in a holding room or dungeon of some sort but what she did not understand was the floral smells surrounding her nose. It was quite peculiar.

A squeak came from the far right corner of the dark room and a door began to open. She waited to see what would enter and she saw a hue of flames on a torch before the person came following. "So you've finally awakened, tell me child of hell, how is it that our priest could not purify you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And you?" A hand came flying to her face and her head began to pound. "Sarcasm is not wise for one in your position. What are you?" Kagome stared into the eyes of her torturer. She couldn't see much, her eyes must have been swollen. She knew the fire was near her face as she saw light from behind her eyes but she could hardly open them anymore. "This may come shocking to you but I am a princess." The man laughed a medlodious sound, too bad it was from someone evil. When he stopped his laughter, he hit her once more. It was a hard punch to an already broken nose. "Do not lie to me. How is it that you can not feel your body?"

"Is that what you're going crazy about? There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"I'm not going to tell you." The heat hovering her face came closer. "Are you planning on burning my face?" She whispered her question. This was going too far. Fear rose into her throat along with bile. "Why are you doing this?"

"Any human that can be a force against demons should share their power."

"What! This isn't a power, it's a curse." Of course now she can clear feel her broken bones and stinging back easily. The only power she could possibly claim to have was a high pain tolerance. "You were cursed by a witch?"

"No, oh kami, don't do this to me. I can't help you. I really can't." She let out a shriek when the smell of burning hair reached her nose. "I know I must look like a disgusting undead animal right now but I am human! I have now powers. The only problem is that I can't move; that's why I don't feel anything!"

"Lies! You were clearly in laying position when I left and now you are sitting!"

"Uh, that was me boss. I sat her up when I was bathing her."

"You saw me naked!" Kagome shouted blindly at the voice from the far right corner. "Shut up!" He struck her once again. "Who are you?!"

"Who are you? What gives you the rights to hit and shout at me? Why am I your prisoner? I have done nothing wrong!"

"You are an abomination!"

"How? My appearance? Is it not like this because your people have been beating me?" Blood piled into her mouth while she waited for his response. She mentally cried as she swallowed it. "Young woman, you name."

"Higurashi Kagome Princess of the of the Eastern Lands"

"Ha, well Higurashi, you are far from home. Welcome to the Northern Lands."

"Impossible! I've only left home two days or was it three days?"

"While you were unconscious, we've traveled for five. Now we've reached my humble abode."

"Right, and you are?"

"Soon to be dead…"

"Who-" There was noise of a struggle and Kagome strained her ears to figure out whose voice it was that spoke. She heard it before but at the moment. She was at a complete lost. "This Hunt is over, I will claim my prize"

"What?

--8—

Kikyou ran swift and true with the image of humans burned into her mind. Surely they fight against the brute that was Hanyou. She stumbled a bit but soon she was in the bustle of people packing. She slowed down and walked towards the other side of the market place; she hoped being about so many humans the dog's nose would be confused so she'd have enough time to break free. "It doesn't work that way!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed through the humans. Kikyou mentally fumed, not one shouted in despair or shock or anything. Did they not understand demons are cold blooded killers, rapist- Kikyou faltered in her brisk walk and removed the word from her train of thought.

"Get back here!" Kikyou frowned at his familiar tone and hurried farther only to realize the village was the town of fallen point. It was the border of a towering cliff, she was now tittering on the edge. "Oi! You'll fall if you don't back up." But it was too late, her foot slipped and she fell towards a green death.

Kikyou landed oddly; it was if the ground was forcing her upwards long enough for the hit on the ground would be less damaging. As it was. She landed with out a sense of pain and completely un harmed. She looked up to see trees above her. Confused she looked around and saw sakura trees, which was wrong as the pink blossoms should have been noticed during the fall but she only recalled green lush trees. "It's mother she's back!" Kikyou spun to the voice and saw a young girl turning to rush into another lump of trees. Kikyou took off after the young girl in hopes of finding other village. If her assumptions were correct, this was a secret village, and the only secret village with sakura blossoms in bloom out of season was the village of purity. She would be safe here.

--8—

Kagura or now Ayame marched down in fulfillment, now she could get the wolf prince on her side. If she could gain his loyalty, there would be an even greater force of that damned half demon Naraku. "What's a sweet bitch like you so far from her pack?" Ayame spun around taking note she saw her hair while doing so a glared at the speaker. "Ah, you don't have a pack do you? Your scent is very, how you say, original."

"So you want to die, don't you?" Ayame reached for her bun only to remember it wouldn't be there anymore. What powers did she have? She couldn't use wolf powers as she was not yet fully a bitch demon but then she had no access to her fan or her feather. She froze in front of her were hands with claws instead of blunt nails. She tilted her head towards the disfigured looking demon. "What are you?" she asked and he laughed

"Use your nose, sweet heart, coyote. A more assertive coyote but its all because I like what it see."

"Did you say corpse? Okay." Ayame decided now was the only opportunity on which she could practice her clawing skills. She ran towards him in a pace she was familiar with but she disregarded that fact. Claws were a part of appearance, she should be able to do harm. She kicked and he caught it easily before using the leverage to throw her against a tree. Her head banged against the bark and she grunted. "I guess you're taken?" And he jumped towards her fallen body. She rolled bfreo he landed and swung an angry hand towards his face. He yelped as afinger lodged itself in an eye. She shouted at the feeling. "Oh I'm sorry!" She pulled out her finger and he let out a high pitched howl holding on to his eye.

"Well, you threw me against a tree bark!"

"You attacked me first."

"Yeah but you came after me when I was already on the ground."

"Are you saying I deserved this?"

"YES!" He growled at her response and stood from his hunched position. And evil eye glared at her and the other was covered by a hand. You will regret that." He began towards her and she turned tail and ran. "Come back here!" Of course she wouldn't so that was a stupid request, what she did know right now was that she had to get away and she was not running fast enough. The coyote was practically on her by now. "Got ya!, aren't wolves suppose to be faster than that?" Ayame raised a chin and looked into his face. "They do…"

"So what are you saying?"

"I you're just a really fast coyote." She replied as his claws were piercing through her shoulders. "Sweet words are not going to help you now." She nodded and shut her eyes; this was not going to kill her, Naraku held her heart.

"What the hell?" She opened an eye, "What"

"You smell different; you don't even smell like a wolf anymore."

"But I still have my claws," She grunted right before smacking him and scratching the other eye. Free from her capturer, she turned to run again, this time she prayed she went faster.

--8—

"You have returned, Kagome! I was worried when Sesshomaru went off after you." A woman similar in age with her mother ran towards Kikyou and stood before her assessing her face. "You are not Kagome; you are the twin, Kikyou."

"Never have I been called the twin, it is Kagome who is the copy. I am eldest." The woman gave a small smile to Kikyou, "I suppose you want a place to stay? Kagome was here for a while before she ran off with Sango. I can't tell you how we all worry for Mother's well being. What has brought you here?"

"I need to distant myself from demons. Who are you and why did a child call Kagome mother?"

"I am Airi, and just like Kagome, you are filled with questions. They will be answered soon but I suspect you want might want to clean up and take a rest."

"I have no fatigue, I much rather my questions answered."

"Are you sure? I have a hut already prepared."

"I am neither tired, nor hungry nor request anything other than my answers. Who is this mother?"

"Your grandmother started this place. Well she found a long stream and an empty space. With her were many people whom came from retched homes. Your grandmother was a traveling Miko and loved to help others. Those who came with her on her travels learned her ways, her way of being calm in hectic times, to love others no matter what. She found this place and made this colony. Come along, you may not be tired but it is late and I would much rather continue this conversation indoors." Kikyou followed Airi to a beautiful hut. The front had many flowers of the light pink and blue colors. "I would have brought you into my home, but at the moment it is in shambles as a result to Lord Sesshomaru's rage. Please follow me into the kitchen where I can prepare tea."

They slipped their shoes off and entered the hut. Kikyou quickly scanned the home. There was a wide open living space upon entering and the right direction seemed to enter a room. While the two took a left on entering Kikyou watched a stream continuing through the hut. "Airi, where is this stream coming from?"

"Old magic, I believe. It has always been here working as a heater. It's in all the huts, even the ones we build today, upon the moon it would appear along the walls and stay boiling at all times. Please refrain from touching the water in it. That would be hazardous."

"Forget the tea, Airi."

"Excuse me?"

"I have no need for tea, only answers and a place to await the morning." The woman nodded but frowned in confusion. She opened her arms to point towards the living quarters and Kikyou took direction. Once kneeling by a table and settled, Airi continued her story. "Lady Midroku built for those who wish for no wrong doings into the world a village of purity. You know the woman as she fied protecting human kind and is the maker of the Shikon Jewel, but if you did not know, she is your grandmother. There is a saying in which Miko's no longer have their power after becoming tainted, however that was not the case with Lady Midroku. Many do lose their power and yet, she did not. Her lover was a humble monk who joined her in building this village; here your mother was also born.

"Sora and I were friends when we were younger and she always called her mother, mother. It was never mama, or Mommy but mother and as what the rest of the villagers grew accustom to calling her. The older Villagers called the High Priestess but I and the rest of our generation called Lady Midroku mother. I had no knowledge of her real name as no one else in the village had. It was only later in history we realized who she was. When Sora and I were toddlers the children began calling her little mother. Sora refused to respond to her name, only little mother.

"It was around that time Mother began to leave for long periods of times and returning spiritually drained. And then, it was the great battle. Sora took Mother's place upon her death and resumed the name. She tended the children and settled small disputes and regulated the incoming travelers. She however did not have spiritual powers however her love was enough to heal the deadliest wounds. When she met your father, we were all happy for her. She had met him outside of the village during a market trip. She had not known he was a demon. Only demons with a blood contract with Lady Midroku had the power to enter. So when she was taking him to visit her village, he was incapable."

"This is when he decides to have his youkai lay dormant?" Kikyou injected.

"That is correct, to visit his loved one's home. After visiting he felt more at peace and decided to remain human."

"But he is still a monster! You can not just-"

"He joined her in the stream of innocence for a wedding ceremony and came out unharmed. That shows your father is no monster."

"This stream of innocence, how do you know its not just nonsense?"

"I've seen it work. At times when a person only seeks the powers of the water comes, it turns to acid. I've seen it clear and it is a scary power." Airi's eyes began to glaze over and Kikyou took a chance to ask. "What powers?"

"It has many names, fountain of youth, and river of health as it can do so much. But someone with bad intentions or filled with guilt would not be able to be a receiver of the bountiful riches." Kikyou nodded and allowed the information to settle. "My Grandmother,"

"Lady Midroku?"

"No, the one who trained me, she died three years earlier, who was she?"

"I do not know, perhaps a woman who was suppose to play the part as a grandmother."

"But Lady Midroku has been dead for many, many years, how is it possible that she is my grandmother? Was it the Stream? Did it grant my mother eternal youth?"

"I believe it did but perhaps the kamis could not afford to lose her until she gave birth to you and your sisters."

"Then you who grew up with her, why are you alive?"

"I bathe in the stream daily, I eat healthy and I live an active life. Whatever maybe the answer, I am alive and young so I will take that for granted. It is late, please rest. I will be in the room closer to the door; you may take one of the inner rooms." Airi stood with cracking knees and ankles before gliding into the bedroom beside the door.

--8—

Ayama huffed as she ran and refused to turn to see if the coyote demon was still behind. That is, until she heard a grunt. Startled she fell, she quickly rolled to see behind her. Someone was fighting the coyote. Flashes of white and brown fur jumped in her eyes. There was a whimper and the struggle ended. The victor had his back to her and as he stood. "Are you alright, Lady?" Ayame jumped and slid to face the person who whispered into her ears. "W-who are you?" Her voice came out as a whisper as she stuttered out a question. "I am Lord Kobiyashi, black fox of the Northern Lands. Your Champion is Prince Kouga of the Northern Wolf Tribe." Ayame shot her head towards the man in question. Kouga was a step away from her with questioning blue eyes.

She let out a short laugh of extreme happiness. "Thank you. Oh Thanks I thought I was going to die." Her mission crawled back into her thoughts. "If there is anything I can do to repay you, do tell me."

"Nah, I don't want anything from you but my friend here might." Kouga replied with a laugh and nodded to Lord Kobiyashi.

"I don't do wolf sorry."

"Oh, that's not what I was thinking. Maybe companionship, a house maid a-"

"Don't you have a pack worried for you?" Kouga cut her off. She looked into his glass blue eyes questioning "Pack?"

"Oh, sweet heart, are you alone? That must hurt."

"Well, no, I've never had a pack so I-"

"You've lived on your own your entire life? How are you still alive? You couldn't even take that coyote demon." He knelt by here and Lord Kobiyashi took a seat across from the chatting pair. "I ah ran, a lot and eat fish."

"Well, you sure don't look it. You look like a hunter but you were running awfully slow for a wolf demon but I guess you've had no training so it's kinda-"

"Would you!" Ayame found an opening now all he had to do was say yes.

"Would I what?"

"Train me. I know I'm weak and really can't fend for myself, someone usually saves me and they would always ask for a dance instead but if you train me, I can repay you by being an ally or later in life I could vouch for you or anything please, train me."

"I don't know, I'm in the middle of something and I can't have distractions."

"I can help. What ever you're in the middle of I can help." Ayame heard Lord Kobiyashi snickering from his post, so Kouga must have heard it. He raised a brow towards Ayame, "Do you really want me to?" She nodded furiously, "Please, people always come to my rescue or use my weakness. I need this. And I will find a way to repay you."

"You should train her Kouga, that way when we find the woman, she will have a female companion." Lord Kobiyashi helped Ayame plead.

"Yes, yes female companion." Ayame smiled for good measures.

"And look at that face, how can you say no?" The black fox continued and Ayame blinked a bit to flutter her eyelashes. "Alright, but you owe me."

"Yes of course, I owe you. I will follow you everywhere while we train and help you with anything. I will pay you back for saving me too."

"Nah, that was just civil duty but the training, when my mate comes you'll be a good friend."

"Mate?" Ayame's voice rose, Naraku said nothing about Kouga having a mate, and if he did have a mate, why was he looking for Kagome? "Soon to be mate, as soon as I find her."

"Right… um of course. I'll be her friend."

"That's his way of saying you can't fall in love with him." Lord Kobiyashi told her and she nodded with a frown. "Yes, I understand." Well he can fall in love with me right?

--8—

Inuyasha left the village hours ago to visit the forest at the bottom of the cliff. Where was she, and why was he going around in a circle. He noticed a bush with a small piece of fabric still on it and took a sniff; Sesshomaru was once here with friends. Inuyasha sat on a boulder confused. He noticed this bush a couple of times.

Was there a barrier he was not seeing? He pulled out the sword his father gave him and stared at the bush. The sword transformed and glowed red from the corner of his eye, he saw barrier. He stood and turned to see the pink shimmer in the air. Pointing at the shimmer and ripped it open to come across a village. Things just got funky.

"Oi, Where am I?"He spoke mostly to him self but then an old man pushing a cart farther in to the village responded, "You're in the Village of purity. I guess you just got in. I have a spare room; you can rest in my hut." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the old man. He was just too nice. What if Inuyasha was here to kill everyone? Did the old man not see the gaping hole behind him? Inuyasha turned to verify the hole but he could not. The barrier healed itself and he was staring back at a vast forest of sakura tress all in blossom.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright! I know it took a super long time from an update. I know but it is because of the reviews i've realized i need to continue so please read and review!


	18. The Hunt 18

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
January 29, 2010**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin there life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

* * *

**Apologies: **Before I begin I just want to say sorry to all for the ridicules wait. I didn't forget about any of my stories, its just gone from my head during school time and it's hard to be creative. So I'll try to update before school is back. I've just finished midterms so I have a four day weekend to set my fingertips on fire typing. I want to say sorry again because the hunt's fans were deprived of a continuance chapter.

**Now:**

_Ah! Why am I so stupid! And what's with all the bad luck! _Kagome frowned, was karma real? Had she been an obnoxious child? She thought of her past see reveal anything she might have done to deserve this misfortune.

"Don't do this," Kagome whispered to the man, "Please, I really can't become your mate. I truly can't" Her chains were released and she felt the weight of her arms fall onto her thighs. She gasped in pain but continued to speak, "You don't want me to be your mate, right? We can find a way to still have the political bond just please, not with marriage."

"It is out of my hands."

"No its, not!" The man took hold of an arm and pulled her up. She let out a yell and startled, he dropped her. "Oh please don't touch me."

"Why, because I am demon? As if I would want a human mate as my father's failure continues to sing in my ear. Woman, you are not pleasing to hear, smell or see why would I want such a pathetic _excuse_ as a mate?"

"Then leave, leave me here and I'll find my way home. We can settle this without marriage. I can be an ally from the Eastern Lands; you know I have the power so please! Just leave me here."

"You will die here."

"My wounds will heal; they are not grave enough to-"

"Once the Hunt is complete, your body will crave to be near your predator."

"But I'm not even an Inu, I don't think your rules will include me as well. This Hunt thing is invalid." Kagome shifted her legs to tuck underneath her body. She held in a well worth scream and settled on her ankle. "I have a duty out here that must be seen to. I ask of you a favor, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed and allowed her nose to touch her thumb. Her back sang with pain and her thighs stretched to a skin tearing feel. "You favor is denied, the hunt will be consumed and you will be my mate." Kagome would have cried if it hadn't hurt too much to do so. "Will you force me to slowly die a terrible death? Would you marry out of obligation rather than love? Then you are worse then your father. At least he had the decency to leave your mother for the woman he loved. He did not want you mother to suffer the way I will by your side."

"You know nothing."

"I know he loves Lady--- I know he loves that human enough to leave such a powerful demoness, to show his followers his love for a HUMAN. And then he has Inuyasha as proof of their love! Not a full blood demon heir but a half blood son. I can not give you what your father has now because although I am human I can not give you what your father has. And that's love, I can not understand the Demon culture, I can not understand the genetics or the instincts that demons have and I am not willing to learn as your step mother was. This will just end with my death. Both my soul and my-"

"Your mouth, why does it continue? Your favor has been denied, stand and we shall take our leave." Kagome held in the bile which began to rise as she stood. The pain was affecting her mind and she still couldn't see but she could hear the big bang behind her. The next thing she felt was a hand yanking her up and backwards. "Release her," Sesshomaru said over the roar of people shouting.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but this is an escape, we can't let Kagome rot here." _Oh, it's Sango, Kami, you are so good to me. _"And she doesn't like you much so we'll take our leave."

Kagome was settled on the flying cat and she felt free. She grabbed hold of Kirara's fur and felt the wind on her face, it stung but she couldn't be happier. "Oh Kagome, you look a mess."

"Sango, you are an angel, aren't you."

"I wish I was but no, I'm just a friend."

"A really good friend." Sango chuckled behind Kagome. "Well hold tight, we're going lower so the flowers can hide your scent. This place is really beautiful. I would have never thought it was a prison."

"How did you find me?"

"Travelers like to gossip so when I heard about a group of crazy priests found a painless she demon I thought of you. But you can move now!"

"I think the trauma woke my nerves, I don't know what happen but maybe my spine realigned with all the hits it took. Where are Miroku and Shippo?"

"Oh, on the ship,"

"The ship!"

"Well, yes how do you think we got all the way here? It's been days."

"Are we really in the northern Lands?"

"I think so," Kirara took a dive and Kagome tightened her hold. "Well then, we can find Shippo's family."

--8—

Sesshomaru almost chuckled at how he let her slip through his claws. This was a joke. The kamis above were having a day for fools. He walked into the field of flowers to locate his ward and the dragon. Eight days. He used his nose, the instinct of the hunt to find her, only to lose her once more. And the flowers were messing everything up. Her trail vanished completely in the mess of petals and Sesshomaru hoped a random fire would fall upon this place.

"Rin," He said and a little child's head popped up from a location in the ocean of flowers. "LORD Sesshomaru! It's so beautiful! The flowers are everywhere and smell so nicely. Would you like a crown? Rin has made many and bouquets to give the lady you have been searching for." She paused in her happiness and looked around her Lord. She quickly ran behind him then back around to his front and placed a questionable look on her face. "Where is the lady?"

"Get on to Ah un, Rin." The young girl nodded feeling sad that her Lord Sesshomaru had once again failed to find the lady.

--8--

"When will we start training?" Ayame asked as she crawled over a fallen tree. "This is training." Kouga relied and turned to face her. "Really, what am I learning?"

"You're learning to be an obedient student." Lord Kobiyashi answered and Ayame rolled her eyes. "Really what are we, AH!" Ayame shouted as she fell, tripping over a protruding root. She spit out dirt and blinked before crawling to her knees, "Kami! Kill me! Just kill me!" She shouted to no one in particular and Lord Kobiyashi laughed a full hearted cough. "Do you think my pain is funny? Huh? Well, then, you are an ass."

"Incorrect, I am a fox."

"From the way you're laughing I thought you were a coyote!" She shot back.

"Oh, like the one you couldn't even run away from? And you call yourself a wolf. What a pitiful excuse of a-"

"You two are giving me a headache!" Kouga growled and help Ayame up; she smiled at him and dusted herself off. "We've been walking for two days straight, I've been looking for that girl for six days and damn it, I'm sick of not getting anywhere!" The black fox sat on a boulder and watched Kouga fume with amusement. "I'm forgetting why I'm looking for this wench in the first place."

"For power," Ayame supplied and leaned against a tree, the men stared at her, surprised. "What?"She asked. "How would you know that?" Kouga asked with a head tilted to the right. "Well…" She froze thinking of a way that would make sense, "That's the only thing that makes sense. It can't be love because you keep call her that girl or wench and it can't be because you were told to be a superior because no one would go through so much trouble so it has to be for a personal search. Power makes sense to me. What ever that girl has you want it." She concluded and gave her fingernails attention.

"Lovely deduction Ayame, but don't you think that was too lovely, Kouga?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"AYAME, couldn't have just figured out why you were searching for the miko after only two days." Lord Kobiyashi reasoned.

"I'm not stupid, and Kouga talks in his sleep." Ayame lied. Both men raised an eyebrow, "No I don't" Kouga argued. "Well, how would you know? You're sleeping when you do!"

"URGH Why did I agree to help you?" Kouga mumbled before trudging off. "Because I'm cute!" Ayame called off behind him and Kobiyashi laughed. "You're a delusional liar." And he hurried off behind Kouga, Ayame frowned, _And you're the second person I'll kill once I get my heart back. _

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there!" Kouga shouted as he continued to march.

"Coming!" She replied with sugar lacing her words and hurried to reach the other two.

--8—

Kirara Landed and Kagome slid off to rest on the ground. "Where's the ship?" Sango asked staring into the vast open waters. Kagome nodded her head in confusion and closed her eyes to rest.

When Kagome finally awakened she was covered with a blanket and Shippo was tucked beneath her arms. The sun had set but her two other companions were not near by. There was a dimming fire and kirara was keeping watch on a very comfortable log. Sitting up, being mindful of the kit, she scanned the area realizing she was still near the beach. The scent of flowers danced with the scent of the ocean she closed her eyes with a smile.

Immediately after closing her eyes, memories of the current events pressed against her eyes and shot it open. She mentally groaned realizing she was still in pain, hungry, thirsty and sick of living. She turned her neck to watch the fire finally die away and frowned at the sudden cold. She had been out of her home for five maybe six days, she had lost count.

Day one was when she and Kikyou escaped or ran away. Day two was at the village of purity, she was sure she stayed unconscious over night there. On day three Christina was buried. Then that night she was kidnapped and abused. After that there was a journey she remained unconscious throughout but she was told it was a five day travel. It has been eight days then, growing into day nine now. She stood but quickly fell back to the ground in lack of strength. She huffed from the struggle and crawled towards a tree to keep her upright.

"Kagome?" The resting miko raised her head and saw her two human companions coming out of the trees and into the clearing. "Oh Kagome, are you alright, we've gotten some food for you to eat."

"We realized you have no nourishment to sustain energy." Miroku continued Sango's mothering and helped Sango help Kagome eat the rabbit they had finished cleaning. "You must chew, Kagome, in order to have energy."

I0i0i0i0i0i0i0i

With her stomach filled with berries, bunny and water Kagome stood and thanked her two companions before wandering the beach. She sat on the plush sand and listened to the heavy waves of the night. The sea hit the bordering rocks hard and hazard but she stayed dry and safe with trees near her back to run to later.

_Where is she?_ With narrow eyes, she searched the waters for answers. She should have never left and gotten her sister in danger. She sighed, _why am I so impulsive?! _Kagome asked the kamis for help, she needed to find her sister and head home, this was just pointless. But now, she had Shippo to take home and she promised Miroku and Sango to help in their quest to destroy some man that's been nothing but evil.

"Kagome, I don't want to bother you but we have a longer journey ahead of us, if you don't sleep now, you won't be able to travel." Sango told her. Kagome nodded and stood to fall Sango into the forest to the clearing where the camp was set. "Thank you Sango."

"For what?"

"For everything. I would be dead countless of times if it wasn't for you. I don't know why you put up with this. It's dangerous."

"I like the adventure, and I have been getting benefits from this as well. Its good training, I found my kirara and I'm getting to travel. Don't be so guilty."

"I think you may be crazy."

Sango laughed and hooked an arm around Kagome's, "But it's what makes living fun!"

"What is?"

"Dodging death… alright, that was dramatized but it's been fun; the shadow demons, the bears the kidnappings the chase or in our case the run. It's a good work out and a wonderful story to tell our kids."

"I won't be having any kids if I'm always on the run and never accepted." Kagome answered glooming. "We'll try to stay in the north, we need to know who's in charge of the orphanage now that Christina isn't, and they may not have any one anymore." Sango told Kagome to give the sad looking girl a sense of direction.

"And what about my sister, she lost in the world I have no clue as to where to start looking."

"We'll find her, together. I won't let you be alone."

"You don't even know me Sango how can you be so trusting?"

"I'm not usually but with you, I'm willing to make an exception. Trust me, I know you enough to know this worried and paranoid person is only because of the hunt."

The two girls settled at camp and lay beside the sleeping kit. "You never fully explain what the hunt is, and Sesshomaru mentioned it earlier too. What is it?" Kagome whispered in fear of waking Shippo.

"The hunt is usually between two who are courting already and are to be mated, when there is a disagreement the one with the strongest opposition needs to leave the other for a moon cycle, if the other is to catch the first and consummate the hunt not only are they mated, absolute dominance is given to the hunter. The reason why it is no longer practice is because of the canine demons. They are big on the alpha male issue and during the hunt it is dangerous if the inner demon comes out. Everything becomes barbaric."

"I don't get it. You and my sister made it seem like this horrible thing that can kill me if the wrong step was taken."

"Well at least you get it." Sango answered sadly and Kagome turned searching the darkness for Sango's face. "What?"

"Luckily the Royal Inuyoukai has great control over their demons but should he lose that control, Kagome, you're as good as ashes. During the mating ceremony, they get too rough for a human to handle and if you're a miko you may just kill yourself while he takes you." Kagome shivered at Sango. "Let's hope he doesn't find me then."

"But he already has."

"And I've escaped."

"I know but I'm thinking now, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?" Kagome groaned out, she felt her life was getting more complicated with the words Sango were planning to say. "Technically the hunt is over but you haven't consummated the capture so by tradition you've given yourself to your mate."

"But I'm not a demon so tradition and demon magic doesn't work on me." Kagome huffed out to end the conversation but Sango continued. "Maybe it does work on you but in a different way. Since you can't instinct desire in Sesshomaru something can happen in his head to make up for your lack of um… demon desire."

"This conversation is getting weird."

* * *

**AN**

Wow two chapters in the same year!!!! Okay I know I'm crazy but it's only because I was dropped as a child… alright I wasn't but that's the only explanation I can give to you all that and that I don't get enough reviews but its alright. When I find a way to update chapters will come flying all in the same MONTH! I know. UN heard of!

Beta needs to come back and start working. All i did was read the last paragraph and thought this made absolutly no sense, but the readers needed a chapter so here this is


	19. The Hunt 19

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt  
February 16, 2010**

**Summery: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin there life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one the run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction

**Apologies: **Before I begin I just want to say sorry to all for the ridicules wait. I didn't forget about any of my stories, its just gone from my head during school time and it's hard to be creative. So I'll try to update before school is back. I've just finished midterms so I have a four day weekend to set my fingertips on fire typing. I want to say sorry again because the hunt's fans were deprived of a continuance chapter.

* * *

**Now:**

The next morning, Kagome woke with a headache and stiff limbs. Her attacks from the day before brought back pain she thought can only occur in a person's imagination. Her tears fell freely as the pain assaulted her throughout her entire body. This was no joke. Her brain refused to function and her eyes stayed shut. She laid there without so much of a thought of moving. Nope today she was going to die. Instead of living with the pain she would use her will to kill her brain inside out.

"Kagome," an angel cried and the girl mentally hoped said angel would pull her out of this agony. The angel called her name once more and her headache exploded. Her silent sobs ceased in shock and her body racked with pain. The angel spoke to another, a male this time and they sounded concerned. Why were they worried that she was coming up to meet them? Didn't they want her? Was it not her time to die?

There was pressure on her shoulder and by reflex she screamed! Such a deep a painful shout came from her throat that she was forced to believe before she died she would turn into a man. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"I'm feeling worse than yesterday, if it is possible."

"Here, drink this." A container came towards her lips, "What is it?"

"Milk," Sango replied and lessened the pressure on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded and sat up with a moan. "Where'd you get the milk from?"

"A village nearby, Miroku went on his own. We figured this people will like it more if we entered one by one." Kagome sighed in response to Sango's words. "I never thought humans could be so evil. Here I thought Demons were the only evil in this world but they are just like humans. They can be bad or good, it just depends on the person." She sipped the milk and Sango rubbed the pain away from Kagome's back. "You're glowing," She stated and Kagome nodded, "I was wondering when that was going to kick in."

"What kick in, Kagome, you're glowing pink!" Sango quickly backed away from her friend. "I know Sango its nothing; you don't have to jump in shock." Moments later the glowing died down and the cuts, scraps and scars were gone from Kagome's skin. "WHAT!"

Kagome flinched at Sango's exclamation. "Kagome, you're healed!" Kagome nodded before standing and downing the rest of the milk. "Where's Shippo?"

"Stop ignoring the fact, Kagome!"

"This happens all the time, when I'm well rest with food and water in my system, I heal. I've always been this way. Nothing new. I am a bit shocked that it took so long, but it makes sense. I haven't eaten or properly rested in days. Sango you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried just confused, you have always healed this way?"

"Yep, I'm not sure why but I'm fine after a day of rest. I must have broken so many bones for my grandmother to prove it so." Kagome smiled and looked around some more, "where's Shippo?"

"The water, he and Kirara decided to go for a swim."

"A swim? The currents might float away with him!"

"Kirara's watching, you don't have to worry." But even with Sango's comforting words Kagome hurried to reach the beach, "Don't you see how small he is, Kirara can easily lose him with a blink." At the beach Shippo sat quietly in the sand with a small castle being built before him. Kirara was coming back from the sea before shaking the water off her fur and wetting the sand around him. "Thank you Kiara," he said with a smile and gathered some of the now wet sand to add rooms to his castle.

"You see, you worried for no reason." Sango told her tapping her shoulder but Kagome only smiled. It was peaceful here, if only for a moment. It was safe. Kagome looked up to the noon sun and sighed, it was only going to go down hill from here.

-8-

The day continued at a slow pace. Sesshomaru could only growl in discontent. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you angry?" Rin asked with wide eyes, "this is the first time Rin has heard you growl. Just like Shippo, only stronger!"

"This Sesshomaru would suspect that all essence of this Sesshomaru be stronger than that runt of a protector you had."

"Shippo was not a protector, he was my friend." Rin told Sesshomaru but she received no response. She looked up to see Sesshomaru's reaction and there was none. He continued to walk as if the conversation never happened. "Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you find your lady friend. Every one needs a friend." He still refused to respond and Rin nodded. She did not need an answer, she knew how correct she was. Lord Sesshomaru was lonely and his lady friend was more than a friend. What confused her, however, was that his lady friend kept running away. Now why would a friend run? Understanding fell upon Rin's shoulders; this lady wasn't his friend, was she?

"Rin, where did you say you reign?"

"Hm?" Rin jumped from the question but of course Ah-un did not let her fall, "The North, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin's home is in the North"

"This Sesshomaru will take you to your home before continuing." Rin nodded before sighing. The adventure was coming to an end and she wasn't with Shippo. Not only was that, but the money they went out to find was still out there waiting to be found. The food, the money, the shelter was out here, not home.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin does not wish to go home." There was silence. She expected but she thought to try anyways. Rin lay onto Ah-un, her belly feeling the scales of his back. There was a turn. Rin turned her head to see the path they were traveling on disappearing to the right. Hmmm, she questioned mentally but ignored it. There was no point to wonder too much, she was not going to receive an answer. She turned back to the left and watched the earth fly by.

The ground began to move faster and then it began to move away from her. Their journey then continued air borne.

-8-

"Ayame!" Kouga could out but she ignored him. She was too close, this was her chance. If she could just, _YES_! With that, Ayame raised the hefty boar above her head and gave a smile. She had her first kill. Joy pored out of her every being at the feat. She turned to show off her prize only to be met with a pissed Kouga.

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"What kind of wolf are you?" Ayame turned to the speaker and frowned. "What, Lord Kobiyashi, does that have to do with this situation?

He scoffed and nodded towards her kill, "Kouga is clearly the Alpha male at the moment,"

"He isn't my alpha male, who cares if he's an alpha male." She replied, and that was clearly the wrong response.

O0o0o0

Ayame sat on her knees and calves with a job to clean out the boar. This was only after cleaning 13 rodents, a larger boar and a deer. This was her punishment. That is, after the most humiliating display of Kouga's strength over her. She was finally permitted to clean up her own kill. The rodents, jumping through the tree were just used to force Ayame to clean and make clothing. If she did not know any better she would believe that the only training she was receiving was how to be a house wife in the wild.

She could not disrespect the alpha. She could not endanger herself, even by accident. She could not sleep with out having Kouga proper lay down a sleeping mat. This was mentally straining her inner Kagura. There was a part of her that truly wanted to do as was told while the other part sneered and rolled her eyes at all the demands. She was confused. For the past 7 hours she had been sitting here cleaning and thinking of her position. What was she? Lord Kobiyashi constantly reminded her how pitiful her wolf was and always questioned her while Kouga merely looked her with questionable eyes. But now, she was questioning herself.

It hadn't been so long ago that she would forget. No she didn't forget who she was, it was the second person she became that left her questioning everything. The disagreements between herself left her with headaches. The running instead of flying, the clawing instead of slaying, it was weird but exciting.

She didn't even think of her mission, rather she focused on hunting and doing as Kouga told her to do. He continuously led her straight. Sure it was on three days out together but it felt as if she belonged here. Perhaps it was the nature getting to her mind. Three days in the wilderness having a crash course on how to survive was igniting her inner youkai. But was type of youkai was it? The wind? Or the Wolf?

Finally stopping, though she was not done, Ayame lay down on the ground. She let her legs straightened. The sun was gone now leaving a dim clearing by this stream. The moon's reflection caught her attention. The moon did not reflect in the moon rather on another piece of nature near her face. There was a glint on a glade of grass and it left Ayame puzzled. Grass was supposed to be dull unless it rained and it had not. Not recently. She ripped out the hair of grass and stared at it in her hands.

It continued to shine and she frowned. It felt like regular grass. Maybe all the work finally got to her mind. Her body was already sore as was her eyes so perhaps this was a mental trick. She sighed and threw the grass onto the floor.

Here was a surprise, that piece of grass stuck to the ground like a dagger.

-8-

Morning came and Inuyasha rolled out the futon he used for the night. After rising, he left the room in search of the old man. "Oi! Old man, just wanted to say thanks. I'm off." Without waiting for a response, he left the house and followed his nose to a home clearly filled with Kikyou. With a swift kick, the door opened and he saw Kikyou seated in meditation. Her face blanked and her body frozen but relaxed. "Kikyou," he attempted to whisper and she did not reply.

He shrugged and sat in front of her mimicking her stance. "Demon, have you come to end my life?" He heard from her and he shrugged, "I haven't been planning on it." There was silence between the two once again.

After a few minutes passed, Inuyasha grew impatient. "I've been meaning to tell you. Your dad is dead." She didn't respond and Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kikyou was still in the meditative state and Inuyasha raised a brow. "Did you hear me? I just told you-"

"Is this some ploy to get me to go with you or is this your sick way of finding a way to make me fall into an emotional fit most woman would fall into and have me ask you for comfort?"

"No, it's the truth. I just didn't know how to break it to you so I figured I'll just come out with."

"Did you kill him?" she asked and continued in that stance. Not only was Inuyasha confused, he was also uncomfortable. This woman was not normal. Something happened to her and he hadn't a clue what it was. "Ah, no it was someone else."

"A demon?"

"You can say that but his wasn't born one. He's complicated." Inuyasha stood to distance himself. "Why aren't you running?" He asked her before she could continue with her monotone questioning.

"I have come to terms with my situation."

"Oh? Since when?"

"As of last night when I realized I once again did not need to sleep." The hut ran silent once more. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to begin a self given tour. "Explain this demon-thing that has murdered the monster before I received the chance." Inuyasha returned to the room Kikyou was stationary and leaned against a wall to converse.

"Did you just call your father, the late Lord of the Eastern Lands, a monster? You are one sick girl." Kikyou did not respond so he decided to continue to answer her question. "This guy has been a thorn in my family's asses since before I was born. It was always about some jewel or some woman or something he didn't want my dad to have. But now I guess he's got his eyes on your family. His name is Naraku."

Kikyou opened her eyes and Inuyasha stumbled only to grab a chunk of the wall with his claws. "Damn warn some one, will yeh? I'm guessing you know him. I guess everyone does." His voice grew low and angry as he continued, "He's been running around causing deaths and famines every where. He gets a sick pleasure on having his spawns play with the people's loved one. He has one person kill a loved one, and then brings them back to life then UGH! I hate him. People like him don't deserve to live. They need to go to hell and ROT!"

The room fell silent once more. The rushing of the water against the wall was all the noise. Inuyasha huffed once then other, the third time he let out an angry scream. "What is wrong with you! NARAKU JUST KILLED YOUR FATHER!"

"I am planning vengeance." And the two locked eyes.

* * *

***Finished December 6, 2010 so sorry people. All honesty, I didn't think anyone really read this but since this chapter has been sitting in my computer for so long I decided to put it up.

I really don't know when the next update will be. My mind hasn't been on this at all, college, college, college and perhaps passing class but other then that, I haven't been thinking much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe with enough initiative I will continue but I don't think too many people will be disappointed if I just stopped. We'll see. btw, this was not proof read at all, what so ever. so the mistakes, if you'd like to correct them feel free, def need all my work proof read for me, i'm just too lazy

_Until next time. Love ya all!_


	20. The Hunt 20

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**June 20, 2011**

Rated:** M **for visual aids and language

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. So when their father hears this he asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the youkai's sons must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

There was a red head dressed with white fur and snake skin. Her hair was dressed up, in a bun, with pink and green petals. This girl walked closely behind a taller man. He too was dressed in fur. His fur was brown. As her clothing covered, his did as well, the shoulders and shins, the more personal locations and the opposite side. The snake skin stretched across his chest. These two wolf demons were traveling with a third companion, a black fox demon. The three traveled in the night, hunting mid afternoon, bathing not too often but quarreling as if it were as important as breathing. They, however, made good distance and progress.

The girl was earning and perfecting methods of utilizing earth's plants. She also came across an odd affinity with wind. It seemed as if her life as Kagura was coming together with her life as Ayame. Though she did not fear the fact, it raised concerns. Her assignments on Kouga though, caused fear. Instead of his affections growing, she felt as if he would soon turn, baring his canines and slit her throat. She could only hope, as the days continued, he would start to ignore her.

"Stop that," Kouga growled and to began her response, Ayame allowed a sneer to slide into her expression. "Stop what?" she questioned and he spun on the balls of his feet, to glare at her. "You're rubbing your teeth together."

"Would you get off my back?" she hissed growing both angry and fearful.

"And the fighting begins, again."

"Shut up! And I wouldn't pick on you if you didn't make so much noise!"

"How do you hear something as small as that? You're just being an ass for your own enjoyment, admit it!" Ayame shouted and the now brash wolf demon threw her fears away. "I can hear it because I am a wolf. And you should know that, seeing as you claim to be one too!"

"What do you mean 'claim?' I am!"

"Would you two quiet this argument? The animals are waking." The two wolves ignored the black fox and continued their growing disagreement. "You don't do anything right. You don't know how to use your claws, you're weak and I understand wolves often roam alone but you don't have a family I mean, where do you come-"

"Why d o you care? Let's just continue with what-"

"How can I trust you, if I know nothing about you?" The forest lost the sound of the argument as the two wolves stood before one another. The night birds sang a tired song as the sun began to raise from the horizon. The black fox lounged on a nearby boulder but hearing the silence, Kobiyashi's interest peaked. Since this Ayame girl joined the two males, she constantly argued with Kouga, but never had they fallen to a standstill as such. "So you don't trust me?" She asked with a low and quiet vice. Kouga did not respond.

"So why don't you ditch me? Let me fend for myself. Let me get lost in the wilderness. I'm Weak, right, so I'll probably be killed and then you won't have to think about me anymore!" Kouga still did not respond. Ayame looked away and Kobiyashi took hold of a fallen branch to chew. "Ayame, I can't-"

"Don't. You taught me how to hunt, to be an obedient, good house wolf in the wild and it doesn't mean a thing; I get it, but to be bullied everyday is taxing."

"Ayame!"

"What! What more can you say to hurt me? It's not as if I have a heart, right?'

"I'm, sorry."

"No, you're not. You're never sorry. From the old man you killed in the village, a few days ago, to all the animals you kill to make me skin, in punishment. You don't care about their lives. You only care about yourself and you take pleasure in making me feel like shit!'

"That's was bad, Ayame, you killed too." Kobiyashi pointed out.

"Not helping!" she snapped. She was frustrated with both Kouga and herself. She spoke too personally and Kouga was invoking emotions she long believed she did not own, "He's got a point." Kouga spoke lowly and received a glare from the girl. Once again, the two fell silent, only, Kouga broke it earlier than before. "Ayame, "he lowered himself beside Kobiyashi and looked down. Ayame turned in search of a tree should would beat. "You're just not normal."

She scoffed, "thanks."

"No, I just don't know how to handle that." She turned to see Kouga holding his head, "not that serious." Ayame told him and Kouga looked up."It is though. Everything you do, that is not normal, makes me want to fix you."

"Why? Why can't I just be me! Why do I have to change?"

"No wolf would want a mate like you!" He shouted in return.

"What makes you think I want a mate?"

"You'll be happy!"

"What?"

"You won't be alone anymore! You won't have to fend for yourself. All you'd have to do is be happy. You'll cover your den with fur, you've skillfully skinned. You'll make m- your mate with your sarcasm and love of the outdoors. But, your quirks. Your evil side comments, hand flexing and using grass to poke at people, are not something others will accept, as much as I have. It's not normal and it'd be hard for you to find an acceptable mate."

Heaving and opening his fisted hand, Kouga seemed to have yanked a pressure from his heart. There was a twitch in the upper left side of Aayame's face. "Why do you care so much, Kouga?"

"Yes, why do you care, Kouga?"

"I'm starting to see you as pack." Ayame blinked. "What I mean is, I feel as if you are becoming family. For these past weeks you've lived and survived by my side. Thinking of you out in the world, alone, scares me, but I have a feeling I'll have to let you go soon."

"You care a lot for a person you don't trust."

"Ugh that was a slip of the tongue!'

"Whatever. So what now?"

"We're twp feet from the Northern lands, so I say we take those two feet." Kobiyashi told the other two. Ayame hummed a response indicating she heard the black fox. She scanned the space before her, in the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain flying demon spying on her and she looked away. Naraku must have watched the entire fight. _I guess I'm doing my job right, if he hasn't sent- I spoke too soon. _"Look out!" the woman formally known as Kagura, shot an arm in Kobiyashi's general direction and sharp edged leaves attacked the demon. With a yelp, he jumped out the way and a large snake was stabbed. Before Ayame could cheer in victory, a demon rammed into her.

First chapter of the summer! Look out, I'm back with a vengeance to end this story by this summer. That was a snipet of Ayame and Kouga, next will be Kagome's Group should come out in like two days. Enjoy this chapter. I know short. But I only had so long to type it up.


	21. The Hunt 21

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**June 21, 2001**

Rated:** M **for visual aids and language

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. Their father hears this and asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made.. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the sons of the eldest youkai must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify the demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

I will update a story every day until I run out of things to type. Thus the stories will end, duh! I'm back! And in need of a beta!

* * *

" Are we there yet?" Shippo inquired the head beside him. He was perched on top Kagome's shoulder, enjoying both the view and the ride. "Shouldn't you tell us, Shippo?" Sango replied, with a smile. Shippo shrugged in turn, but did not respond.

The group continued forward, as the day greeted their journey. They took to the road at the first sight of day light. The trees were now lessening and the rays were coming clearer and brighter. It was weeks since the start of this group's travels. The new moon had come and gone.

Upon reaching a village, they would take turns staying out of the human villages with Shippo and Kirara; though it was often Miroku, it was a good method. During their travels, they gathered cleaning stones and Sango skinned animals; with this, they properly traded for food, clothing and shelter. At times, however, Miroku would speak to the head towns' man and they would receive accommodations without having to barter. The untrained priestess often questioned what the monk told those men.

With the coming and goings of the days, Kagome grew closer to the group. She and Sango often confined in each other. Sango shared her concerns in finding her brother and life at the village without her there. She also expressed her fears of a man: Naraku. As the two would sit beside one another, just before falling into the darkness of slumber, they would share dreams and aspirations. One of the nights, Sango told Kagome part of a story she knew of the monster. He gained power through the deaths of demons and humans alike. He manipulated the woman he loved in order to get a sacred jewel known as the Shikon jewel. Hearing of his tricks, the woman hid the jewel within a child. Of course, the former demon exterminator told the story after a day a traveling ended with Kagome, once again, being gravely injured.

The group had set up camp and Miroku decided to recline against a wall. The monk wished to meditate and so Sango went out to patrol the area. With nothing to do, Kagome began to take inventory of her charms. In order to do so, she needed an area with a flat surface and light illuminating said surface. She stood from her seat, near the mouth of the cave, and started her way towards the fire, Sango had brought up before leaving. Upon reaching the flames, however, Kagome tripped. She shrieked and flapped her arms before the princess of the Eastern Lands landed on their only source of heat.

She screamed and cried and rolled off. Her face burned in agony. The monk quickly ran towards her and patted the flames from her eye lashes, eyebrows and hair. Shippo attempted to soothe the girl but quickly failed. She cried out, stop, stop and heaved dry coughs as she gas letting more gas out than she was breathing in. While in immense pain, she continued to exclaim in fear and shock. Sango then came rushing into the cave. "Oh kami! What happened? Shippo, go look for dome salve; keep close to the cave."

She took Shippo's place and tried to comfort this girl she was beginning to love as she did the clan she was once apart. Miroku took hold of Kagome's left arm and Sango took hold of the right. They helped the sobbing girl up and out, through the mouth of the cave. The cool breeze attacked Kagome's face and the sobbing turned into gasping sounds. "Can you speak, Lady Kagome?"

"It hurts," her two companions walked to the stream that attracted the finding of the cave. Kagome whimpered and as if understanding the miko, Sango caressed Kagome's hand and reassured her, "Shippo can find us with his nose. And I'll send Miroku back to the cave just in case." Taking the hint, the monk, previously mention, nodded and turned to head to the cave. Sango sighed. "Why does this keep happening to you?" She lowered her friend and they kneeled besides the source of water. "Lower your head, Kagome."

Obliging to Sango's soft words, Kagome dipped her head down. Slowly, a flow of cold water fell from above her head. When the short flow ended, she heard another small splash and the flow returned. Sango continued to cup the water in her hands and pour it, "That's the best I can do, I am sorry." Kagome shook her head and shrugged. Sango replied with a heavy exhale. "Right, that healing property you have. You think it will heal this?" And her response was a whimper and a slow nod. "Okay, would you like to stay here and wait for Shippo?" Kagome replied by standing. Sango nodded and directed her friend to the cave. Instead of entering, they sat against a tree beside the mouth of the cave. Kagome sat facing the forest they trekked earlier.

Though her eyes were closed, she did not look relaxed. Her face, with blackened cheeks and scarred, charred, pieces of skin hanging from her brow and chin, was tense. Her back was straight and her legs were uncomfortably tucked beneath her; she was alert, but with her eyes and lips almost melted shut, Sango knew her friend was in pain.

"When I first arrived to the village of purity, I thought it was terrible joke." Though Kagome made no movement, Sango knew her dear friend was paying attention. There was a scuffle with in the cave and she knew the monk was too. She waited from him to exit before continuing. A haughty Kirara exited after him.

"Everyone helped one another and they took me in. I sat frowning and arguing with everyone, but they smiled at me and listen to my complaints. Instead of belittling me and treating me like a child, they took what I said and responded accordingly. My opinions mattered, of course this didn't make sense. For a village of purity to accept a girl, with blood not only dressing her hands but her soul as well, must have gone against everything they believed in. Airi smiled at me and said, Impure actions with pure Intentions are always in question. Is it a sinful act to lie to keep another from pain? She asked and I didn't have an answer.

"One night, I woke up screaming. At the time, I was staying with her, so she ran into my room and held me until I was finished. She asked me why I was crying and I told her of the slaughter. A man named Naraku tricked my family into a trap. The famous Taijiya clan was killed. I survived and my brother did as well. In fact, had I not injured him earlier that day, he would be under the same flower bed as my father, now." Sango paused here as Shippo came rushing to them with different herbs and a variety of stones. Miroku took hold of the things Shippo brought and went towards the stream. He beckoned the little fox to follow. With a nod, he ran after the monk.

"My Brother, Kohaku, was home awaiting our return. I fought the low level demons under Naraku's power and then, I fought the dead bodies of my father and two uncles. I fled after vowing revenge. I ran home hoping to collect my things and Kohaku, so that Naraku wouldn't find us. Village seemed to have been attacked. The buildings weren't destroyed but the civilians were missing. Items were rolling on the streets and no one was around to collect them. It looked like the people all left. Kohaku, too, was missing. I suspect Naraku played a hand in that as well. I told Airi this and she asked if I still wanted revenge. I couldn't answer her.

"A part of me, the member of the clan, the fighter, wanted to but Sango, my inner self, didn't want to leave Airi's arms. She pulled me from the futon and took me outside. 'What is the good in revenge?' She asked and I still could not answer.

"We reached the stream of innocence and we knelt before it. I didn't know what it was then. It was just water to me. She cupped some water in her hand and poured it on my face. She wiped my eyes with her thumb. 'Your goal' she said 'isn't to punish the wrong doer, instead it should be to end the evil doings of this man and to find your brother.' And then she told be the story behind Naraku."

By now, Sango's voice had grown husky from her prolonged speaking and her fatigue. Kagome had lowered the tension in her back and was leaning against a tree. Sango wondered if her friend was still in pain or if she was properly distracted.

"She told me, fifty years ago, Naraku was traveling around Japan scouting villages and the larger towns. When asked why he was doing so, he answered, to survey the lands he will keep and which he will destroy when he becomes the leader of Japan. Many laughed at him, others called him delusional and some actually encouraged this dream. And one day, while surveying a human village, the half demon saw a miko leading a group of young adults, into a field, to pick plants, roots and herbs alike. He approached her and asked how she made a group of youths to do as she requested. And the girl jokingly replied, 'great leadership skills.' As the two joked, the students clamored about her being friendly to mysterious demons. Hearing that, Naraku asked the maiden, 'are you not a miko, why do you not attack?'

"Why should I harm you, when you have done nothing to warrant pain? Since then, they grew to be friends. As they grew to be friends, with her name besides his, he gained followers and was successfully taking control of the southern lands. With the southern lands in his power he wanted more and thought he could get more lands if he was more powerful. He then thought, in order to become more powerful, he would need more lands and riches than the other lords; he, however, had to first become a full demon. He spoke to many and even imprisoned some monks, priestess and sorceress who could not produce the results he wanted.

"They all, however, agreed that if he were to acquire the famous shikon jewel, he may use that for power or simply wish to become a full demon. With this in mind, he went on to search for the jewel.

"After many rumors, he came across his first friend, the miko. He asked if it were true, was she the shikon jewel's protector. She replied, 'my name is Midiroku. Not only am I named after the great priestess, it was she who spoke to my mother in a dream and requested my mother to name me this. It is so because she knew I was going to come across the jewel during my travels and with my large soul and powers, I would be able to protect it. As of now, I have yet to come across this jewel.'

"Naraku, having been betrayed before by many under him, did not believe her. From then, he had her watched and tracked no matter where she would travel to. He even had demons attack her, to see if she would tap into the jewel's power for protection. Angry with her so called friend's actions, she disappeared from everyone's view. In truth, she returned to the village she made two years prior to meeting Naraku. It is said she later found the jewel. She still viewed Naraku as a friend. Instead of facing the half demon and choosing a side, she hid the jewel. She embedded it in a toddler in the village of purity. Naraku has been searching for it and ways to grow more powerful ever since."

Her last word seemed to echo through the quiet of the night. There was a rustle to her right and the ex demon exterminator shot her attention towards the noise. It was the monk and little Shippo returning. Miroku held a flat stone, with a green colored paste on top it. Hearing a sigh, she turned to see Kagome in a newly relaxed stance. "Has lady Kagome fallen asleep?" Sango nodded.

"I told her the story of Naraku."

"Not exactly a bed time story," he replied.

"No, it's not. You know it, I take it." Miroku's face grew grim. "Yes, I am personally affected by the monster."

"Oh yes, I am sorry. Your wind tunnel." The two fell silent and Shippo crawled into Sango's lap. There was a meow and Kirara joined the fox.

Before Kagome, Miroku knelt. With slow gestures, he began to apply the paste to Kagome's face. "Do you think putting the paste will do anything?"

"I do not believe that it will not hurt to try, Lady Sango." He continued to apply. Soon the silence of the group was broken once again. "I have a theory." Miroku said and while keeping the concentration on the delicate procedure of applying the paste, he continued. "Lady Kagome told us she always healed in such away. But she also mentioned, during our travel, that her sister, Lady Kikyou, sprained a wrist and could not practice her archery for weeks."

"Yes, and?" Sango inquired, not understanding the conclusion Miroku was leading towards. "It is safe to say, her twin sister does not hold this healing property. You also mentioned that Lady Kagome's grandmother is the founder of the Village of Purity. That means, Kagome is the granddaughter of the second great priestess, Lady Midiroku." Miroku pulled away from Kagome's face. "I fear that should I continue applying this paste you will beat me, Lady Sango. However, seeing as you are preoccupied being a bed for-"

"Don't get hurt monk." Sango said reaching as she noticed Kagome was also burnt of the chest. She slid the sleeping figures into Miroku's awaiting lap and took his previous position. "You wound me, my dear Sango, I would never-"

"Get on with your theory,"

"At first, I thought it was because she is such a great and powerful miko, but I have never heard of even the first Lady Midiroku having this power."

"That and Kagome knows close to nothing about her power."

"Exactly, and it cannot run in the family seeing as her twin does not hold this ability."

"So you believe the founder of the village of purity embedded the jewel in Kagome?"

"Yes, that is my theory. It can also explain why she is so clumsy. Her body is at constant battle with good and evil. When the balance between good and evil is tipped, she is tripped."

"You may be right monk." Sango pulled away from her sleeping, accident prone friend. Miroku smiled in satisfaction. "Do you think Naraku knows?"

He's smile fell, "er-"

"Or even Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, that could explain why he is so adamant about finding her. It cannot all be due to the hunt; as Lady Kagome once exclaimed, she is not a demon. She should not be affected by it." Sango nodded in agreement before placing the stone down. "Kagome says her mother was kidnapped."

This time Miroku nodded seeing her implication, "Yes, that could be Naraku's doing."

"So why does he not simply come down and take it from her?"

"He must have a plan."

"She says her sister is missing also."

"I fear whatever Naraku has planned, lady Kagome will experience hardship the two of us cannot fathom."

* * *

TADA! This opened a few cans of worms while closed others. I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review if you did, or even if you didn't. Remember, I need a beta so please disregard the epic mistakes. If you think I need to clarify anything, please tell me so, so that I may shine some information in certain areas. Anyways, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, or the day after.I may update Loving the groom tomorrow instead of this story. variety!

**NEXT TIME:** A heated moment between Kikyou and Inuyasha! Will the hunt between the two finally be consummated or will the reformed Miko lash out at the half demon in memory of what her last sexual encounter led to? Read to find out!


	22. The Hunt 22

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**June 22, 2011**

Rated:** M **for visual aids and language

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. So when their father hears this he asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the youkai's sons must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

"So uh, now that I've caught you, can we consummate the hunt?" Kikyou ignored the request. "Oi, don't be rude, a no would work."

"If you believed I was to answer negatively, why would you ask?"

"Well, can't hurt trying."

"Have you no pride?" Inuyasha shrugged and continued walking along side the frigid miko. "You never did explain what happened to you."

"It is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't. If I'm going to be your mate, I'd like to know who took your virginity so I know who to kill."

"You are disgusting." The two walked in a brisk pace and finally, they arrived to the Western citadel. As they continued down the path, Inuyasha took in the beauty of his home and only wished Kikyou could see it as well. Below were fields of grain and cattle. To the far right was a small village of farmers and fields laid across their homes. Looking farther, behind the Western Lord's home, there was a larger, more exciting town. From their current location, on top a cliff, Kikyou was able to see all of this. During their journey to Inuyasha's home, while he did most of the talking, the half demon came to find out Kikyou loved nature. As uncaring as she was to everything else, her eyes glistened upon seeing blooming plants or a new born fawn. Though Inuyasha hadn't spoken to Kikyou in the brief period of time spent at the Eastern citadel, he felt like she changed. Before, when Kagome stormed away, Inuyasha believed she was concerned for her sister, however, now, he was not sure if she was capable if such emotion. "Your home is beautiful," she told him as sternly and boring as everything else she said. But, that sentence made Inuyasha grin. "Feh, its nothing, let's go." 

Inuyasha took many measures to protect Kikyou from nature and herself; he discovered flaws in her new personality. She feared nothing. She did not enjoy unnecessary things. This woman enjoyed nature and appreciated people who worked hard. She respected those who lived, day to day, with goals or helping others and helping their selves. She hated people who often asked for help. She does not wish to help others but she sees it as her duty to do so. And those who are responsible are ranked high in her thoughts.

As Inuyasha listed these things, he realized, she wouldn't like him. She'd love Sesshomaru though. She was reserved and spoke bluntly. And at times, Inuyasha questioned her sanity. How was it she stayed with him all these days without attacking him in annoyance? "Your favorite color's white, right?" He asked gruffly and he took note of the miko blinking several times, before responding. "Yes. Why do you always have something new to say?"

"Forget about it." And Inuyasha believed she did, as was her nature.

They continued into the farming village as the path to take to the lords home began there. They were relatively ignored. This was typical of all the inhabitants of the Western Lands. Humans and demons did not see Inuyasha as anything more than trash needed to be taken out, but they could not cast him off as he was the son of their Lord. So they went great lengths to ignore him. While many would probably think that was terrible, Inuyasha took it fine. Any other lands would have the half demon down an alley and beaten.

"We'll stay here a few hours." He told her and she nodded. Earlier, in their travels, she realized she could not argue with this silver headed inu hanyou. She did not need rest or food, or water or comfort yet Inuyasha force her to accept them. He believed, though she did not understand it, her body still needed these things. They traveled through days and nights, accommodating her needs. Kikyou knew they only stopped so Inuyasha would make sure she couldn't die.

Upon reaching a larger hut, Inuyasha entered and so Kikyou followed, taking in the different smells, sights and sounds. "Oi! Old man, two rooms, side by side." The man, behind the counter, did not look up from his paper and slide two slips towards Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou turned and gave Kikyou one of the slips.

On it, the number two was written. "Go to your room, I'll swing by with some food." Kikyou was going to question why they never ate in public, but he was gone and she felt only his breeze to question.

Silently, she went down the hall regarding the doors. Numbers were hanging by each door. Reaching door two quickly, she slide the door to the side; it was empty, clean.

A window was across from the door, a wardrobe to her right and the futon was folded beneath the window. She believed if she opened the wardrobe, blankets would be awaiting to be utilized. Instead, she stepped up to the futon and pulled it to the center of the room.

She struggled often, losing her grip or her feet would slip. Finally reaching the center, she stood and stretched. It was strange. She did not need to stretch as the chore she partially completed did not fatigue her or make her ache a muscle. The stretch was a habit humans had. She merely did it to do it, as she used to; before her encounter with Naraku. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she returned to her task. She bent over once again. She then began to unroll her futon and arranged it properly.

After preparing the futon and laying down the blankets found in the wardrobe, she settled for a seat to meditate. There was a knock before Inuyasha entered with a tray of food. Kikyou opened her eyes and waited for him to sit. She had grown used to his antics: the entering without a response, the sniffing around and the shuffling to find a comfortable position when sitting down on her futon. He placed the tray in front of the miko. After taking in loud sniffs of the room. Inuyasha then sat opposite if the girl, rocking to make his seat more comfortable.

After sitting, he lifted his chin, indicating she should begin eating.

Kikyou nodded and reached for a peach in need of slicing. Hearing a shuffling from her companion, the miko looked up from the peach to see a brown package coming from a sleeve of Inuyasha's haori."I got this for you. I thought you'd want it." With a nod, Kikyou lowered her peach and took hold of the package. Inuyasha took the fruit to be distracted away from Kikyou's reaction.

Deliberately slow, she pulled the wrapping from the grey box. She lifted the cover and her sight fell on something white. "It is a ribbon."

"Uh, yeah, for your hair. When the wind blows, you look pissed when you hair gets in your eyes so I thought you might want one."

"Thank you. It is exactly what I need." With that, Kikyou lowered the package and raised her arms to tie the ribbon around her hair. She made a pony tail at the base of her neck. She then lifted her hand requesting the fruit Inuyasha had begun to slice. "No problem."

The two fell silent.

Inuyasha would look to the ground however his interest continued to remain with the girl eating the rice balls. He did not think staring at her would be appreciated. "What happened to your clothes, anyways?"

"They were not appropriate clothing for one being chased." Inuyasha seemed to want to ask more but he did not. Drinking the milk, she placed the cup back down onto the tray. "You know, even though you don't talk much, I see you as a friend." Inuyasha whispered and Kikyou gave no indication of hearing. And then she spoke. "Although you speak more than necessary, I am seeing you more than a friend."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"Although you have demonic blood to taint your heart, you are caring; you are brave. You are entertaining and you are more humane than many humans I've come across." Without knowing what to do, Inuyasha stood. As he bent down to collect the tray, two hands clasped onto his fore arms. He looked up. Not really taking in the situation, Inuyasha came crashing down, onto Kikyou, once she pressed her lips to his.

Neither complained.

Quickly, small hands were pressed against Inuyasha's cheeks, guiding his mouth and his tongue. As the heat of their mouths tangled and their spit mingled, Inuyasha took hold of his strength and sat up. His arms wrapped around her waist and Kikyou came up as well, straddling him. A white haori came off and a red one followed. Inuyasha hissed at the sensation as Kikyou gripped his hair, egging him to find a way to come closer than he was.

He pulled away from her swollen lips to trail kisses down her chin, down her neck. He reached her chest and the sensual kisses became open mouthed searching. As if he found his treasure, the inu hanyou latched on to a nipple and slid the woman back onto the futon. His left hand busied massaging the second breast. His right hand slid into her hakama to caress the more seductive cheeks.

A moan exited his partner and his arousal went into a throbbing stage. He moved his sucking to the second breast, leaving her right nipple alone to fight against the cold air, outside his mouth.

Distracted, Kikyou allowed his hand to lower her hakama and when a gentle thumb came massaging her inner thigh, she welcomed it with a hum. The mouth left her nipple and an involuntary whimper exited the wet miko. Her mouth was assaulted and she greedily took the tongue visiting as her own.

Two hands now caressed her lower mounds. The warmth of Inuyasha's body then disappeared from her own. Her eyes shot open at the lost of comfort only to be shut closed in pleasure. A palm cupped her womanhood.

A sucking mouth was back on a nipple. The palm began to move at a promising and slow rub. A finger then found her entrance. "Ah, so wet." She heard and felt her current partner shudder. The finger merely slid up and down in the sex juice she was producing. Read to ask hum for more, Kikyou slowly opened her eyes and two clawed finger entered quickly. "Ugh," she exclaimed and the fingers started a slow pump.

Her eyes rolled back and her mouth stayed slacked. Kikyou rocked her hips to the fingers pumping, finding a rhythm in the pokes of the dangerous nails pushing in and out of her sex. "I she let out, incapable of continuing. The mouth left her breast and trailed down to her belly button.

The tongue left burning saliva down her stomach to the curls where kisses were planted making her pussy throb in anxiety. Finally a kiss was planted on her flower and she knew this was not going to end.

Nor did she want it to.

This was my first public racy scene. And you know what, beware! I will only grow more skilled and pervert. ;p anyways. I hoped you enjoyed that.

Please review or I will disappear for a year!

Review

Review

Review!


	23. The Hunt 23

Ayame crawled from beneath a recently slay demon. Gore covered her and she groaned as the fight was long and hectic. Though Ayame received the least amount of blows, a piercing pain continued to flash down her back with each of her inhales.

"Kouga?" She called out. "Kouga?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and with a raised brow, Ayame looked down. The clawed hand looked familiar and with a curious mind, she yanked the hand off of her but heard a moan in reply. The person was not going to budge. She began to pull debris off the body at a quick, steady pace. "Kouga!" She called out. "Kouga, I need help so you better not be dead somewhere."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw movement. "It's not that easy to get rid of me." Kagura, or Ayame, rolled her eyes before answering the conceited wolf demon. "Get over here and help me!" Frustrated, Kagura began to grasps at the junk pile recklessly. "Agh!" She cursed as her claws began to chip painfully close to her skin. A shout of anger escaped her mouth and with adrenaline rushing through her, she waved her arms at the large pile trapping her companion. The debris began to pick up with the wind. "How are you doing this!" She heard Kouga shout above the winds but ignored the question.

Finally the body was uncovered. "Kobiyashi! Kobiyashi," she shouted. Rushing to the body, she collapsed by his side. "Are you okay?"

The black fox chuckled, "You can't even smell death though you call yourself a wolf demon. You can see it happening and you're still too clueless to realize it."

"You're dying, would you like me to quicken the process?" The black fox chuckled. "Still cynical, but at least your scent isn't changing anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dying, let's not focus on unimportant things and let's focus on me."

"How long do you think you have?" She asked with a frowned marring her face.

"Hopefully long enough to heal." He coughed and blood splashed onto Ayame's face. "Or not. Anyways, here's the thing. I don't know that the hell you're planning, but do whatever you want with the girl, just don't hurt Kouga."

"I would never hurt him intentionally." Ayame told the man and Kouga came closer, "Someone say my name?" He asked with a crooked smiled.

"My brother," Ayame made a gagging sound at Kobiyashi's voice and Kouga kneeled by her side. "No matter where you go, you are part of my pack." Kouga responded and the two men smiled at each other.

It was high noon when they lost their friend.

They listened to his breathing until it grew wet, filled with blood. His heart stopped thumping and Ayame gasped at the lack of beats. Tears fell from her eyes and an arm quickly came around her shoulders. Feeling the comforting arm, a sob racked her body as his death affected her more than she ever though it would.

His embrace allowed the fatigue to overcome her senses and so she placed a chin on Kouga's shoulder and closed her eyes. "He's right, you know."

"About what?"

"Your scent." Her eyelids shot apart. "What about it?"

"When we first met and you were bipolar," he chuckled, "your scent changed every moment you said or did something. But now, for the past few days, it's been constant. I can finally take in your scent and know it's you." And after he said this, he took in a breath, tightening his hold. "And, you do have a heart."

Ayame tried to pull away, "Earlier, you said it wasn't as if you had a heart. But you do. It's a caring, big one causing those tears to fall" more tears fell, he was figuratively speaking. She didn't really have a heart, Naraku kept it from her. Kouga then lowered his head to her chest. His ear placed where a heart should be and told her, "If you listen, you'll hear it beating, in sync with mine."

And Ayame stuttered out, "What?"

Kouga pulled away with his familiar crooked smile and said, "Our heartbeats match."

_I have a heart?_

-8-

They had sex throughout the day. Both continued with energy and vigor as neither had fatigue until the sun fell behind the lands. Feeling accomplished, Inuyasha pulled out of Kikyou and laid beside her and she pulled a blanket around the both of them before sitting up.

With the amount of times she came, he believed she would be lost is a deep slumber. But then again, she always claimed not to need rest although Inuyasha was sure humans required sleep. She seemed to be waiting for something. Every half second, she would look down at her hands and rub a tongue across her teeth with her tongue. Inuyasha slowly began to ache for her once more.

"That was enjoyable," she said and Inuyasha blinked before a cocky grin took hold of his expression. "The previous experience I had of such acts is not up to par with you."

"And who the hell was that?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha stared at her with shouts and curses stuck in his mind but stayed quiet as she continued to explain. "He raped me. I do not know why he did, but he did. And now he is in search of my sister. He brutally raped my mind, leaving me incapable of fighting back. Then he took my body." Unable to take Inuyasha's stare, she pulled the blanket from his form. "Once my soul returned, I endured a battle inside of myself. For a brief moment, agonizing moments, I was a demon. Now I am not. However, I am not sure what I may be. I do not hunger but I eat. I do not know if I am capable of starvation. I rest but I do not tire so I do not know if I grow fatigue. I hurt, but I do not feel pain."

She paused and brought herself to Inuyasha's laying member, "as you touch me, I feel the heat of the sensual pulse beneath your palms. When you kiss me, I feel the passion deep in my core and my chest explodes. And when you are in me, I nearly jump in excitement. I do not wish to let the source of my senses leave me."

She kissed Inuyasha's chest and he watched her take control. She took his hand and laid it on her breast. He, in turned, squeezed it but she shook her head. She then pushed down his hand and his claws pierced her skin. His eyes shot to her face in fear, but hers was serene and her eyes, closed. She pushed farther and his claws were lost in flesh.

"I do not feel this." She pulled his hand out and licked the blood lingering on his pointed nails. Her chest continued to bleed but the two ignored it.

Inuyasha's member throbbed in anticipation rising with each finger sucked by her seductive mouth. She lowered his hand and lowered herself. Positioning her head between his thighs, he sat up in excitement.

Kikyou kissed his left inner thigh, "I feel this; a heat in my core."

She continued to kiss up before transferring to his right thigh, "this as well." She told him and the heat of her breath had his penis standing erect.

She kissed the tip.

"And this," she said and he shuddered.

-8-

That night was perhaps four day prior to now. Since then, the accident prone Kagome had not a great accident. They were not attacked as well. Sango and Miroku explained their theory to Kagome and she took in the information as if she expected it.

The journey, it seemed, had made Kagome grow. She left her father's home brash, hating demons and ignorant of the dreams of others. She whimpered, whined and complained often. But now, having faced evil demons and humans alike, having been paralyzed, pelted with stones, attacked, judged, and hated and having seen death first hand, Kagome was newly reformed.

Her goal of running away to be free was changed. What was freedom if she was not happy? Kagome's goal was now to find the orphanage and ask to adopt little Shippo. They will have a proper ceremony for Christine and then she would head back home to have a mature talk with both Lords of the Eastern and Western Lands. She would bring up Sango's and Miroku's position and ask for a more practical way to find her mother. Soon they'd go to war against the half demon Naraku.

Those were her plans.

Dyeing was not in it, so as the group approached the villages of the northern land, Kagome decided it was time to inquire about the presence she had felt following them for the past few days.

She opened her mouth but she forgot what she was planning on mentioning. She shrugged and continued down a worn path with the others. "Ah! I see it, I see it!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo, please don't jump on my shoulder."

"Oh," he took the time to scramble off of Kagome before beginning his jump. "I saw it! I saw it!" And he frowned, "I can't see it any more, just a second."

With a pop, Shippo transformed into a pink balloon. Kagome instinctively squealed at the cute balloon and took hold of the kit. "I didn't know you could do this! You sure are powerful." Another pop, and Shippo was himself in Kagome's arm. "Not really." He replied sadly, "I can't do lots of stuff kitsune are supposed to."

"It's okay, Shippo, you're still young and you have plenty of time to learn and grow stronger." Kagome comforted the little fox and a smile emerged from his frowns.

"Um, Kagome, when we get to the orphanage, will you leave me there?"

"Do you want me to Shippo?" Kagome asked and Shippo vigorously shook his head. Snuggling closer to the miko, he said, "I don't ever want to leave you." He felt her nod and grinned at her next words. "I'll make sure not to."

"Come, there seems to be a village not too far from here."

Arriving to the edge of the village, Sango and Kagome noticed something magical. Both demon and human resided in this village. Before running back to Miroku, the girls ventured in to ask questions and investigated.

"Excuse me, but I have some questions; it may make you uncomfortable." Kagome told the first man she came across. He was bent over the road, fixing the path with flat stone paving. "I guess I've got nothing to lose." He chuckled at his joke and Kagome smiled at his personality. "Are you a demon?" The man stood while raising an eyebrow, "yes, I am. Miko."

He had finally realized her spiritual power. Not letting that deter her from her mission, Kagome continued her questioning. "Are there also humans in this village?" The man was growing more suspicious but Kagome could not stop now.

"Yes, there is. We have a peaceful town here, miko. Don't try no funny business."

"No, no" Kagome said in protest, "I was wondering if you accept traveling humans and demons, as well." The man nodded, finally smiling again and said, "always as the northern lord rules." Kagome grinned and turned to see a similarly happy Sango.

She ran to the ex-demon exterminator and hugged her. "This is great!"

"There's an inn between those two huts." Sango replied, equally ecstatic while pointing to a three tiered building. "Great! I'll go get Miroku and you get two rooms with a nod, the two separated."

The rooms Kagome acquired were simple as the small group had little to no money. The girl's room consisted of an armoire filled with blankets to lay down a makeshift futon. When entering, the setting sun was seen through the window of the right wall. To the right of the door, against the wall sat the armoire and to the left of the door, on the adjacent wall, was a low table. Kagome shuffled in and quickly lowered herself to the ground. "It feels good to have proper walls as shelter." Kagome heard Sango exclaim from the door. "I agree Lady Sango, this journey has been long."

"And we are nowhere close to ending it. Naraku is still at large and we don't know where he may be." Sango sighed before joining Kagome on the ground. "So what's next mother."

"Sango…" Kagome sighed out before noticing the smile on her companion's face. "After having a proper burial for Christine, we'll head to my home. Maybe we can reason with the Western Lord."

"Lady Kagome, do you think it is wise to be ignoring this hunt that you are a part of?" Miroku attempted to reason.

"It's not that I'm ignoring it, I just don't understand it. And what's the best way to get information about something other than from the source?" The group nodded in agreement with Kirara letting out a tired mew. "I don't know what I was thinking when I ran away from home. And while I love that I got the chance to meet you all, I still worry about my sister and father."

Sango stood and headed towards the blankets. She pulled some out, with Miroku helping her carry a light pink sheet. "Well, it's getting late, so let's head to sleep so that we can head out bright and early tomorrow." She offered and Kagome agreed. "If any of you lovely ladies deem it to dark and terrifying, please do not hesitate to find comfort in my room. I'm only a thin wall way."

"Leave monk" Sango replied deadpan and Kagome let out a giggle. Shippo shook his had with a sigh and hopped onto Miroku's shoulders. "Let's go,"

"Really Shippo? You don't want to stay with me?"

"Kagome," Shippo replied sounding rather exasperated, "I'm a male, and men and women are not supposed to stay in the same room together. It's not poop-prep-"

"Proper?" Miroku supplied.

"Yeah, it's not proper." Sango giggled at the young boy and Kagome could only smile. "Okay, make sure to keep Miroku safe!" She told the little fox and he nodded. "Of course!" The two bid the girls goodbye and left the room. This left Kagome and Sango to the deed of preparing their bed. Kirara mewed before hopping onto the window sill. The girls worked in a comfortable silence before laying down. "Good night Kagome,"

"Goodnight Sango."

"Goodnight Kirara,'

"Oh right! Good night Kirara!" The girls were responded with a mew and they drifted to sleep.

Before the beds could begin to chirp, Kagome's eyes slid open. The heat had made the room escalated to a stuffy almost unbearable atmosphere. She looked to the window to see if there was any air entering the small room.

The sun was still not up and the window was in fact open. Kagome looked around the room and took note both Sango and Kirara was missing. Kagome smiled. Maybe Sango took up Miroku's invitation. She rolled to her side and slowly turned her smile into a frown.

There wasn't a door there before.

She sat up and took in her surroundings once more. There was an extra dresser and the window was larger. The entire room was larger. She pulled from the blanket and shivered as a breeze hit her naked skin.

She was clothed when she crawled into bed. She pulled the blanket around her and searched the room for her clothes. Before she could find them, the door, that seemed to be a door that would send her to Miroku's room, slid open.

Shocked, she clenched her sheets with a gasp and glared at the man entering. "How did you find me?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I know how to use my nose; and you are a beacon of smells." The man took off his armor and began with the rest of his clothing. "Where are the others?" She stuttered and slid to a corner.

"What are you doing?" She finally let out and the man raised his shaded eyes towards Kagome. He slide off his haori and Kagome smiled at the sight. "Now you are reacting normally." Kagome blinked away the involuntary expression. Opening her eyes, she gasped as the man was right before her.

He took advantage of the invitation. He pulled her close and her blanket fell away. Modesty was lost and she lifted her legs. He wrapped them around his waist.

Soon, she was pushed against the wall and her neck was attacked. "Sesshomaru," she gasped out and he looked into her eyes, "apparently you are affected." He continued to kiss her and she forgot her confusion. When he began to lay her down, she pulled away from her daze.

This couldn't be happening; Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found! How could he be right before her? She looked up at him and his face was like marble. No emotions, not a sneer, smirk or unusual chuckle, so something had to be wrong. She closed her eyes and opened them not a moment after. Sesshomaru was gone and Sango was, once again, by her side. _What?_

_Was this an effect of the Hunt?_


	24. The Hunt 24

Inuforlyf

**The Hunt**

**May 30, 2012**

Rated:** M **for visual aids and language

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou's mother is gone, kidnapped. So when their father hears this he asks three Inu youkai, his friends, to look for the lady of their village. However, a deal is made. For the youkai to look for his wife, one of the youkai's sons must wed with one of the two daughters, who are Miko. Miko are known to purify demons and hold nearly no nice feelings for the youkai kind. Unfortunately they learn a secret that can very well ruin their life if they are to mate with a demon. Hearing they must wed with one they run, thus beginning the hunt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This is Fanfiction.

* * *

It took the group two days to get to the village of the orphanage Shippo and his missing friends used to stay. In those two days, Kagome continued to think about of the erotic dream she had in the inn. She had yet to inform her companion of this recent development as she knew not how to approach the situation. Never had she ever thought of such scandalous activities and here she had a dream so vivid and frightening, she could not understand how it came to be. The details of Sesshomaru's face was to precise and the heat she felt when she was up against him, felt too warm to be merely a dream. So she kept her dream to herself and continued down a worn path through the Northern Lands, to the village of the orphanage.

How strange, she thought as passed towns down the path. Humans and Demons alike lived in harmony and hardly any agreements. It confused Kagome that the Northern Wolf Tribe's leader would threaten to eat her when humans and demons here did not seem to have any animosity. The village of the orphanage was called Inari and was rather simple as all the villages seemed to be in the North. Unlike her home, which was based off of European influences, the North's roads were dust and worn only by feet and domestic animals pulling luggage. The homes were made of mud, straw and at times stone. Upon entering the village, the image of purple blooms decorating the lawns of huts filled the eyes of the tourists. It was an area filled with grass and tall trees. Homes were sprinkled between these trees and flowers and in the center was a tall fountain children were playing around. To the off left of the village center was a tall house, made of stone. The door was merely a gap in the wall covered with green leaves and Shippo pointed towards it, claim it to be an orphanage. Kagome, confused looked to Miroku and Sango. How can such a beautiful town be supposedly racked with poverty. The group walked to the house and Shipped off of Kagome's shoulders.

"I'm home" Shippo called out from the entrance of the house before he disappeared behind the leaves. Kagome looked around the village trying to catch if anyone was acting suspicious only to realize seven children playing around the fountain had stopped to stare at the group. A gentle hand pushing against her back, returned her to the situation at hand and they entered the house.

It was dark and cool when they enter. Only it was too dark to determine if the room they were in was in fact a room or a hall. Shippo was standing before them, as he bushy tail was still being lit by the light entering from outside. As soon as Miroku finished entering, the small light was taken away and they stood in total darkness.

"Shippo, are you sure this is it?" Kagome asked and she felt her other two companions shift beside her. Were they preparing to fight?

"I'm home!" Shippo called out again and a small light turn on far down the hall they were standing in. "Come on," He told the others and the group walked towards the light.

-8—

"Find her, and return to the West." The man told him before leaving. Sesshomaru sat on a mound overlooking a small pond. Rin was playing with floating leaves allowing the cold prince to think of his predicament. His father arrived a few days prior ordering his son to acquire the young miko of the East and return home with her. The Lord of the East has fallen and soon the Eastern Lands will fall into chaos. The supposed murder of the Eastern Lord is Naraku which means the disgusting half-demon might be coming out of hiding rather soon. While Sesshomaru knew where the Miko was and he could easily take her, he had a promise to fulfill with young Rin and he would rather not enter the orphanage and be attacked by the rag-tag group while he was attempting to return a ward.

He turned to watch Kagome and her group enter the stone house and Rin turn to address the prince. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin misses Shippo, why can't Rin go to him?" Sesshomaru, in turn, did not reply and kept narrow eyes towards the house. Yes, if that group was to attack, what damage would be done? He allowed his moment of stupid avoidance leave his mind and stood. "Come, you will return now." A small cheer was let out of the young girl and she rushed to his side as continued his way towards the dark home.

-8—

The group tensely followed the young fox, towards the questionable light. "Shippo?" a cold voice called out and the rest of the group heighten their senses. The voice was not the light and friendly voice Christine had and yet it knew Shippo. "Lady Jasmine? Its me."

"And Rin?" the voice responded and Shippo fell silent. The voice repeated it's question rasher and less rash, "AND RIN?" Shippo let out a squeak and replied, "Lord Sesshomaru has her." And Shippo entered the room of light. The rest quickly followed him in and was greeted with a sight they did not expect.

A girl, seemingly near Kagome's age was sitting before a table covered with documents and ink. She was to the far right corner of the room. This room was narrow but long with tattered rugs of many designs along the ground. There was a baby's cradle against the left wall and in the front of the table the young girl sat, were two old cushions for visitors to find some bit of comfort in. The left wall had a sliding door that led elsewhere as well as did the right wall. There were only a few candle sticks on the walls to keep the room illuminated and she realized that the walls were made of mud. She then wondered how the candles abruptly lighten the room when they entered.

"Sit down Shippo." The girl said only she still did not look up from the table. Her hair was like Christine's, long and brown. Her skin color was just as exotic however her demeanor was entirely different. Shippo rushed to sit on a cushion before the girl. Upon sitting, the young woman slowly raised her head. "Who are your friends?" She asked with an edge of anger. Her face was round but thin and graced with almond shaped, deep green eyes. Her hair waved around it and tickled the bottom of her chin. Her nose was small and up turn and her lips was full and pink but small. Her next was slender and disappeared behind a green and brown kimono with a bright gold obi tied beneath her breasts.

"Ah! This is Kagome, Sango and Miroku, they made sure I was safe and brought me back." Shippo exclaimed waving hand to each other the members he introduced. It reply was a pensive "hmmm" as the young woman scrutinized the guests. "Miroku?" She looked to the monk and he took a step back, "I recently received a letter from my sister saying she was traveling with a Monk with the same name. you wouldn't happen to know where my dear sister is, would you, Miroku?" Her eyes narrowed at the man before she gracefully stood and walked towards Shippo's companions. The monk visibly gulped. "I was unaware-"

"So you are the monk?" she cut Miroku off and he nodded solemnly. "I apologize; however, I was unable to keep Christine safe from harm." The girl scoffed and glared at him. "As if she needs you to protect her; from that comment, I suppose she hurt somewhere. Where is she?" The room fell silent.

There was a small movement from behind the group before a voice replied in place of Miroku's, "If Christine is a Wind Demoness, this Sesshomaru believe her to be dead." The young woman's head shot up to the new guest and the others turned to see Lord Sesshomaru enter the room. Rin quickly entered from behind and beamed a smile towards Shippo. "Shippo!" she called out and ran to her dear friend.

The woman's face, though still rough, lowered in respect and addressed the newcomer. "Thank you, for informing me, Lord Sesshomaru, however, I asked this monk the question and I would prefer to hear him say the words." A small nod came from the Demon prince and the young woman raised her face in defiance and returned her glare to Miroku, "So I repeat, Where is my sister?"

After taking in a deep gulp, Miroku timidly responded, "She has passed." The room fell dark once again. The woman quickly pushed Kagome and Sango out of the way to whisper into the monk's head. "I apologize; however, I am unable to keep you safe from harm." Suddenly a door shaped hole appeared in wall adjacent to the table the woman once occupied. She the light from outside allowed Kagome, from her position on the floor, take note that Shippo and Rin were safetly in eachother's arms, besides Kagome. The young woman walked through the hole and exited the home before the hole closed behind her.

"How did she do that?" Kagome asked, only her voice came out as a whisper, too afraid to speak louder in the unnatural darkness. "She harnesses the power to control earth." Sesshomaru answered. "Rin," He called out and a squeak was heard. "y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where is the owner of this establishment?"

"Um…. Mister Miroku just said she is dead." She answered and the room fell quiet. Slowly but quite obviously, the temperature of the room began to lower. "You will come with this Sesshomaru."

"H-hai," the young girl called out. Kagome was bewildered that they could carry out a conversation at this moment. Did the not feel the foreboding atmosphere. "Miko." Honestly, a clueless girl like Kagome could tell something bad was about to happen, how could they go on as if there were merely standing in a drizzle of rain.

"Miko." If Kagome had half the power of her sister, she thought, she could form some light from her miko powers only she didn't and – "Ow, why did you hit me?" Kagome asked Sango who had just jarred her ribs with an elbow. "Lord Sesshomaru is calling for your attention." Sango whispered in response. And Kagome felt her brows furrow, when had he been calling her? "Ignoring this Sesshomaru, Miko, would not be wise."

"Oh! Am I miko?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She just hadn't realized that was her label. Apparently that was what she was to respond to. Only she could not allow that. She was hardly a miko so why would she take that name as a title. "My name is Kagome."

"It matters not, if we stay here, we will be caught in a battle this Sesshomaru does not wish to be bothered with."

"Then go?" Kagome replied as a question because she did not come here with him and she was most certainly not going to leave with him so why was he saying we? She came with Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and she will leave with them. She wanted to get papers to lawfully take Shippo into her household only that did not seem like it was going to happen. And this room was getting really cold. "Come here Shippo" She called out and felt the kit enter her awaiting arms. "Where's Rin?" she asked, and Shippo responded with "she went to Lord Sesshomaru when he called." Kagome nodded and rubbed the arms of the kit. "Kagome, I'm not too cold. Demons feel temperature differently." Feeling silly, the girl merely nodded and continued to hug the young fox demon.

"The Lord of the Eastern Lands has passed, you are in this Sesshomaru's care now as future mate." There was a loud laugh seemingly coming from every corner of the room. Kagome shuddered in fear not really comprehending the news Sesshomaru had just given her. "This little girl is your future mate? How strange. Take her away please; I must deal with the monk." The voice echoed which led to Sango and Kagome inching closer to one another. They then stood to prepare for an attack. "Lower your weapon, woman and leave this house or you will be hurt."

"No! Miroku is a friend of mind and we won't leave." Kagome called out in place of Sango, the woman with the raised weapon.

"Might I say a few words?" Miroku called out to the invisible voice.

"You may say as many words as you please." the voice said and Miroku began to speak. "Lady Christine, became a good friend of mine. We shared many things about our lives which means I've deducted that you are her twin, Lady Jasmine, the Demoness who can manipulate fire and heat energy. My group and I came here to share the sad news that Christine has died but to celebrate her life. We wanted to continue her journey to –"

"Miroku!" Kagome called out. He had stopped talking and quickly fell to the ground. She rushed to the fallen monk and lowered Shippo to the ground. Frantically, she grabbed hold of the monk to examine his wellbeing. "He's so cold."

"Why are you doing this!" Kagome called out and soon she felt a presence behind her. "He let my sister die. And now he's here without her body. How rude."

"I ask you to stop," said Sango and the presence from behind Kagome walked away. "And why should I do what you ask?"

"He doesn't deserve this! She died in battle!"

"Why, are you shouting? A bit overemotional don't you think?" the voice, now that Kagome has listen to it enough heard the pain behind the deep feminine voice. "No! We liked Christine, and though I can't say I feel your pain, I can understand why you are bent on revenge. But Miroku did nothing!"

"Exactly!" a ball of fire came into view before Sango. It stood taller than Sango and illuminated most of the room. The person speaking came into view. Her kimono was a deep red with swirls decorating the fabric and she tied a blue obi to secure her outfit into place. "He promised her he would help her in her time of need. He promised her that he would never leave her side and he promised her that she would not get hurt and yet she did! He did NOTHING!"

"No!" Kagome shouted at the angry woman. "We buried her and brought Shippo here, just as she asked! Now I'm not sure what her relation with Miroku was but I doubt she'd want you to kill him!"

"Shut up!" The woman yelled. And the room fell quiet once more. "Rin, we are leaving, come."

"H-hai," and as the two walked out Sesshomaru said, "When you are prepared to leave death's door, miko, give this Sesshomaru a shout."

"She'd probably be dead before she can." The woman with fire for hair replied and a far voice answered, "Do not threat what is mine."

Once again the room fell quiet before the girl gutturally told the remaining guest, "Get out."

"what about-"

"Take that monk and leave!"

"And Shippo?" Kagome asked and the girl walked towards the miko. Behind the woman, footprints of fire stayed in the packed dirt, "Are you trying to take Shippo away from his family?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I thought this was an orphanage, what family?" she was responded with a dark chuckle. "You don't know a thing and you're willing to take in a moving target."

"Are you not going to kill us?" Sango asked and the woman replied. "My sister would want me too, but I don't know if I can allow you to take Shippo. He belongs in the North."

"But he deserves a family that loves him and can nurture him." Kagome responded.

"Oh and you think you can? Sweetie, the Lord of the Eastern Land's is Dead. From Lord Sesshomaru's statement, I can guess that you're related to the guy in some way. Rumor has it, you don't have much of a family left yourself. Stay the night, we'll talk in the morning, when I'm not hell bent in killing you and the monk has regained his body heat."

"Will he not die over night without body heat?" Sango asked the woman replied, "Then I suggest you find a way to keep him warm tonight." With that, the figure walked out a door.

The group fell quiet once more before Sango walked to the figures on the ground. She placed her weapon back on her back and placed a hand on her fallen friend. "What are we to do now?"

"How do we leave here, Shippo?" Kagome whispered and she felt Shippo place a paw on her thigh, "Um, the same way we came in?"

"Kirara!" Sango called out and a burst of flames appeared before the demon cat was in her larger form and walking towards her mistress. "Mind carrying Miroku?" The cat lowered and the two woman helped get Miroku on to the cat. "Come on shippo,"

"I don't know if I can leave, kagome."

"What do you mean, Rin left just fine."

"Yeah but she left with Lord Sesshomaru, the Prince of the Western Lands."

"Yes and you're leaving with the Princess of the Eastern Lands."

"Or what's left of it, if your father is really gone." Sango inputted and the Kagome groaned. Lord Sesshomaru was waiting to kidnap her, right outside those doors. The news of her father's death began to seep and her running away began the biggest mistake she ever did. How would she avoid Sesshomaru?

* * *

I may be insane... I really don't know how she's going to avoid Sesshomaru!

Until next time


End file.
